Mi Ultimo Intento
by minafan
Summary: La había perdido. Estaba ciego. Confiado en que tarde o temprano ella volvería, pero se había equivocado. Ahora la vida le daba la oportunidad de hacer un último intento. Ésta vez no iba a perderla. TH - Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**CAPITULO 1**

Se envolvió en una toalla blanca y mullida para correr a la cocina en cuanto pudo oler el penetrante aroma a quemado de las galletas que Prim había metido al horno.

Le había dicho a su hija que no se olvidara de mirar las galletas y apagara el horno y se había metido a la ducha.

Era evidente que la niña lo había olvidado. Seguramente estaba encerrada en su habitación con la música a todo volumen, como era habitual.

Mascullando molesta sacó la bandeja del horno y la lanzó sobre la encimera al ver las galletas carbonizadas.

Como siempre, el interés de Prim por cocinar había acabado en cuanto la masa había estado en el horno y ya nada le había preocupado, ni limpiar los cacharros ni tan siquiera controlar el horno.

Peeta entró en la casa y el inconfundible olor a quemado lo llevó sonriendo a la cocina.

Allí se encontró con Katniss. De espaldas a él despotricaba metiendo los cacharros en el fregadero. Del horno caliente aún salía una leve cortina de humo.

Después de tantos años aún no podía evitar excitarse al ver a la mujer desnuda y con el cabello húmedo cayendo sobre sus hombros, cubierta únicamente por una toalla que le cubría desde el pecho hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Admiró sus hombros delicados y femeninos y sus piernas firmes y torneadas.

Su piel conservaba la suavidad y cremosidad que él había conocido hacía catorce años cuando se había enamorado de quien entonces era una chiquilla de 16.

Su noviazgo había acabado en matrimonio cuando la dejó embarazada. Katniss acababa de cumplir 19 y él tenía 20.

Hasta entonces, mientras él iba a la universidad, sólo se habían visto durante los veranos y las vacaciones en las que Peeta volvía a casa.

La pasión que los arrolló en cuanto él volvió definitivamente los sumergió en un embarazo no buscado. El único paso factible para ambos fue el matrimonio y allí se encontraron, jóvenes, casados y con una pequeña niña que se había convertido en una preciosa y difícil adolescente.

_**- Tal vez debiste sacarlas antes**_ – dijo Peeta burlón haciendo a Katniss sobresaltarse.

La chica se giró con una mano en el pecho para encontrarse la mirada del hombre más guapo que hubiese conocido jamás.

_**- Muy gracioso**_ – bufó molesta _**– Qué haces aquí?**_

_**- He venido a recoger a Prim**_ – explicó como si fuera evidente

_**- Eso lo imagino. Me refiero a qué haces en mi cocina?**_

_**- TU cocina?**_ – repitió incrédulo

_**- Sí, Peeta, MI cocina**_ – espetó ella cogiendo un paño que había sobre la encimera para secarse las manos – _**Ya no vives aquí, ésta es mi casa, y preferiría que llamaras al timbre en lugar de entrar como si fuera tu casa.**_

_**- Yo compré esta casa –**_ rebatió él molesto

_**- Sí, y quedó a mi nombre en cuanto nos divorciamos. No tienes derecho a entrar así.**_

_**- Oh, Kat, eres tan susceptible**_

_**- No soy susceptible y no me llames Kat –**_gruñó

_**- Buff, veo que tienes un mal día –**_ dijo displicente haciéndola enfurecer

_**- Vete al cuerno, Peeta**_ – rezongó sintiendo su rostro de color grana por la rabia que intentaba calmar – _**No se te ocurre que pudiese estar ocupada, verdad? Algún día interrumpirás algo que no te gustará ver. Podría estar con alguien. Podría estar desnuda! –**_ gritó

_**- Ya te he visto desnuda**_ – sonrió seductor _**– Y te aseguro que no me molestaría volver a hacerlo, así que si es por mí no hace falta que te vistas**_ – susurró

_**- Qué pasa, Peeta Mellark? Acaso tu última novia ya se cansó de ti? Quién era esta vez? –**_ dijo golpeándose el mentón con el dedo **–**_**Glimmer? No, creo que con Glimmer se había terminado en agosto. Cashmere? Oh, no, Cashmere sólo duró hasta... noviembre? No, disculpa, pero no lo recuerdo bien, era una de las gemelas... pero no sé cual, Wiress o Enoboria?**_

Peeta la miraba sonriendo despectivo recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

_**- Veo que tienes un claro conocimiento de mi agenda –**_ sonrió _**– Era Enoboria, pero lo hemos dejado hace un mes.**_

_**- Cómo podría no tener conocimiento de tu agenda si cada vez que Prim vuelve de tu casa no hace más que comentar sobre la última novia modelo de su padre. Creo que ya podrías montar tu propia agencia de modelos en vez de dedicarte a la publicidad. A cuántas te has tirado en los últimos cinco años? A todas las que pasaron por la agencia por algún trabajo?**_

_**- Te molesta eso, Kat? –**_ murmuró seductor acercándose a ella para enredar un mechón del castaño cabello entre su dedo – _**Te molesta que no haya hecho como tú y me haya pasado los últimos cinco años durmiendo solo en mi casa? Te molesta que haya buscado compañía?**_

_**- Una novia es compañía, Peeta, dos novias en cinco años, lo es. Pero diez, eso es una manada.**_

_**- Qué puedo hacer si la única mujer con la que he querido tener algo serio me dio una patada y me pidió el divorcio? Por qué lo hiciste, Kat? –**_ dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella mientras posaba su mano sobre la estrecha cintura de ella _**– Aún podríamos recuperar lo que teníamos... –**_ ronroneó bajando sus labios para posarlos sobre el desnudo cuello de la chica

_**- No funcionó, Peeta, y no volveré a discutir sobre eso, no estoy interesada, no desperdicies tu encanto conmigo**_ – respondió empujándolo para separarse de él – _**Tengo que hablar contigo antes de que os marchéis**_ – le informó dirigiéndose a la puerta _**– Voy a vestirme y le diré a Prim que estás aquí.**_

_**- Quieres que te ayude a vestir? –**_ gruñó burlón al verla salir de la cocina

_**- Vete al carajo –**_ espetó molesta al salir

_**- Qué boquita, cariño! –**_ se carcajeó apoyándose contra la encimera y respirando profundamente intentando calmar la erección que le había provocado ver a su ex mujer semidesnuda.

Siempre había sido así. Se excitaba nada más verla. La había amado desde la primera vez que la había visto en el pequeño restaurante de su madre en el que trabajaba durante los veranos.

Peeta había estado allí con Cato y Finnick. Hacía una semana que habían vuelto de sus respectivas universidades para pasar las vacaciones de verano y ya eran nuevamente inseparables.

Al menos hasta que Katniss le volcó su cerveza en el regazo.

Se ruborizó al instante en cuanto él saltó de su asiento maldiciendo. Hasta entonces no se había fijado en la camarera, pero cuando clavó la mirada en el sonrojado rostro de la joven que le pedía disculpas sin atreverse a mirarle, toda su furia se apagó.

La disculpó, desde luego, y no sólo eso sino que la invitó a tomar un helado en cuanto acabara su horario.

Las citas se sucedieron durante todo el verano y cuando en septiembre tuvo que volver a la universidad, sólo había logrado robarle a la chica besos y caricias furtivas en el coche.

Kat estaba convencida de que sólo había sido un pequeño romance de verano, pero cuando él la llamó desde Nueva York diciéndole cuánto la echaba de menos, pensó que todavía tenía una esperanza.

Él volvió en noviembre para las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias y entonces formalizaron su noviazgo.

Cuando Peeta acabó la universidad, volvió con su título en Publicidad, decidido a hacer algo grande y realmente lo había logrado.

Con ayuda de sus padres y gran ayuda del banco, abrió una pequeña agencia de publicidad, que doce años después estaba entre las más reconocidas de Seattle.

Desde luego que el éxito en su trabajo había sido directamente proporcional al fracaso en su matrimonio.

Katniss siempre había deseado acudir a la universidad, aunque después de conocer a Peeta, su amor por él sobrepasó a su amor por la literatura y aplicó para las universidades que le permitirían estar lo más cerca posible de Miami.

Finalmente consiguió una plaza en una universidad cercana, no tan cerca como para seguir viviendo en la ciudad, pero lo suficiente como para volver al menos una o dos veces al mes.

Claro que cuando llegó el momento de irse a la universidad ya había confirmado su embarazo de dos meses y la universidad perdió prioridad.

La solución de Peeta fue instantánea. Se casarían y se mudarían a un pequeño departamento alquilado de dos habitaciones.

Así lo hicieron y cuando Prim nació, ya llevaban dos meses casados.

Peeta trabajó mucho para sacar a su familia adelante, pero también encerró a Katniss en una jaula dorada.

De ella esperaba que fuera su mujer y la madre de su hija. No esperaba nada más. Él, a cambio, la amaría por sobre todas las cosas.

Así lo hizo pero Kat quería más. Y cuando Prim cumplió 2 años se matriculó en una universidad a distancia y completó su carrera de Literatura.

Pero cuando comenzó a trabajar en la editorial, los problemas con Peeta crecieron.

Él no quería que ella trabajara y menos que Prim estuviera con una niñera. Durante un año intentó convencerla primero y obligarla después a renunciar a su trabajo mientras él pasaba cada vez más tiempo en su agencia de publicidad.

Las discusiones se volvieron el denominador común de sus días y sus noches, hasta que Katniss, cuando se cumplió su séptimo aniversario de matrimonio, le presentó la solicitud de divorcio.

Peeta dejó la casa esa misma noche buscando hacerla reaccionar.

Con el mismo orgullo firmó los papeles convencido de que ella le rogaría que volviera.

No fue así.

El divorcio prosperó y ya llevaban cinco años divorciados y compartiendo la custodia de Prim, aunque en realidad más que una custodia compartida parecía que fuese Katniss quien la tuviese y Peeta un simple régimen de visitas ya que la niña vivía con Katniss y pasaba los fines de semana y algún que otro día con su padre.

_**- Papi! –**_ gritó la niña tirándose en brazos de su padre al entrar en tromba en la cocina.

_**- Hola, cariño –**_ la saludó besando la frente de la mujer de su vida _**– Qué tal el día? Qué tal el colegio?**_

_**- Como siempre, un asco**_

_**- Lo imagino –**_ rió revolviéndole el cabello

Katniss entró en ese momento vistiendo unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga bastante holgada. Mucho más holgada de lo que Peeta hubiese preferido.

_**- Prim, ve a acabar la maleta y no te olvides de los libros. Tengo que hablar con tu padre –**_ dijo a la niña que se fue a su habitación mascullando

- _**Qué le pasa? –**_ indagó Peeta

_**- Lo de siempre. Está enfadada conmigo**_

Peeta la observó esperando más explicaciones pero no las obtuvo.

_**- A ver, Peeta, cómo te lo digo? –**_ dijo ella como si hablara con un niño pequeño _**– Prim está castigada y confío, espero y te rogaría que no le levantes el castigo.**_

_**- Por qué está castigada?**_ – preguntó curioso

_**- Porque sus calificaciones son un desastre.**_

_**- No será para tanto.**_

_**- Peeta, por favor**_ – rogó molesta _**– No voy a discutir contigo. Sólo déjame decirte que el último fin de semana que pasó contigo no tocó un solo libro del colegio.**_

_**- Era necesario que lo hiciera?**_

_**- Dímelo tú. Tuvo tres exámenes esa semana y obtuvo dos D y una E. Tú qué crees? Era necesario que estudiara?**_

_**- Dos D son dos aprobados, no?**_

Entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo exasperada

_**- Deduzco que te parece bien.**_

_**- No es que me parezca bien pero tampoco creo que sea una tragedia**_ – dijo quitándole importancia _**– Es una niña.**_

_**- No, Peeta, no te equivoques. Es una adolescente manipuladora que sabe perfectamente cómo manipular al inmaduro de su padre.**_

_**- Hey, cálmate, quieres? Sólo digo que tampoco es para tanto**_

_**- Peeta, sus calificaciones de este año son un desastre, es el último trimestre y tu hija no hace más que sacar deficientes. Qué crees que va a pasar si continúa así? Sólo te estoy pidiendo que le fijes un horario para estudiar el fin de semana, sólo eso. Es mucho pedir? –**_ bufó crispada

**-**_**Ok, lo haré. Pero es muy fácil para ti. Estás con ella toda la semana, yo sólo la veo los fines de semana. Es natural que quiera darle los gustos los únicos dos días que está conmigo.**_

_**- Hey, hey, hey –**_ le cortó blandiendo un dedo frente a él **–**_**Detente ahí. No tengo que recordarte que tenemos la custodia compartida de la niña. Eres tú quien no tiene tiempo para que Prim viva contigo durante la semana.**_

_**- Lo siento, Katniss,**__-_ dijo displicente _**- pero trabajo hasta muy tarde casi cada día, qué quieres que haga? Que me lleve a Prim y no la pueda atender?**_

_**- Y aún después de cinco años sigues pensando que mi trabajo no es importante, verdad? No hace falta que yo trabaje hasta tarde, no? Mi única obligación es estar aquí para la niña.**_

_**- Nunca hizo falta que trabajaras.**_

_**- Vete a la mierda, Peeta. Eres un machista estúpido y troglodita. No puedo seguir discutiendo esto contigo, ya lo he hecho más veces de las que quiero recordar. Simplemente encárgate de que Prim estudie el fin de semana. Y en lo posible intenta pasar dos días sin presentarle a una nueva amiguita cabeza hueca, de esas que no hacen más que decirle que no es necesario estudiar para ser una modelo exitosa.**_

_**- Al fin y al cabo es verdad**__–_ contrarrestó él

_**- Buff. Sí, claro, sólo hace falta abrirse de piernas para el dueño de la agencia publicitaria. No es lo que quiero para mi hija.–**_espetó en el momento en que la niña entró a la cocina cargada con su bolsa de viaje y sus libros - _**Vete de una vez -**_ replicó antes de despedirse de la niña.

* * *

_HOLA CHICAS ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA QUE SERA UN POCO DIFERENTE ALAS DEMAS... APROVECHO QUE ME DIERON PERMISO DE HACER UNAS ADAPTACIONES... YA HABIA PEDIDO PERMISO ANTES PERO TODAS ME RESPONDIERON POR LOS MISMOS DIAS... :) ... ESTOY UN POCO TRISTE POR QUE MI PROFESORA DE SEDUCCION ESTA APUNTO DE ACABAR... :( ... PERO TENGO ESTAS HISTORIAS PARA PONERME A TRABAJAR..._

_BESOS Y ABRAZOS_

_ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA VER QUE LES PARECE... ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**CAPITULO 2**

**-**_**Habéis discutido otra vez?**__–_ preguntó Prim en cuanto Peeta puso en marcha el motor del coche

_**- A ver, Prim, tu madre dice que el último fin de semana que estuviste en casa te escaqueaste de estudiar. Es cierto eso?**_

_**- A mamá lo único que le preocupa es el colegio.**_

_**- Teniendo en cuenta que es tu única obligación, no creo que te esté pidiendo demasiado.**_

_**- Ya le he dicho, el estudio no está hecho para mí.**_

_**- Ah, no? Y entonces, señorita, qué crees tú que deberías estar haciendo?**_

_**- No sé, otra cosa. Lo que sea, menos estudiar.**_

_**- Prim, tienes 12 años, no te parece que eres un poco joven para dejar de estudiar?**_

_**- Wiress dejó los estudios y Glimmer tampoco fue a la universidad.**_

Sabía que en algún momento Prim esgrimiría frente a él el argumento que sabía que había utilizado con Katniss, el de sus amigas modelos.

Al fin y al cabo, desde su divorcio Peeta sólo había salido con modelos que habían pasado por su agencia por algún trabajo, y él había cometido el error de presentárselas a su hija.

Más de una vez le había tocado ir a la oficina algún sábado y la niña se había quedado con su amiga de turno. Nunca le pareció que aquello fuese a ser un problema. Seguramente se había equivocado.

_**- Prim, tanto Wiress como Glimmer terminaron el instituto**_ – discutió

_**- Sí, pero Enoboria no lo hizo. Ella me contó que su manager la contrató cuando tenía 14 y se fue a Italia.**_

Enoboria había sido una de las tantas "lolitas" de una jovencísima generación de modelos que habían alcanzado la fama antes de sus "dulces dieciséis".

_**- Lo de Enoboria es un caso aislado**_**-** refutó

_**- Yo también podría serlo si tú me presentases a algún representante de modelos.**_

_**- Lo siento, cariño, pero eso no sucederá**_**–** sonrió

_**- Por qué? –**_ gritó la niña molesta

_**- Hey –**_ espetó volteándose hacia ella aprovechando el semáforo en rojo _–__**Aún soy tu padre, pequeña, no me grites.**_

_**- Es que no entiendo por qué no puedes presentarme a un representante de modelos.**_

_**- No te convertirás en modelo a los 12, eso no sucederá ni aunque me ofrezcan millones por hacerlo.**_

_**- No puedes impedírmelo.**_

_**- Ah, no? Y por qué no? Sigo teniendo tu custodia, al menos hasta que cumplas 18, cariño.**_

_**- No entiendo por qué os habéis divorciado, al fin y al cabo sois iguales. Ambos queréis arruinar mi vida –**_ gritó golpeando con fuerza la puerta del coche en cuanto Peeta hubo aparcado en el garaje de su casa.

Prim no dejó su habitación hasta que Peeta la llamó luego de haber recalentado la cena que Sae había dejado preparada.

La niña se sentó a la mesa refunfuñando de forma que hizo a su padre sonreír.

_**- Te gusta la cena? –**_ le preguntó intentando romper el hielo

Prim encogió los hombros como toda respuesta.

_**- Prim, cariño, no quiero que te enojes –**_ le pidió con ternura

_**- Es que vosotros no me entendéis**_

_**- Cariño, no hay discusión respecto al instituto. Si quieres podremos evaluar si ir a la universidad o no, pero el instituto no entra en discusión. Lo acabarás aunque te lleve diez años más –**_ dijo con suavidad

_**- Pero si no es importante –**_ se quejó _**– Enoboria no lo hizo**_

_**- Cielo, sabes de qué habla la gente con Enoboria?**_

_**- De qué?**_

_**- De nada. Enoboria es incapaz de mantener una conversación porque no sabe nada sobre nada.**_

_**- Pero era tu novia, a ti te gustaba.**_

_**- Me gustaba físicamente, porque evidentemente es muy guapa. Pero sabes por qué me aburrí tan pronto de ella? Porque no sabía ni quién era Shakespeare.**_

_**- No es verdad**___– discutió

_**- Claro que sí. Pensaba que Romeo y Julieta era una película con Leonardo DiCaprio**_

_**- Y lo es**_ – debatió la niña

_**- Venga ya, Prim, tú sabes que es mucho más que eso. Prim, quiero mucho más para ti. Y tu madre también. Ella sólo quiere lo mejor para ti. Sabes el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer ella para poder acabar la universidad. Quiere que tú lo tengas más fácil, cielo.**_

_**- Y de qué le sirvió? Acabó la universidad para empezar a trabajar y os divorciasteis. Si estudiar hará que no pueda tener mi familia unida entonces no quiero estudiar.**_

_**- No es así, Prim. Que tu mamá y yo nos divorciáramos no tiene nada que ver con que ella estudiara.**_

_**- Y entonces por qué os separasteis?**_

_**- Las cosas no funcionaron entre nosotros, Prim, pero esto no es lo que estamos discutiendo. Quiero que aproveches parte del fin de semana para estudiar. Quiero que prepares tus clases de la semana próxima para poder mejorar tus calificaciones.**_

_**- Te comportas igual que mamá**_

_**- Tal vez porque mamá tiene razón**_

La niña bufó engullendo con rabia sus raviolis.

_**- Otra cosa –**_ pidió su padre _**– Quiero que te disculpes con mamá. No me gusta la forma en que le hablaste al salir de casa. No es justo para ella. Te ama y se preocupa mucho por ti. Lo que hace o dice es por tu bien, deberías agradecérselo.**_

_**- No quiero vivir con ella –**_ espetó Prim

_**- Tonterías. Con quién vivirías si no?**_

_**- Contigo. Puedo vivir contigo**_ – dijo expectante

_**- Cielo, ya lo hemos hablado. No puedes vivir conmigo, Prim. Trabajo demasiado, no estoy nunca en casa. Estarías todo el día sola –**_ explicó

_**- Y qué? –**_ rogó _**– No importa. A mí no me importa.**_

_**- Pues a mí sí. No puedes vivir conmigo.**_

_**- No quiero vivir con mamá. No voy a querer vivir con el tonto de Gale.**_

Peeta la miró confuso.

- _**Quién es Gale? –**_ preguntó curioso

_**- El novio de mamá –**_ contestó desinteresada

_**- El novio de mamá? –**_ indagó sorprendido _**– Mamá tiene novio?**_

_**- Sí**_

_**- Y quién es? De dónde lo sacó? Cuánto tiempo hace?**_

_**- Es un compañero de trabajo de la tía Clove. Lo conoció en la fiesta de la oficina de ella.**_

_**- Tu madre está saliendo con un amigo de la tía Clove? Y por qué nadie me lo ha dicho?**_

Prim volvió a encogerse de hombros desinteresada. Peeta por su parte decidió esperar a llamar a Cato para cuestionarle.

O sea que Cato y Clove habían ido a una fiesta con su ex mujer, le habían presentado a un tipo y a nadie se le había ocurrido que tal vez él debiese saberlo.

_**- Y cuánto hace que sale con él?**_

_**- Bastante, creo. Ella dijo que eran amigos, pero hace unas semanas, Gale vino a cenar a casa y cuando se fue mamá lo acompañó a la puerta y se besaron. Ellos creían que yo no les veía pero sí que les vi. Cuando mamá entró, le pregunté y me dijo que eran novios.**_

_**- Y van en serio?**_

_**- Qué sé yo? Supongo que sí. Mamá se irá este fin de semana con él. Tiene una casa en la playa. Él dice que la playa allí es fantástica.**_

_**- Lo es –**___contestó meditabundo revolviendo sus raviolis con el tenedor

_**- La conoces?**_

_**- Sí, solíamos ir a surfear con tus tíos cuando estábamos en el instituto. –**___explicó

_**- Te molesta que mamá tenga novio?**___– preguntó la niña después de un incómodo silencio

Levantó la mirada hacia su hija saliendo del ligero trance en el que se había sumido.

_**- No, desde luego que no, por qué habría de molestarme?**_

_**- No lo sé, pero de pronto te quedaste muy callado.**_

_**- No, cielo, es que me tomó por sorpresa, nada más. No sabía que tu madre estaba saliendo con alguien, eso es todo.**_

_"Y un cuerno"_ pensó en su fuero interno, desde luego que le molestaba aunque no sabía bien por qué.

Desde el divorcio él había salido con más chicas de las que podía recordar. No debía importarle que Katniss saliera a su vez con alguien.

Pero no dejaba de sentirse decepcionado. Tal vez porque él sabía con certeza que ninguna de las mujeres que le habían acompañado en estos cinco años, habían significado nada absolutamente para él.

Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que para Katniss no era así. El tal Gale debía ser importante.

Él sabía con seguridad que la relación entre ellos nunca volvería a ser la de antes, pero tampoco había imaginado nunca que Katniss pudiera rehacer su vida y eso lo desestabilizaba.

Prim ya se había ido a la cama después de que acabara el capítulo de Los Simpson.

Peeta no había podido dejar de darle vueltas en la cabeza al hecho de que Katniss estaba saliendo con alguien.

Sin decidir conscientemente a quién llamar primero, si a Cato o a Katniss, se encontró marcando el número de su amigo.

_**- Peeta, hola**___– le saludó___**– Qué haces?**_

_**- Aquí, en casa**_

_**- Viernes a la noche, Peeta**___– rió aquel –___**Qué haces en casa?**_

_**- Prim está conmigo.**_

_**- Ah, pensé que la recogerías mañana.**_

_**- No. Vino hoy.**_

_**- Y cómo está mi sobrina favorita?**_

_**- Tu "única" sobrina está bien, se acaba de ir a la cama.**_

_**- Bien, dale un gran beso de mi parte**_

_**- De tu parte –**___aceptó –___**Hey, Cato, hay algo que me contó Prim y quería hablarlo contigo.**_

_**- Sí, dime, de qué se trata?**_

_**- Dice Prim que Katniss está saliendo con alguien.**_

_**- Eh –**___dudó su amigo___**– Katniss, eh, oh, sí, bueno, sí, está saliendo con alguien**_

_**- Tú le conoces**___– afirmó más que preguntar

_**- Eh, bueno, sí. Es Gale, es el contable en el despacho de Clove. Clove los presentó hace tres meses en una fiesta que organizó la oficina y a la que invitó a Katniss.**_

_**- Tres meses? Mi mujer está saliendo hace tres meses con un tío y a ti no se te ocurrió comentármelo?**___– espetó furioso

_**- Es tu ex mujer, Peeta. –**_ recalcó___**– Y ya sabes cómo es esto, no creí que debiese decírtelo**_

_**- No? Y por qué no? Me lo habéis ocultado deliberadamente. Todos vosotros. Finnick lo sabe?**_

_**- Sí**___– susurró aquel

_**- Sí? Finnick lo sabe? Mierda. Es mi cuñado, está casado con mi hermana. No me debe acaso algo de lealtad familiar al menos?**_

_**- Venga ya, Peeta. Lleváis separados casi seis años. Has salido con muchas mujeres desde entonces. No crees que Kat tiene derecho a salir con alguien también?**_

_**- Claro que sí –**___menti _**– Pero no entiendo que tengáis que ocultármelo. Por qué? Qué soy? Un gilipollas incapaz de entender que su mujer intente rehacer su vida? Claro que lo entiendo.**_

_**- Venga ya. Sigues diciendo "mi mujer". Es tu ex, Peeta.**_

_**- Aún es la madre de mi hija**_

_**- Y qué? Se ha conseguido otra pareja, no otra hija.**_

_**- Van en serio?**___– preguntó con calma

_**- Creo que sí**_

_**- De acuerdo. Gracias por no seguir ocultándomelo, Cato**___– espetó antes de colgar sin siquiera despedirse.


	3. Chapter 3

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**CAPITULO 3**

- Me encanta tu casa, Gale -confesó entrando en el vestíbulo de la pequeña cabaña que estaba cerca de la playa

- Ha pertenecido a mi familia desde siempre. Mi abuelo la restauró cuando la heredó pero intentó mantenerla como siempre fue.

- Me encanta

- Y a mí me encanta haber venido contigo– susurró él abrazándola por la espalda- Ven, te enseñaré la habitación.

Gale la acompañó al dormitorio principal donde dejó las maletas de ambos y bajó dejando a Katniss que se preparase para salir a cenar.

Hacía tres meses que salían juntos pero este sería su primer fin de semana juntos. Dos días íntegramente dedicados a ellos mismos.

Gale le gustaba, no tanto como le había gustado Peeta, pero le gustaba bastante.

Estaba claro que Gale y Peeta eran el día y la noche, pero viendo cómo le había ido con el día...

Gale era Diez años mayor que ella pero la diferencia de edad no se notaba en absoluto. Era un tipo serio y responsable, trabajaba duro pero no dejaba su vida en el trabajo como Peeta.

Claro que tampoco era dueño de una empresa de la envergadura de Mellark's Publicity, sino solamente el contable de un bufete de abogados.

Pero estaba loco por Katniss y eso la satisfacía. Ella no estaba enamorada de él pero le encantaba la seguridad que él le brindaba.

Era un tipo comedido y tranquilo, justo lo que Katniss necesitaba. Que fuera comedido y tranquilo incluso en el sexo no era lo que hubiera deseado pero era preferible que fuera así.

El sexo a Peeta lo perdía aunque si había algo de lo que nunca se había quejado en sus siete años de matrimonio era de la intimidad que había compartido con su marido.

Pero lo que Gale le ofrecía era mucho más y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

Hasta ahora el único inconveniente era el evidente desagrado que Prim mostraba ante el hombre, pero Prim era una adolescente que idolatraba a su padre, no era de extrañar que se sintiera reacia a las nuevas relaciones de su madre. Estaba segura de que con el tiempo se le pasaría. Gale era un buen hombre. Le daría una oportunidad y se ganaría a la niña.

Gale se movía sobre ella embistiéndola jadeante. Katniss salía a su encuentro cada vez buscando incrementar su placer.

El hombre se arqueó clavándose más profundamente mientras con un grito descargaba su semilla en la matriz de la chica.

Se retiró para tumbarse junto a ella mientras buscaba recuperar su respiración.

Katniss llevó la mano a su clítoris henchido y anhelante y comenzó a masajearlo con rapidez buscando llevarse al orgasmo que tanto necesitaba.

- Déjame a mí – le pidió su compañero dirigiendo su áspera mano a la húmeda cavidad femenina

- No, está bien– susurró ella- Sólo penétrame con tus dedos– pidió mientras continuaba frotando su perla

Gale hizo lo que le pedía y metió dos dedos en su húmedo canal mientras Katniss se masturbaba.

Tras unos momentos de fricción, el clímax se formó en su vientre y estalló arrastrándola con él entre gemidos y jadeos de satisfacción.

Se dejó caer sobre las almohadas agotada.

- Lo siento, cariño – se disculpó el hombre por no haber sido capaz de satisfacerla antes de obtener su propia satisfacción – Hacía tantos días que no pude aguantar más

- Está bien, cariño, estoy bien

- Todavía podemos volver a intentarlo– susurró él sugerente a la vez que llevaba su mano al pecho de ella y comenzaba a masajearlo suavemente.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar en la mesita interrumpiendo el masaje del hombre.

- No contestes– murmuró él metiéndose el erguido pezón en la boca

Katniss estiró su mano para coger el teléfono y ver el identificador de llamadas.

- Tengo que contestar– dijo separándose del hombre y levantándose de la cama – Es Peeta. Pudo haber sucedido algo con Prim.

Gale bufó dejándose caer sobre las almohadas. Katniss salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ya en el pasillo se recostó contra la barandilla de la escalera.

- Peeta– contestó – Qué pasa? Prim está bien?

- Oh, sí, perfecto, ya duerme

- Ok. Por qué me llamas? Qué necesitas?

- Me lastimas, Kat– le contestó con aire ofendido – Necesito una razón para llamarte? No basta con querer escucharte?

- Vete al diablo. Qué quieres, Peeta?– bufó molesta

-Wow, te has superado– la picó – En tan sólo unas horas me has mandado al cuerno, al diablo, al carajo… dijo burlón

- De acuerdo, Peeta, voy a colgar– le avisó

-Hey, no, Kat – le llamó – lo siento, era una broma

- No estoy para bromas, Peeta, qué quieres?

- Estuve hablando con Prim

- Sobre qué?

- Sobre el colegio y sus estudios

- Y?

- Creo que estaría bien que nos juntáramos los tres y habláramos sobre el tema si te parece bien

- De acuerdo

- Te recojo mañana al mediodía y comemos juntos - le informó

- No – negó ella rápidamente –Mañana no puedo

- Por qué no?

- No es de tu incumbencia. Mañana no estaré en casa.

- Entonces?

- El domingo cuando traigas a Prim a casa hablaremos

- Estás muy ocupada, no crees?

- Nos vemos el domingo, Peeta- le cortó–Adiós– dijo antes de presionar el botón rojo de su teléfono

- Todo bien? - le preguntó Gale en cuanto entró a la habitación

- Sí - contestó metiéndose en la cama y recostándose contra el cuerpo de su novio

- Qué quería tu ex marido?

- Nada. Ha estado hablando con Prim sobre el colegio y los estudios. Quiere que nos juntemos los tres para hablar del tema.

- Ese hombre es incapaz de resolver algo por sí solo. Hay hombres incapaces de ser padres – comentó Gale con un tono que molestó a Katniss.

- Peeta es un buen padre. Ama a Prim y ella a él.

- Ser padre no es sólo dar amor

- Es lo más importante – discutió ella – Evidentemente le cuesta ponerle límites pero la ama y eso es lo más importante

- Ya, pero te deja a ti la parte de poner límites y ganarte el descontento de Primula…

- No quiero hablar de Peeta, Gale

Sabía que Gale tenía parte de razón pero por alguna razón que no entendía se sentía en la obligación de defender a Peeta. No le gustaba que Gale le atacara pero tampoco discutiría con su novio por culpa de su ex marido.

- Tienes razón – aceptó él – Sigamos con lo nuestro - dijo llevando su mano al pecho de ella

- Ahora no, cariño, creo que se ha pasado el momento. Durmamos - susurró estirándose para besarle castamente antes de tumbarse sobre las almohadas para dormir.

Peeta no podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama mientras en su cabeza no hacía más que darle vueltas a las novedades que había descubierto ese día.

Katniss tenía novio. Katniss, su Katniss, su mujer de toda la vida.

Nunca había acabado de asimilar su divorcio, reconoció. Creía que sí pero nunca lo había hecho.

Katniss nunca había demostrado interés por nadie que no fuera él. Él había sido el primer y único hombre en la vida de la chica, y por supuesto él nunca se había planteado que algún día fuese a haber alguien más para ella.

Pero aquí estaba.

Habían pasado quince años desde que la había conocido. Quince años durante los cuales él había sido el único hombre de su vida y ahora, de quién sabe dónde había salido un hombre nuevo.

Un hombre con el que tal vez se casara y rehiciera su vida.

No podía juzgarla, no tenía derecho. Él, que en estos últimos cinco años había salido con más mujeres que en toda su vida anterior, no tenía derecho a molestarse ni a cuestionarla.

Pero claro, ninguna de aquellas mujeres había significado nada para él, nunca. Habían sido simplemente compañía femenina. Chicas para pasar el rato, compartir cama y poco más.

Qué había hecho él con su vida? Mientras Katniss se enamoraba de alguien más y construía un futuro, qué había estado haciendo él?

Y lo peor. Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Nunca se había imaginado que aún tuviera sentimientos por su ex mujer. Sí que le excitaba, lo sabía, pero había creído que era simplemente una reacción natural hacia la mujer con la que había compartido una maravillosa intimidad durante nueve años de su vida, pero nunca había pensado que pudiese haber algo más.

Cariño, sí, era evidente, había sido su mujer, quien le había acompañado en la etapa más importante de su vida, cuando había creado la vida que tenía ahora. Era la madre de su única y adorada hija. La mujer que le había hecho el mayor regalo de su vida, su hija. Era normal que le tuviese cariño, pero ésa no era suficiente razón para sentir celos del hombre que ahora ocupaba su lugar. Pero así era, los sentía.

Y ahora que lo sabía, qué iba a hacer con esa información?

Peeta no veía la hora de llevar a Prim a casa. Necesitaba ver a Katniss. Desesperadamente.

Katniss había llamado a la niña el sábado, como era habitual, pero no había preguntado por él.

Prim le había contado a su madre lo que habían hecho y ésta a su vez le había contado lo bien que se lo estaba pasando en la playa, pero Peeta no quiso pedir más información a su hija. Aunque eso no significara que estuviera desesperado por saber lo que pasaba con Katniss y su novio en su romántico fin de semana.

Finalmente el domingo aparcó frente a la que había sido su casa y ahora era la de su ex.

Un Mercedes serio, formal y de un oscuro color marrón estaba aparcado allí también.

- Ese es el coche de Gale - espetó Prim con un gesto de desagrado

- Por qué no te gusta Gale? - preguntó a su hija curioso

- Porque no. Es serio y aburrido. Es incapaz de llamarme Prim - informó haciendo a su padre mirarla sorprendido – Me llama "Primula" aunque le he dicho que lo odio. Es viejo y anticuado.

- Es viejo? – indagó curioso aunque sabía que un hombre de 30 era un viejo para su hija adolescente

- Sí. Viste como un viejo, escucha música de viejos, no mira televisión, no va al cine, ni come golosinas. Es insoportable. No sé cómo puede ser amigo de tía Clove.

Peeta sonrió feliz de saber que su hija no sentía adoración por ese hombre, pero se sintió en la obligación de darle una mano a Katniss.

- Tendrás que aprender a llevarte bien con él. Al fin y al cabo es el novio de mamá.

- Espero que lo deje - confesó la niña

- Cielo, tu mamá no ha tenido muchos noviazgos, así que me imagino que éste debe ser serio. Será mejor que lo aceptes.

La niña refunfuñó antes de bajar del coche y coger su mochila. Peeta bajó tras ella y cogió la maleta de la pequeña para dirigirse a la entrada de la casa.

Katniss y Gale habían llegado hacía una hora. Estaban besándose en el sofá del salón cuando escucharon la puerta de entrada abrirse.

Prim entró en el salón como una tromba.

- Hola – saludó a Prim sin mucho entusiasmo – Hola, mami - sonrió a su madre que abrió los brazos para que la niña se lanzara entre ellos

- Hola, cariño, cómo estás? - sonrió besándole la coronilla –Cómo has pasado el fin de semana?

- Genial. Papá me llevó al cine ayer

- Sí? Qué visteis?

- Legalmente rubia. Es divertidísima - le contó con entusiasmo

- Wow, seguro que papá se habrá divertido mucho

- Sí – rió la pequeña volteándose para ver a su padre apoyado en el marco de la puerta del salón

Katniss no pudo más que ruborizarse al verlo. Allí, tan sexy. Con sus tejanos claros que se ajustaban a sus muslos y una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas que dejaban ver sus antebrazos levemente bronceados.

Los primeros botones desabrochados dejaban entrever el suave y escaso vello de su pecho. El pelo despeinado como siempre lo hacía irresistible.

"Las comparaciones son odiosas" pensó Katniss pero sin poder evitar comparar a los dos hombres.

Peeta era guapo y atractivo. Todo en él destilaba confianza y seguridad, desde su sonrisa torcida hasta su mirada arrogante.

Gale, enfundado en su traje gris claro, con una camisa blanca y corbata gris parecía veinte años mayor, aunque sólo le llevara nueve a su ex marido.

El cuerpo de Peeta, firme y atlético, contrastaba con la ligera barriga que estiraba la camisa de Gale. El despeinado cabello Rubio de uno discrepaba con el perfectamente peinado cabello oscuro del otro.

Pero Gale era la seguridad allí dónde Peeta era la incertidumbre. Allí donde Gale moría por ella y hacía todo para darle seguridad y confianza, Peeta la había encerrado queriendo tenerla sólo para él.

Allí donde Gale le dedicaba todo su tiempo, Peeta se había pasado metido dentro de su agencia de publicidad rodeado de modelos guapas que se le insinuaban todo el tiempo.

- Buenas tardes, Kat – la saludó su ex indolente

- Hola, Peeta

Peeta se acercó mirándola interrogante esperando que le presentara al hombre que la acompañaba.

- Gale, éste es Peeta Mellark, el padre de Prim. Peeta, él es mi amigo Gale Hawthorne. - les presentó llamando la atención de ambos hombres al evitar decir "mi novio"

- Encantado

- Igualmente

Se dieron un apretón de manos mirándose mutuamente evaluadores.

- Yo debería irme – dijo Gale en cuanto soltaron su agarre.

Katniss le acompañó hasta la puerta.

- Suerte, cariño – susurró el hombre antes de dejarle un delicado beso en los labios - Te llamo más tarde

- Gracias, la necesitaré - le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta para apoyarse en ella y tomar aire antes de ir a enfrentar a su ex marido, con quien últimamente eran incapaces de tener una conversación seria.

* * *

_Gracias por sus comentarios_


	4. Chapter 4

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**CAPITULO 4**

Volvió al salón donde encontró a su ex marido y a su hija sentados en el sofá riendo conspiradores.

- Prim, al baño mientras preparo la cena

- Papá se quedará a cenar? – preguntó la niña con entusiasmo

- Sí, así que venga, al baño – repitió

La niña subió corriendo las escaleras que la llevaban a la planta alta.

- Iré a preparar la cena. Prim puede llegar a tardar bastante – le informó acostumbrada a que su hija pasase horas en el baño

- Lo sé – sonrió él – Es la prueba de que se está convirtiendo en una mujer

- Puedes poner el televisor, si quieres – dijo saliendo del salón

- Prefiero ayudarte – comentó él saliendo tras ella y ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de parte de Katniss

- Tú? Cocinando? Eso es nuevo – se burló la castaña

- Hey! Me ofendes – dijo él con aire indignado

Katniss puso la olla con agua sobre la cocina para preparar la pasta y sacó los ingredientes para la salsa a la vez que le entregaba a él los vegetales para que preparara las ensaladas.

- Así que... – comenzó él haciendo que ella levantara la vista mirándolo – Gale Hawthorne

Bella simplemente le miró sin decir nada.

- Tu amigo – continuó él sonriente

- A dónde quieres llegar, Peeta?

- A nada en particular. Sólo era una conversación.

- Sí, ya. Como si yo no te conociera. – dijo volteándose para continuar cortando las verduras para la salsa

- No es nada, sólo que me extrañó

- Qué cosa? Que tenga un amigo?

- Sí, claro. Estoy seguro que es bastante más que "un amigo" – sonrió

- Y si lo fuera, qué?

- No, nada – dijo él con la mirada clavada en la lechuga que estaba cortando – Es sólo que...

- Qué? – bufó molesta soltando el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando el salmón

- No es un poco... no sé... almidonado, para ti

- Qué quieres decir?

- No sé, se le ve tan... tieso

- Vete al diablo, Peeta…

- Hey, no te ofendas, es sólo que me esperaba otra cosa para ti

- Sí, claro

- Cuántos años tiene?

- No te importa

- No, en realidad, pero soy muy curioso – sonrió burlón – Hala, cuántos años tiene? – insistió

- 41

- 41? – repitió sorprendido – No es un poco mayor para ti?

- Tú sabrás más que yo sobre diferencias de edad. Cuántos años tenía Glimmer? 23? 24? No era un poco menor para ti?

- Touché – rió – Salvo que no había nada serio entre Glimmer y yo

- Ah, no? – le miró sarcástica – Pues será mejor que le aclares a tus chicas la seriedad de sus relaciones, porque ella le dijo a Prim que tenía planes de boda contigo.

- Tonterías – desestimó él

- Qué va! Eso dijo.

- Pues serían sus planes, pero desde luego no eran los míos – aseguró

- Es mi vida, Peeta, y te agradecería que no te inmiscuyas. Y te rogaría que no seas desdeñoso con Gale frente a Prim, ella no le tiene mucho aprecio y realmente no necesita que tú la apoyes en ello.

- Por qué no le gusta?

- No lo sé – confesó apenada y por un momento lo hizo sentir mal, pero fue sólo por un momento

- Yo te diré, no le gusta porque es tieso, almidonado

- Vete al diablo, Peeta – dijo en voz baja antes de girarse hacia él – Por qué me haces esto, Peeta? Qué te molesta? Yo no me entrometo en tus relaciones con esas niñatas, por qué no me dejas hacer mi vida en paz?

- No puedes pretender que no me preocupe por saber quién está cerca de mi hija.

- No estás diciendo eso, Peeta. No estás sugiriendo que yo no me preocuparía por quién está cerca de Prim, porque sabes perfectamente que no es así. Sabes que me preocupo por ella, no quieras hacerme parecer una mala madre, porque sabes que no lo soy – dijo haciéndolo sentir culpable

- Lo sé – confesó apenado

- Sólo intento ser feliz. Soy joven, tengo derecho a querer rehacer mi vida.

- Lo sé – reconoció aunque eso le doliera – Lo siento, no quiero ser un idiota, Kat. De verdad. No quiero serlo pero a veces no puedo evitarlo. Yo también quiero que seas feliz. Es lo que siempre he querido. Supongo que es difícil de ver. El único hombre con el que te he visto he sido yo mismo, es... no sé... raro

- También lo es para mí – confesó – Pero ya es hora de seguir adelante. Tú lo has hecho, yo quiero hacerlo también.

Supo que tenía razón y le dolió darse cuenta que realmente se había acabado todo entre ellos. Katniss tenía razón, había llegado el momento de pasar página definitivamente, por más que sintiera que con eso se le desgarraba el corazón.

- Lo siento, cariño – dijo acercándose a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos

Katniss se tensó un momento antes de dejarse llevar y responder a su abrazo mientras tímidos lagrimones desbordaban sus ojos.

- Lo siento, cariño. Me portaré bien, lo prometo. Y te prometo que te ayudaré con Prim, aunque sigo creyendo que es demasiado rígido para ti – sonrió – Te ayudaré con Prim, a que le acepte.

La separó un momento de él para mirar su rostro que acunó entre sus manos mientras limpiaba el rastro de las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

- De verdad que quiero que seas feliz, Kat, siempre lo he querido - dijo y posó sus labios en la frente de ella – Pero debes saber que si te hace daño le partiré la cara – prometió

- Gracias – susurró acurrucándose contra él abrazándolo reconfortada.

Acabaron de preparar la cena en armonía y Peeta tuvo que subir a buscar a Prim que continuaba con su arreglo personal, aunque sólo iría a la cama después de cenar.

La cena fue bastante más tensa cuando salió el tema de los estudios de Prim, quien despotricó contra todo y contra todos en cuanto sus padres hicieron frente común y le restringieron el teléfono, Internet y las salidas, hasta tanto no mejorara sus calificaciones.

- Y dices que se tomó bien lo de Gale? – preguntó Annie mientras comían juntas ese lunes

- Sí, al principio se mostró un poco idiota – reconoció – Ya conoces a tu hermano. Pero después se lo tomó mejor, dijo que me apoyaría y buscaría ayudarme con Prim.

- Por qué le odia? – dijo Clove con extrañeza – Gale es un buen tío

- Lo sé. No sé qué le pasa. Supongo que es algo de lealtad hacia Peeta. Ya sabéis, Prim ama a su padre.

- Ya, pero también te ama a ti y nunca tiene problemas con las amiguitas de Peeta.

- Ya, pero es que las "amiguitas" de Peeta son casi unas adolescentes como ella – se burló Clove y todas rieron

- No, – dijo Katniss – supongo que a mí me castiga porque fui yo quien pidió el divorcio. Un día me dijo que si lo que quería era estar con un hombre, no debí haberme separado de su padre.

- Y cómo estáis vosotros? Gale y tú? – preguntó su ex cuñada curiosa

- Oh, bien, muy bien – reconoció ruborizándose

- Oh, oh, aquí hay información jugosa – dijo Clove inclinándose conspirativa sobre la mesa – Cuenta, qué tal en la cama?

- Hey, Clove, sabes que yo no hablo de esas cosas

- Ya, cuando estabas con Peeta, era entendible, no queríamos que Annie tuviera esa visión de su hermano, pero Gale no es el hermano de nadie.

- Venga, cuenta – pidió Annie – Esto puedo escucharlo

Katniss rió antes de ponerse seria.

- Qué sé yo? Ya sabéis que yo no tengo más referencia que Peeta así que no tengo mucho para comparar, pero creo que está bastante bien.

- Mmm, bastante bien no suena muy prometedor – se quejó Clove – Mejor o peor que tu único punto de referencia?

- Diferente

- Sí, diferente, pero mejor o peor?

- Oh, chicas, ya sabéis. Peeta Y Gale no se parecen en nada, y obviamente en la cama tampoco.

- Eso significa...

- Gale no es tan apasionado como Peeta. Es mucho más tranquilo.

- Básicamente, te da orgasmos o no?

- Clove! – chilló Kat escondiendo la cara entre las manos

- Y? – insistió Annie – Sí o no?

- Sí. No todas las veces, pero la mayoría. Sí, está bien.

Annie y Clove se miraron con gesto comprensivo.

- Estás satisfecha?

- Sí. Peeta era un tipo excitante pero yo necesito más que eso. Gale me respeta en otros aspectos. Peeta era incapaz de respetar mi trabajo, mi vocación. Él creía que a mí debía bastarme ser su mujer y madre de su hija. No hacía falta que trabajara pero tampoco hacía falta nada más. Yo debía dedicarme a cuidar de Prim y él se encargaría de darme dinero para que yo lo gastara en lo que quisiera. Eso no es lo que yo quería. Gale comprende que sea así.

- Es verdad, mi hermano es bastante retrógrado en eso.

- Retrógrado y machista – concordó Clove

- No, no es así. Es sólo conmigo, porque él entendía y apoyaba que vosotras trabajaseis. Sin dudas apoya que todas sus amiguitas modelos trabajen. Pero yo no, yo debía conformarme con estar pendiente de él.

- Es verdad. No sé qué le pasa contigo. El viernes llamó a Cato y le montó un escándalo porque no le había contado que tú estabas saliendo con Gale.

- Eso hizo? – preguntaron Katniss Y Annie a la vez.

- Sí. Es raro que no llamara a Finnick para ponerlo a parir.

.-

- Hey, Peeta – le saludó Cato entrando en su despacho – Aquí está el nuevo contrato – dijo acercándole el contrato que habían firmado con una importante empresa de cosméticos.

Cato era el representante legal de la agencia y se encargaba personalmente de todos los contratos nuevos.

Peeta cogió los papeles que aquel le entregaba y se puso a darles una ojeada.

- Bien, gracias, Cato. A la tarde tengo que reunirme con la representante de la empresa.

- Venga, vamos a comer – dijo aquel y salieron del despacho para ir al restaurante que había en los bajos del edificio

Pidieron su comida y Cato se recostó en su asiento con una copa de vino blanco.

- Y? Qué tal con Prim el fin de semana? – dijo intentando romper el hielo aunque ambos sabían que no era de eso de lo que Cato quería hablar

- Bien, está pasando una época un poco difícil, pero Kat y yo estamos de acuerdo, por una vez, y aunque a Prim no le guste, hemos encaminado las cosas.

- Ok, ahora cuéntame, Sigues molesto por lo de Katniss y Gale?

- No – confesó haciendo que Marvel le mirara sorprendido – Katniss y yo hemos hablado sobre eso también.

- Y?

- Ella tiene razón. Tiene derecho a buscar ser feliz. Yo no pude hacerla feliz, está bien que lo intente con alguien más. No por eso el tipo deja de parecerme inadecuado para ella, pero bien, si a ella le gusta...

- Es un buen tipo, Peeta

Peeta le miró serio.

- Había olvidado que tú le conoces

- Hey, no te enojes conmigo. No te lo dije porque creí que Katniss se merecía una oportunidad, y conociéndote como te conozco sabía que harías lo imposible por arruinárselo.

- Por qué? Por qué piensas que yo haría algo así?

- Porque todavía la amas

- Chorradas – discutió enérgico

- Claro que sí. La amas, pero eres un capullo arrogante, orgulloso y engreído que perdió a su mujer sólo por no pedirle disculpas.

- Eso crees?

- Venga ya, Peeta. Yo fui tu abogado durante el divorcio. Yo te vi esperando durante seis meses que Katniss te pidiese dejar atrás el divorcio y volver juntos. Tú no tuviste los cojones de disculparte y decirle que ella tenía razón, que habías sido un capullo.

- No es verdad. Si quisiese volver con Katniss no habría salido con todas las chicas con las que he estado saliendo todo este tiempo.

- Venga ya – se burló Cato – Nunca te has tomado en serio a ninguna de esas mujeres, y si dices lo contrario sabes que es mentira. Sólo querías ponerla celosa, que viera lo que podía perder si no volvía contigo. Pero como Katniss nunca dijo nada...

- Eso he hecho? – dijo en voz muy baja

- Eso exactamente

- Pues ahora ya es tarde, no?

- Sí, ahora ya es tarde. Kat está rehaciendo su vida. Comenzando algo importante. Lo vuestro realmente está acabado. Ya es hora de que tú lo asumas y busques algo importante también. Ambos os lo merecéis.

Las palabras de Cato calaron hondo en Peeta, quien se vio obligado a reconocer la verdad implícita en ellas.

Aún amaba a su ex mujer, pero por orgullo la había perdido.

Ya nada podía hacer, más que desearle ser feliz e intentar conseguir lo mismo para él.

* * *

_Gracias por sus comentarios... como les dije es una historia un poco diferente alas que hemos leido...}_

_Besos y Abrazos_


	5. Chapter 5

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**CAPITULO 5**

_-_ Peeta– la voz de Kachiri sonó por el intercomunicador –La señorita Delly Catwright, la representante de Beauty Cosmetics, está aquí

- Gracias, Kachiri, hazla pasar

Un momento después la puerta de su despacho se abrió dejando paso a una joven rubia guapísima que casi me hace silbar de admiración.

- Señor Mellark– me saludó la joven estirando su mano

- Señorita Catwright -respondi dándole un apretón de manos antes de señalar la silla frente a mi para que se sentara.

La joven se sentó y sacó de su femenino maletín un dossier donde tenía su copia del contrato que habíamos firmado.

- Puedo ofrecerle un café, agua, alguna otra cosa?

- Un café estaría bien– me sonrio mirándome con frialdad

Vale. No se dejaba impresionar. Justamente lo opuesto a todas las chicas con las que me había relacionado últimamente. Exactamente lo que necesitaba. Un desafío.

pedi dos cafés a la secretaria. Cuando Kachiri salió después de dejarles los cafés, comenzamos a departir sobre el contrato.

De tanto en tanto, intentaba colar comentarios divertidos, pero la única respuesta que recibía de parte de la joven era una fría mirada.

"Ok" pense "me lo está poniendo difícil".

Finalizando la lectura del contrato y nos pusimos de acuerdo en la fecha en que tendrían los primeros bocetos para entregarles.

- Entonces, Delly,- dije –Puedo llamarte Delly?– sonrei seductor

- Prefiero Señorita Catwright– me respondió con el mismo tono distante

- Eso es un poco frío, no cree, señorita Catwright?– indague sonriendo

- Disculpe, Señor Mellark, no quisiera ser impertinente pero, está flirteando conmigo?

- Tengo alguna oportunidad?– conteste con otra pregunta

- Ninguna– dijo ella sin perder la sonrisa

- Oh, está comprometida, señorita Catwright?

- No, pero esto para mí es trabajo

- Y para mí. Pero también tengo vida fuera del trabajo, tal vez podríamos cenar juntos y hablar de algo que no sea trabajo, cuando hayamos acabado de trabajar.

- No acostumbro mezclar el trabajo y el placer

- Ni yo– menti descaradamente

Ella levantó la mirada y la clavó en mis ojos azules.

- No es lo que he escuchado

- Ah, no–sonrió él recostándose en su asiento –Y qué es lo que ha escuchado?

- Que suele mantener relaciones extra laborales con las modelos que pasan por su agencia para las distintas publicidades

- Rumores– aseguró –Qué tal si acepta cenar conmigo y charlamos sobre todos esos temas extra laborales?

Ella dudó. La vio dudar y se lanzó a aprovechar su oportunidad.

- Le diré lo que haremos – contraatacó – Le invitaré una copa antes de la cena, si no soy lo suficientemente interesante para usted, lo dejaremos allí, pero si resulto ser medianamente agradable, cenará conmigo.

- Se tiene mucha confianza– sonrió ella

- No tanta, pero prefiero tener al menos la oportunidad. Qué le parece?

- De acuerdo–aceptó al fin –Una copa

- Será un placer, señorita Catwright

- Espero que sí.

El viernes de la siguiente semana, después de haber cenado casi cada una de las noches anteriores, Delly Catwright finalmente le invitó a pasar la noche en su departamento.

- Quién es?– preguntó Delly tumbada sobre su pecho desnudo mientras clavaba la mirada en la foto de Prim que Peeta tenía como fondo de pantalla del móvil que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche

- Prim, mi hija– susurró él somnoliento

- Cuántos años tiene?

- Acaba de cumplir 12

- Wow, está en una edad difícil

- Y que lo digas, a su madre la está volviendo loca.

- Hace mucho que estáis divorciados?

- Cinco años

- Le afectó mucho el divorcio a la niña?

- No, creo que no– dijo pensando que en realidad nunca lo había considerado

- Os lleváis bien tú y tu ex mujer?

- Sí– confesó

- Eso es bueno para la niña. Mis sobrinos llevan fatal la relación terrible que tienen mi hermana y su ex marido. Y tú y la niña? Os lleváis bien?

- Genial. Es la mujer de mi vida– declaró sonriendo

Delly sonrió también al ver el amor que se reflejó en el rostro de Peeta.

- Tu ex tiene la custodia?

- En realidad tenemos custodia compartida, pero mis horarios de trabajo me hacen muy difícil poder tener a Prim en casa durante la semana, así que generalmente pasa los fines de semana conmigo y eventualmente algún otro día.

- Y tu mujer no te puso pegas a ese régimen?

- No, ya te dije, Katniss y yo nos llevamos muy bien.

- Crees que podré conocer a la niña en algún momento?–pidió ella

Peeta no estaba muy seguro. Después de lo que había hablado con Katniss, creía que debería tener algún vínculo más sólido antes de presentarle otra novia a Prim. Delly le gustaba pero nada garantizaba que fuese a haber algo serio.

- Supongo que sí. -dijo sin comprometerse

La empujó suavemente para dejarla tumbada sobre la cama y se recostó cerniéndose sobre ella.

Llevó su boca hacia el firme y redondeado pecho de la chica y se dedicó a lamerlo y chuparlo con fricción.

Le hizo el amor dejándola exhausta.

Se marchó temprano a la mañana para pasar por su casa antes de recoger a Prim en su clase de hip-hop de los sábados.

- Qué tal, cariño? Cómo ha ido la clase?– saludó besándola cuando la niña se subió en el asiento delantero del Volvo

- Bien– respondió cortante

- Sigues enfadada?– sonrió

- No. Gianna va a dar una fiesta en su casa esta noche, puedo ir?– pidió

- Tu madre lo sabe?

- Sí– respondió refunfuñando

- Y te dio autorización?

La niña gruñó mirando a través de la ventanilla sin responder.

- Deduzco que mamá dijo que no– continuó él

- Mamá siempre dice que no, la única que puede divertirse es ella

- No es verdad. Por qué dijo que no? Cómo te fue en los exámenes de esta semana?

La niña encogió los hombros indiferente.

- No muy bien?– sonrió él comprensivo

- En Lengua obtuve una B

- Pues eso está muy bien, no?

- Sí –reconoció ella sin mucho entusiasmo

- Algún otro?

- Mates

- Y?– la miró curioso

- F

- F? Prim eso es malo hasta para ti

- Qué quieres decir con "hasta para ti"?

- Que aún sabiendo que últimamente has obtenido más deficientes que nunca, una F en Mates es demasiado. Qué sucedió?

- El profesor me odia

- Ya, seguro que sí. El profesor te odia y te pone F, tu madre te odia y te prohíbe salir y ahora descubrirás que tu padre te odia también, ya que tampoco te dejará salir sino que te hará quedarte en casa a estudiar.

- Lo sabía– gruñó – No es justo. Sólo puedo verte dos días a la semana y tengo que desperdiciarlos estudiando– sollozó y hasta Peeta se dio cuenta de que era un intento de manipulación.

- Sí, claro– rió –Tampoco nos veríamos mucho si te fueras a la fiesta de Gianna.

La niña se encerró en su habitación y no salió hasta que Peeta la llamó para comer. Para entonces había decidido volver a la carga.

- Papi?

- Dime, cariño

- Te prometo que estudiaré toda la tarde y todo el día de mañana...

- Eso está muy bien– la interrumpió sabiendo a dónde quería llegar

- Pero me dejas ir hoy a la fiesta de Gianna?

- No

- Será sólo un rato. Lo prometo

- No

- Por favor, papi, no le diremos nada a mamá

- No le diremos nada porque no habrá nada que decir, ni que ocultar

- Por favor, papá – sollozó – Es importante, tengo que ir

- No

- Te lo ruego, es muy importante

- Por qué es tan importante?– indagó

- Flavius estará allí, y si yo no voy estoy segura de que Leeg se tirará sobre él

- Quién demonios es Flavius?

- Mi novio

- Tu novio?– la miró abriendo los ojos como si estuviera viendo un extraterrestre –Desde cuándo tienes novio? Lo sabe tu madre?

- No.

- Desde cuándo, Prim?

- Hace tres semanas– dijo y Peeta respiró

- Y tus estudios?

- Qué?

- Tienes tiempo para tener novio pero no para estudiar

- No te preocupes, dejaré de tenerlo, ya que no me dejáis salir– gritó –Quién va a querer ser el novio de alguien que no puede salir, ni chatear, ni tampoco hablar por teléfono

- Nadie, y sabes por qué? Porque si esa persona fuese suficientemente lista sabría que podría tener todo si hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo por cumplir con su única responsabilidad, el colegio.

- Te odio!– gritó dolida y corrió nuevamente a encerrarse a su habitación

Katniss estaba con Gale en casa de él. Habían acabado de comer y estaban desnudos en la habitación acariciándose, cuando el móvil de Katniss sonó en su bolso.

- Odio tu teléfono – confesó el hombre mientras le sobaba los pechos

Katniss se estiró sonriendo para alcanzar el bolso y ver que la llamaban desde el teléfono fijo de Peeta. Podía ser Prim, a quien le habían confiscado su teléfono móvil.

- Sí?– dijo al descolgar

- Mamá– la saludó su hija

- Prim, cariño, qué sucede?

- Quiero que me vengas a recoger

- Qué?– preguntó sorprendida sentándose de golpe en la cama

Gale se puso de rodillas en el suelo y llevó sus labios al sexo de la chica empujándola con suavidad para que quedara recostada contra el colchón.

- Por qué, cariño? Qué sucede?

- No quiero quedarme con papá

- No? Por qué no?

- Porque no, puedes venir a recogerme?

- Pásame con tu padre

- No está aquí

- Dónde está?

- No lo sé

- Te ha dejado sola en casa? – bufó – Colgaré, Prim y llamaré a tu padre al móvil. Ya me va a oír–masculló

- No, espera – dijo la niña y la escuchó caminar - Es mamá– escuchó a Prim a través de la línea

-Kat – saludó Peeta despreocupado

- Peeta, ¿dónde estás?

- Yo? – preguntó con sorpresa –En casa, por qué?

- Prim dijo que estaba sola

- Claro que no. Ella estaba en su habitación, yo creía que estudiando pero tal vez me equivoqué. Yo estoy en el estudio.

- Oh, bueno, no sé, ella dijo... bueno, es igual. Prim me pidió que vaya a recogerla. Sucedió algo, Peeta?

- Supongo que es porque me negué a que fuera a la fiesta de su amiga– sonrió él

- Yo ya se lo había prohibido

- Imagino que pensó que conmigo tendría más suerte

- Claro, y como Gianna vive mucho más cerca de mi casa, visto lo visto, cree que le será más fácil escaparse de mí que de ti

- Supongo que sí

- Pues dile que no tendrá suerte.

- No hace falta que vengas a buscarla, Katniss, de verdad, puedo encargarme.

- Te lo agradezco, Peeta.

- No te preocupes, cariño, tú disfruta del fin de semana.

- Gracias, Peeta. Cualquier cosa puedes llamarme.

- Lo sé, Kat, pero no hará falta.

- Gracias, Peeta. Pasárlo bien, y si es posible que estudie algo.

- Está hecho, cariño. Diviértete.

Soltó el teléfono sobre la cama y recostó la cabeza a la vez que separaba las piernas dejando sus labios íntimos expuestos a las caricias y lamidas de Gale.

- Peeta dice que disfrute del fin de semana – sonrió sosteniendo la cabeza de su novio pegada a ella

- Eso está hecho– prometió él y se dedicó a proporcionarle un orgasmo extenuante.

* * *

NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA... EN MI PROFESORA DE SEDUCCION


	6. Chapter 6

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 6

Katniss estaba acabando de rellenar la lasagna antes de llevarla al horno. A su lado, Gale cortaba los vegetales para preparar una ensalada.

- Ya llegamos – la voz malhumorada de Prim les saludó desde la puerta de la cocina

Ambos se voltearon hacia ella, para verla enfurruñada recostada contra el vano de la puerta.

- Hola, cariño – le saludó Katniss cariñosa y se acercó a ella para besar su mejilla – Cómo te fue? – le preguntó mientras veía a un Peeta sonriente acercarse a ellas con la maleta de Prim en la mano.

- Bien. – respondió cortante – Qué hay para cenar?

- Lasagna. No tardará mucho así que ve a lavarte – dijo su madre y la niña se volteó para subir a su habitación Prim – le llamó Katniss – no has saludado a Gale.

Prim miró al hombre despectiva.

- Hola, Gale – saludó con desgana caminando rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta

- Buenas tardes, Primrose – saludó el hombre a su vez y Peeta no pudo evitar sonreír sabiendo cuánto odiaba Prim que le llamaran por su nombre completo.

- Papi, te quedas a cenar? – dijo girándose hacia él repentinamente animada y olvidándose cómo le había gruñido a su padre durante todo el fin de semana.

Evidentemente su invitación era sólo para molestar al novio de su madre.

Quiso sentirse noble y no entrar en el juego de su hija pero, qué coño, iba a divertirse con ese remilgado.

Peeta miró de su hija a su ex mujer y aceptó cuando Katniss hizo un gesto que daba a entender que podía quedarse.

- Hola, Kat – susurró Peeta cuando se acercó a ella y se inclinó para dejar un beso en la comisura de sus labios

Katniss se envaró sonrojándose por la intimidad que consideró fuera de lugar para con su ex; y más aún estando allí su novio.

"Peeta aceptó mi relación con Gale" pensó "Y un cuerno!"

Peeta estuvo cautamente silencioso viendo a su ex mujer bromeando con su novio. Pero la paz se deshizo cuando se sentaron a la mesa.

- Papá dijo que podré ir a París este verano – anunció Prim

- A París? – preguntó Gale curioso

- Prim está inscripta para un curso de verano de dos semanas en París – le comentó Katniss

- No se necesitan buenas calificaciones para poder asistir? - Gale enarcó las cejas mirando a su novia.

- Tengo buenas calificaciones en francés – espetó la niña con un falsete en la voz

El hombre se volteó a mirarla.

- Creí que hacía falta un buen promedio, y evidentemente, Primrose, tu promedio no es el mejor.

- "Prim" – gruñó Peeta – es muy capaz de tener un promedio excelente, siempre lo ha hecho.

- Seguramente que sí – le respondió Gale volviendo la mirada a su plato – Pero tal vez no sea lo mejor para los niños, verse premiados aún cuando su comportamiento no es el mejor.

- Tiene hijos, señor Hawthorne? – le preguntó despectivo

- No, no los tengo, señor Mellark.

- Es una pena. Tal vez cuando los tenga podrá poner en práctica su teoría.

- Tiene razón, Mellark. Sólo era una apreciación.

- De todos modos, - intervino Katniss – Prim sabe bien que no habrá viaje a París si no aprueba el curso.

- Voy a aprobar – dijo la niña con firmeza.

- Desde luego, Primrose, nadie duda de tu capacidad.

- No hace falta que sea tan condescendiente – espetó Peeta – No es tonta, sabe que usted cree que no es capaz de aprobar.

- Peeta... – le llamó la atención Katniss y él la miró sin verla

- Desde luego que creo que puede aprobar, es sólo que no quiere hacerlo.

- Cómo que no quiero hacerlo? – se quejó la niña

- Y porque cree usted que Prim no quiere aprobar?

- Es evidente, Mellark. Primrose tiene la atención de todo el mundo volcada en ella.

- Eso no es verdad – discutió la pequeña

- No le parece correcto que los padres vuelquen su atención en sus hijos? – dijo Peeta recostándose en su silla

- Él no ha dicho eso – intentó terciar Katniss

- Desde luego que deben hacerlo. – continuó Gale – Pero tal vez los padres deberían dividir el trabajo y no ser uno sólo de los progenitores el que se encargue de ellos.

- Qué está queriendo decir, Hawthorne?

- Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor? – rogó Katniss

- Antes de cambiar de tema, me gustaría que el señor Hawthorne me explique lo que ha querido decir.

- No ha querido decir nada – dijo Katniss recogiendo los platos vacíos

- Qué pasa, Katniss? Acaso tu "noviecito" cree que no me hago cargo de Prim?

- Peeta...

- Si usted cree que pagarle los caprichos y llevarla al cine, es hacerse cargo de Primrose, entonces sí que se hace cargo.

- Deje de llamarla Primrose, no le gusta, le gusta que le llamen Prim – gruñó el padre de la niña – Es que le cuesta mucho dejar tantos remilgos?

- Peeta, basta! – espetó Katniss poniéndose de pie – Acompáñame a la cocina, por favor.

Sin más, abandonó el comedor con un molesto Peeta tras ella. Dejó los platos sobre la encimera antes de voltearse para clavarle una dura mirada.

- QUÉ. COÑO. TE. PASA? – dijo entre dientes

- Qué le pasa a ese estirado novio tuyo? – se defendió – Quién carajo se cree que es para venir a meterse en la educación de mi hija?

- TU HIJA está tirando su educación por el desagüe. Sabes bien que todo lo que ha dicho Gale es verdad.

- Ah, sí?... O sea que tú también crees que no me hago cargo de Prim

- Venga ya, Peeta. Para ti, hacerse cargo de Prim, es tenerla el fin de semana, ver películas y jugar a la play. Hace años que eres incapaz de regañarla o castigarla. Yo soy la mala de la película. O no sabes que quiere irse a vivir contigo?...

- Eso es porque no le gusta tu novio

- Eso es porque no le gustan los límites! – gritó furiosa

- Ese tío no es quién para ponerle límites a mi hija, y no voy a permitirle que lo haga – retrucó acercándose a Katniss amenazadoramente

- Gale en ningún momento le ha puesto ningún tipo de límite a Prim, no te preocupes. Ella no se lo permitirá. "No eres mi padre, no tienes derechos" es lo primero que sale de su boca cada vez que él habla.

- Tiene razón. No es su padre. No tiene derechos.

- Vete al diablo! A Gale no le interesa usurpar tu autoridad, pero no vas a negar que tiene razón en que cumples cada capricho de Prim.

- No es verdad – le contradijo

- Ah, no? A ver, Peeta, dime la verdad. El curso en París, has pagado la matrícula?

- Eso qué tiene que ver?

- Mucho. Porque habíamos quedado que no habría París si no aprobaba todas las asignaturas. De momento no están todas aprobadas. Pagaste el curso o no lo pagaste?

- No tiene nada que ver

- Lo hiciste o no? – gruñó

- Sí, lo pagué! – gritó molesto – Pero porque no quisiera que se quedara sin plaza.

- Venga ya! Faltan tres meses! Lo pagaste porque piensas permitirle ir sin importar lo que suceda con el colegio.

- No es verdad

- Lo es, y lo sabes.

- Qué quieres que haga, Katniss? Quieres que mi hija me odie?

- No va a odiarte porque te comportes como padre.

- No? Es fácil para ti decirlo. Vives con ella. Yo no. Es más, ayer quiso irse de mi casa sólo porque no le permití ir a una fiesta. Cuántas veces me visitará si siempre le prohíbo cosas? Pero, claro, a ti qué va a importarte. Tú decidiste dejarme fuera de esta familia. Por qué va a molestarte que Prim ya no me vea?

- Oh, por Dios! – exclamó Katniss llevándose las manos a la cara – Ahora vamos a hablar del divorcio?

- No, desde luego que no. Eso está acabado para ti.

- Y para ti! Por favor, Peeta, no seas hipócrita, quieres? Te importa un pimiento nuestro divorcio, lo único que te jode es que yo, AL FIN, haya encontrado alguien con quien me apetezca estar.

- No entiendo, Katniss. No entiendo qué fue lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Nos amábamos, nunca dejamos de amarnos. Me amabas cuando me pediste el divorcio. No entiendo qué fue lo que sucedió, estábamos bien.

- Dios! No puedo creer que tengamos esta conversación – dijo Katniss en voz baja – Peeta, NO. ESTÁBAMOS. BIEN. Yo, no estaba bien.

- Por qué?... Por qué no estabas bien?... Yo te amaba, aún lo hago. Te di todo lo que podías necesitar. Tenías todo.

- No, Peeta, te equivocas. No tenía lo único que quería. Quería ser tu pareja, tu compañera. Quería estar a tu lado. Quería que fuéramos iguales. Quería que compartieras la carga conmigo. Trabajabas todo el tiempo. No te veía nunca. Cuando empecé a trabajar, pensé que tú podrías trabajar menos, delegar un poco. Pero no, tú querías que yo me quedara en casa mientras tú te pasabas quince y veinte horas en la oficina.

- No quería que tuvieras que trabajar.

- Me gusta trabajar. Lo hago porque quiero hacerlo, y quiero hacerlo porque me gusta. No quiero simplemente estar todo el día metida en casa cuidando de Prim. Quería poder cuidar de ti.

- Yo era quién debía cuidar de ti.

- Todo es por ti. Siempre todo es por ti

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Gale entró para acercarse a su novia.

- Katniss, querida, yo tengo que irme – le dijo acercándose a ella e inclinándose para darle un casto beso en los labios – Hablamos mañana.

- Hablamos mañana – aceptó ella

Se volteó y se despidió de Peeta mirándolo con desprecio. Peeta simplemente asintió sin despegar los labios siquiera.

- Deberías irte, Peeta – dijo con voz cansada cuando escuchó la puerta de calle cerrarse

- No hemos acabado esta conversación aún

- Por favor, Peeta, esta conversación llega cinco años tarde.

- Tal vez no debimos evitarla, tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si hubiésemos hablado en su momento.

- Peeta – replicó – Tal vez debimos hablar en aquel entonces. Pero no lo hicimos. Tú preferiste aceptar el divorcio esperando que yo diera marcha atrás. Yo esperaba que tú reconocieras lo que para mí ya no funcionaba y quisieras arreglarlo. No sucedió. Ya está. Ya es tarde.

- Tal vez no sea tarde – dijo acercándose a ella

Katniss dio un paso atrás alzando una mano a modo de barrera.

- No, Peeta. No me toques las narices. Déjame en paz.

- Por qué, Katniss? Démonos una oportunidad.

- Basta, Peeta, vete de aquí. Hace sólo dos semanas me dijiste que entendías que quisiera ser feliz.

- Podemos ser felices juntos.

- Basta, Peeta, déjame en paz – dijo esquivándolo para dirigirse a la puerta

Peeta la tomó por un brazo cuando pasó junto a él y tiró de ella hasta dejarla recostada sobre su cuerpo.

Con una mano en su cintura y la otra en la nuca, la atrajo hacia él y la besó con rudeza buscando su claudicación.

Le llevó unos momentos, mientras ella se resistía revolviéndose en su abrazo, pero finalmente se rindió a la calidez de su asedio. Separó los labios para darle paso a su lengua que la penetró con calidez y comenzó a embestir su boca imitando el acto sexual.

La erección de Peeta se apretaba contra su vientre, mientras Katniss restregaba sus caderas contra él excitada. Peeta levantó una mano de su cintura para llevarla al pecho que se apretaba contra la suave tela de la camiseta y comenzó a acariciar el pecho con pasión.

El pequeño pezón apretaba contra la tela y Peeta lo apretó con sus dedos a través de ella provocando que las bragas de Katniss se humedecieran.

- Mamá... – llamó Prim entrando en la cocina y jadeando al ver a sus padres enredados besándose con avidez.

Katniss reaccionó y se separó de Peeta que la soltó para mirar a su hija primero y a su ex mujer después.

La mirada de Katniss se ensombreció y antes de que alguno se diera cuenta, su mano se estampó en el rostro de Peeta.

* * *

Hola capitulo siguiente... como les dije esta historia sera un poco diferente a las que estamos acostumbras... pero me parecio interesante adaptarla...

besos y abrazos


	7. Chapter 7

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 7

- Vas a volver con papá? – preguntó Prim por centésima vez esa tarde.

Se había sorprendido al ver a sus padres besándose en la cocina, completamente entregados, la noche anterior, pero desde entonces no había hecho más que vislumbrar la posibilidad de que el matrimonio de sus padres volviera a funcionar.

- Déjalo ya, Prim. No vamos a volver – volvió a explicar cansinamente clavando la mirada en el texto que quería revisar en su ordenador portátil

- Entonces por qué os estabais besando?... – insistió

- No tengo una explicación para eso – confesó – Esas cosas a veces pasan, no quieren decir nada

- No quiere decir nada que un chico te bese como papá lo estaba haciendo?

- No es eso lo que he dicho

- Eso es exactamente lo que has dicho

- Ya basta, Prim. No quiero tratarte como a una niñita.

- Entonces trátame como una adulta y explícame por qué os estabais besando

- De acuerdo – aceptó dejando su ordenador a un lado – Papá y yo estábamos discutiendo, como tú bien sabes.

- Sí – reconoció la niña – Yo, Gale, y todo el vecindario – se burló haciéndola sonreír

- Es verdad. Bien, ambos estábamos muy enfadados. Papá estaba enojado y quiso hacer algo para molestarme, por eso me besó, sólo para molestarme.

- Papá te besó para molestarte?

- Sí

La niña se quedó pensativa un largo rato. Cuando Katniss hizo amago de volver a coger el ordenador, Prim se acurrucó contra ella apoyando la cabeza en su regazo.

- Yo quisiera que volvierais a estar juntos

- Eso no es posible, Prim

- Por qué no?... Papá ahora no tiene novia

- Pero yo sí, cielo

- Pero si tú quieres estar con un hombre, por qué no puede ser con papá?

- Cielo, papá y yo ya lo intentamos. Estuvimos juntos durante nueve años, cariño, y no funcionó – explicó Katniss

- No le quieres?

- Claro que sí, cariño, pero no de la forma que hace falta para que un matrimonio funcione – mintió con descaro

Había pensado que sus sentimientos por Peeta habían desaparecido, pero un simple beso la había llevado al mismo lugar que había ocupado hasta seis años atrás. Aún amaba a ese hombre. Aún reconociendo sus defectos y los errores que Peeta no era capaz de evitar, le amaba. Gale no lograba encender en ella ni una sola chispa del fuego que Peeta le provocó con su simple roce.

- ¿Vas a contarle a Gale que papá te besó?

- No

- Por qué no? No le estarás mintiendo?

- No, simplemente estaré ocultándole algo sin importancia.

- Y si no tiene importancia por qué no se lo dirás?

- Porque le heriría, y no tiene sentido lastimar a alguien por algo que no es importante – sentenció sin poder creer nada de lo que decía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Eres preciosa – le dijo Peeta a Delly mientras bajaba los labios para tomar entre ellos el duro pezón

- Oh, Peeta, me vuelves loca – le confesó ella arqueándose hacia él

Llevó sus manos hasta alcanzar la cinturilla de la falda y la bajó quitándosela junto con las bragas.

Deslizó los dedos por los húmedos pliegues y comenzó a embestirla con ellos mientras su boca succionaba el pezón oscuro y erguido.

Se detuvo al escuchar un ruido extraño en la puerta de calle.

- Por favor, no te detengas, cariño

- Shh – pidió alejándose de su pecho y prestando atención al sonido.

Un chasquido lo hizo reaccionar antes de escuchar el timbre. Se alejó de ella y salió de la cama cogiendo sus vaqueros y una camiseta para vestirse con rapidez.

- Qué sucede, Peeta? – preguntó la mujer apoyándose sobre sus codos en la cama

- Vístete – ordenó – Es mi hija.

- Cómo sabes que es ella?

- Es la única que tiene llave de mi casa – explicó habiendo reconocido el ruido de la llave en la cerradura

Salió raudo de la habitación dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Prim, cariño – saludó a la niña que esperaba en la puerta

- Estaba tu llave puesta en la cerradura – dijo la niña molesta

- Lo sé, cielo, lo siento. No te esperaba. – besó su mejilla haciéndose a un lado para que la niña entrase

- Sí, lo sé – respondió bajando la mirada – Tenía que hablar contigo.

- Está bien, cariño. Me encanta que vengas a casa entre semana. Sabe mamá que vendrías aquí.

- Sí

- Bien. Entra. Has merendado? – preguntó dirigiéndola a la cocina

- Aún no – confesó y se sentó en la cocina mientras Peeta servía dos vasos de leche y dejaba sobre la mesa un plato con galletas.

- Qué tal el colegio?

- Bien. Obtuve B+ en biología.

- Hey, genial – sonrió él levantando la mano para chocarla con la de la niña – Enhorabuena.

- Gracias – aceptó tímida – Pero no quiero hablar del colegio.

- De acuerdo. – aceptó intrigado – Dime, qué sucede?

- Quiero saber si mamá y tú vais a volver a estar juntos – preguntó y lo hizo tambalear en su asiento

- Oh, Prim… – suspiró pensando que sería bueno que Delly desapareciera de su casa ya que no era ésta una conversación que quisiera que ella presenciara – A qué viene esto?

- Lo sabes – le retrucó – Yo os vi besarse. Nadie se besa así con alguien a quien no quiere.

- Oh, cariño. Es bastante más complicado que eso.

- Lo sé. Por eso quiero que me lo expliques. Ya no soy una niña, papá. No me vale que me digáis: son cosas de adultos.

- Es que son cosas de adultos.

- Sí, como quieras, pero sois mis padres, tengo derecho a saber la verdad. Mamá tiene novio y nunca se besa así con Gale.

- Has hablado con mamá de esto?

- Sí

- Y qué te dijo ella?

La niña sonrió.

- Quieres que te diga lo que ella dijo para repetir lo mismo – le acusó y le hizo sonreír su suspicacia

- De acuerdo. Lo que tú viste el domingo fue un error.

- Por qué? No te gusta mamá?

- Claro que me gusta.

- No la quieres?

- Claro que sí, cariño. La quiero mucho, pero a veces eso no basta para que dos personas estén juntas.

- Por qué no? Ella te gusta y tú le gustas a ella.

- Ella dijo eso? – preguntó curioso

- No, pero yo lo sé.

- Cielo, mamá está con Gale.

- Gale es un idiota.

- Prim, sé que Gale no te gusta mucho, pero deberías darle una oportunidad.

- Tú también crees que es un idiota.

- No es así, cariño – mintió – Él simplemente no sabe cómo tratar a una niña, porque nunca ha tenido hijos.

- Pues yo no seré su hija, nunca.

- Claro que no, tú eres mi hija, pero deberías darle una oportunidad. En algún momento, tal vez, mamá y él decidan vivir juntos.

- Y a ti no te importa? – preguntó sorprendida

- Así es como debe ser, cielo. Mamá ya ha elegido.

- Tú podrías hacer que cambie de idea – insistió la niña

- No, cielo, no puedo.

- Por qué no? Tú no tienes novia, podrías luchar por mamá. Deberías hacerlo – sentenció con altivez la niña

- No puedo, Prim – repitió él

- Por qué no?

Delly eligió ese momento para aparecer en la cocina.

- Hola… - saludó y padre e hija se voltearon a verla

De pie bajo el quicio de la puerta les miraba sonriente. Sus piernas desnudas surgían por debajo de la camisa de Peeta a medio abrochar.

"Por qué coño no se ha vestido?" pensó Peeta molesto mientras veía la mirada de su hija agrandarse al ver a la mujer.

Prim se volvió hacia su padre con gesto herido.

- Quién es? – preguntó con la voz entrecortada

- Prim, ella es mi amiga Delly – explicó apenado

La niña se volteó a mirar nuevamente a la mujer que le sonreía desde la puerta y su mirada se endureció.

- Dijiste que no tenías novia – susurró cuando las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos

- Prim… – dijo más dolido aún por el llanto de su pequeña

Se levantó para acercarse a la niña pero ella saltó hacia atrás tirando la silla en la que había estado sentada.

- Prim… déjame explicarte

- No. Voy a llamar a mamá para que venga a buscarme.

- No, cielo, escúchame…

- No quiero escucharte – gritó la niña y corrió a refugiarse en su habitación

Peeta se volteó hacia la joven con mirada furibunda.

- Por qué coño no te vestiste? – espetó entre dientes

- Lo siento. No se me ocurrió.

- No se te ocurrió vestirte sabiendo que estaba con mi hija?

- Es tu hija, tampoco es como si fuera tu novia – dijo restándole importancia

- Tiene doce años, Delly. Es una niña. No hace falta que se encuentre con una mujer semidesnuda en casa de su padre. Ve a vestirte – ordenó saliendo para ir a buscar a la niña

La puerta de la habitación de Prim estaba cerrada.

- Prim, cielo, abre la puerta – pidió con calma

- No! Vete! – gritó molesta – Mamá va a venir a buscarme.

- Prim, abre, hablemos. No hace falta que mamá venga por ti, yo te llevaré a casa. Pero abre para que hablemos.

- No, vete, no quiero hablar contigo. Me mentiste!

- No es así, cielo – intentó explicar acongojado por el llanto que escuchaba en la voz de su hija

- Me mentiste! Dijiste que no tenías novia.

- Yo no dije eso, cariño

- Dijiste que el problema es que mamá tenía novio, pero eres tú quien tiene novia

- Prim, abre la puerta, hablemos de esto con tranquilidad

- No! Vete!

- Prim, abre la puerta – repitió comenzando a sentirse molesto

- No! – gritó la niña

En ese momento escucharon el timbre. Un instante después la puerta de Prim se abrió. Miró a su padre con desprecio antes de esquivarle e ir hacia la puerta de calle.

Katniss estaba de pie al otro lado con gesto preocupado. Había salido disparada de la oficina en cuanto su hija la llamó llorando para que fuera a recogerla a casa de Peeta.

- Prim, cariño, qué sucedió? – preguntó cuando la niña salió con el rostro sonrojado por el llanto

- Quiero irme a casa – suspiró

- Claro, cielo, vamos – dijo acompañando a la niña hasta el coche aparcado en la calle

Pudo ver a Peeta de pie detrás de su hija mirándola preocupado.

- Espérame un momento – le pidió a la niña después de cerrar la puerta del coche y volvió hacia la casa

Peeta estaba en la puerta cuando su ex mujer se acercó con una mirada más que molesta.

- Qué sucedió?

- Se enfadó conmigo – explicó sin quitar la vista del coche en el que estaba su hija

- Eso ya lo veo. Por qué?

- Porque le dije que tú y yo no podíamos volver a estar juntos.

- Y eso la puso así? – indagó recelosa

- Cree que le mentí.

- En qué?

En ese momento Katniss escuchó un movimiento en el interior de la casa. Desvió la mirada para encontrar detrás de Peeta a una mujer.

Se sorprendió primero para sentirse dolida después. Era una joven preciosa, rubia y esbelta. Tal como eran todas las chicas de Peeta.

Llevaba una falda corta y una blusa de seda ceñida y la miraba con curiosidad.

- Haciéndole ver que yo estaba solo – explicó y volvió la vista hacia su ex mujer – Nunca he querido herirla

Katniss le miró.

- Hablaré con ella, pero tendrás que disculparte y explicarle lo que sea que hayas hecho.

- Lo sé – se lamentó – Sabes que la amo, Katniss, nunca haría nada por lastimarla.

- Lo sé – reconoció la mujer girándose para dirigirse a su coche y marcharse de allí.

* * *

_Proximo capitulo..._

_- No vais a volver juntos, entonces?_

_- No, cielo._

_- Tú vas a casarte con Gale? –_ preguntó la niña tomándola por sorpresa

_- No lo sé, cariño. Gale y yo hace muy poco tiempo que nos conocemos. Aún no hemos hablado de ello._

_- Tú quieres casarte con él?_

_- No lo sé, cielo. Quizás sí._

_- Y si a mí no me gusta Gale?_


	8. Chapter 8

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 8

Prim estaba silenciosa y de esa forma se encerró en su habitación cuando entraron en la casa. No salió de allí hasta que Katniss la llamó para cenar.

Se sentaron a la mesa en silencio.

- Cariño, – le llamó Katniss – Quieres contarme lo que sucedió con papá?

La niña levantó la vista del plato y miró a su madre con los ojos vidriosos.

- Papá tiene una novia nueva – manifestó

- La chica que estaba en su casa?

- Sí

- Y por qué te molestó eso? – preguntó sintiéndose herida y traicionada – Siempre te gustan las novias de papá

- Sí, pero esta vez no

- Por qué no?

- Porque si tiene novia no tenía que haberte besado

Katniss no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Se sentía traicionada por Peeta, de una forma que nunca había sentido. Hacía sólo dos días la había besado en esa misma cocina donde ahora cenaba con su hija. La había besado y le había dicho que aún la amaba, que aún tenían una oportunidad de ser felices juntos y dos días después, solamente dos días después, estaba con otra mujer.

- Cariño, ya te lo he explicado. Papá me besó para hacerme enfadar.

- Pero él te quiere – sollozó la niña – Te besa porque te quiere, y después está esa mujer desnuda en su casa.

Katniss se estremeció furiosa con Peeta por haber permitido que su hija se encontrara con una mujer desnuda. No es que Prim no supiera lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer, pero no tenía por qué encontrarse con su padre y una nueva amiguita en esa situación. Hasta ahora Peeta siempre había sido muy cuidadoso en eso. Qué estaba haciendo ahora?

- Estaba desnuda?... – preguntó nerviosa

- Sólo vestía una camisa de papá. Seguramente estaban haciendo el amor. Cómo puedes hacer el amor con una persona si en realidad amas a otra?

- Veamos, cariño, aquí hay dos cosas diferentes. Primero, tú crees que papá no ama a esa mujer?

- Él te ama a ti.

- Prim, creo que te estás engañando – explicó con paciencia – Papá no está enamorado de mí.

- Pero si estuviera enamorado de ella no te habría besado.

- Dios! – se quejó en voz baja – Cómo te explico esto?

La niña la miraba expectante.

- Veamos, cariño. A veces, no es necesario amar a una persona para hacer el amor con ella.

- Por qué no?

- Porque a veces, puedes sentir deseo por alguien a quien no ames. Si una persona te gusta, te atrae, a veces sientes deseos... – "dónde me estoy metiendo" pensó

- Pero no es mejor si le quieres?

"Esa es fácil" reconoció

- Claro que sí. Cuando amas a la otra persona, es muchísimo más placentero. Cuando las dos personas se aman, hacer el amor es mucho más maravilloso.

- Pero igual puedes hacerlo si no la amas.

- Exacto.

- Pero no es tan maravilloso.

- No, no lo es.

- Entonces por qué lo haces?

- Porque también puede ser placentero.

- No entiendo la diferencia.

- No sé si puedo explicártela, cariño. Hacer el amor es placentero y agradable casi siempre, pero cuando lo haces con una persona a la que amas y que te ama también, entonces es maravilloso. Porque le estás entregando a esa persona algo muy importante y ella a ti. Entonces tu pareja se da cuenta de cuánto la amas y tú también te das cuenta de cuánto te ama él a ti.

- Entiendo – dijo la niña.

Katniss dudó de que en realidad lo entendiera pero se resistió a seguir explicándole algo que no tenía idea de cómo explicar realmente a una niña de doce años.

- No vais a volver juntos, entonces?

- No, cielo.

- Tú vas a casarte con Gale? – preguntó la niña tomándola por sorpresa

- No lo sé, cariño. Gale y yo hace muy poco tiempo que nos conocemos. Aún no hemos hablado de ello.

- Tú quieres casarte con él?

- No lo sé, cielo. Quizás sí.

- Y si a mí no me gusta Gale?

- Oh, Prim. Por qué no te gusta Gale? Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Estoy segura que te gustaría si le dieras la oportunidad. Es porque crees que papá y yo no estamos juntos por su culpa?

- Si Gale no estuviera contigo, volverías con papá?

- Prim, papá y yo hace mucho tiempo que estamos separados. Gale sólo ha aparecido hace un par de meses.

- Lo sé – se lamentó la niña – Igual yo tenía la esperanza de que volvieras con papá. Él es mucho más guapo y más divertido que Gale.

- A veces eso no basta para estar juntos

- Qué más necesitas?...

- No sé, cielo. Simplemente no basta. Cuando estábamos juntos, papá quería que yo estuviese siempre en casa, que no trabajara y yo me aburría y estaba triste, porque él trabajaba mucho y nunca estaba en casa, y nosotras siempre estábamos solas tú y yo. Al final papá y yo discutíamos y a nadie le gusta discutir siempre con su pareja.

- Entiendo – aceptó por fin y la conversación terminó y hablaron de la noche siguiente que Prim pasaría con sus abuelos.

Prim estaba en la cama cuando Katniss llamó a Peeta.

- Diga?... – dijo Peeta con voz átonita

- Soy yo – le informó – En qué diablos estabas pensando?

- Cuándo?

- Cómo pudiste permitir que Prim se encontrara a esa tía desnuda? Tiene doce años. En qué estabas pensando?

- Lo sé y lo siento. No era mi intención que eso sucediera. Delly no se dio cuenta. Yo no creí que se presentara delante de Prim antes de vestirse completamente.

- Con qué tipo de tías sales ahora?... Qué son?... Idiotas?... Es una niña, joder. Tírate a quién quieras pero no se lo restriegues en la cara a tu hija. – gritó molesta

- No quería restregarle nada, qué crees?

- Creo que tu hija está hecha un lío. Fue a tu casa a preguntarte por qué estabas besando a su madre dos días antes y te encuentra follándote a una tía. Cómo coño debo explicarle lo que sucede?

- No estaba follándome a Delly.

- Ah, no? Lo siento, interpreté mal su desnudez. A qué te dedicas ahora? Las desnudas en casa para qué?

- Por Dios, claro que me la estaba follando! – gritó – Pero Prim no nos encontró en la cama. Prim no entró en la habitación. Ella y yo estábamos en la cocina y Delly se apareció allí apenas cubierta con una camisa. Prim interpretó lo que habíamos estado haciendo. Eso es todo.

- Dime tú cómo se le explica a una niña, que con sólo dos días de diferencia, su padre se enrolla con dos mujeres diferentes?...

- La explicación es para Prim o eres tú quién quiere saberlo, Katniss? – preguntó con sarcasmo

- A mí no me importa. Aunque desde luego me sorprendiste. Nunca creí que tuviera que dudar de tus palabras. El domingo dijiste que me amabas y que querías que volviéramos a estar juntos. Me sorprendió ver que tenías un plan B por si yo me negaba.

- Qué es lo que te molesta ahora, Katniss? Acaso tú no te tiras a Hawthorne? Imagino que el fin de semana te echarías algún polvo con él mientras Prim estaba conmigo. No hace falta que te recuerde que si Prim no hubiese entrado en la cocina el domingo, te habría follado sobre la mesa.

- Eres un cerdo – espetó furiosa

- Y tú eres una hipócrita. Puedes decir lo que quieras pero yo estaba allí. Yo tenía tus pezones duros apretándose contra mí y tu precioso y caliente coño se restregaba contra mí rogando que lo penetrara, así que no me vengas con chorradas.

- Eres un cerdo, un cretino. Sólo espero que hables con tu hija e intentes explicarle lo que sucedió hoy.

- Lo haré. No hace falta que tú lo digas.

- Y en lo posible, dile a tu amiguita que intente informarse sobre cómo tratar con niños. Espero que no vuelva a ser tan estúpida como para ponerse en evidencia con la niña.

- Yo me ocuparé de esto, Katniss. Yo me ocuparé de hablar con Prim y desde luego que yo me ocuparé de Delly. No hace falta que metas tu nariz en esto.

- Vete al diablo! Es mi hija y no permitiré que nadie le haga sufrir.

- Y crees que yo sí? Crees que yo dejaría que le lastimen? Nunca, en doce años, la he herido deliberadamente y lo sabes.

- Pues hoy sí lo has hecho.

- Vete al cuerno! Dile a Prim que la recogeré mañana en el colegio.

- Mañana pasará la noche en casa de tus padres. Recógela el jueves en el colegio y que pase la noche contigo. Y espero que seáis solos tú y ella.

- La recogeré el jueves y se quedará conmigo hasta el domingo – dijo ignorando el sarcástico comentario de su mujer.

Colgó furiosa y no pudo evitar el llanto que quiso adjudicar a la rabia y la impotencia, aunque sospechaba que escondía gran parte de dolor, por saber, a ciencia cierta, que nuevamente Peeta, estaba rehaciendo su vida.

Y el temor de siempre la asaltó. El temor de que tal vez esta chica fuera la definitiva.

* * *

_Gracias por sus comentarios... como les he mencionado esta es una historia diferente alas demas... gracias por aceptarla_


	9. Chapter 9

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 9

_- Hey, Peeta, __– _saludó Finnick dejándose caer en la silla frente al escritorio de Peeta

_- Qué quieres, Finnick?_

_- Wow, Kachiri dijo que estabas de malhumor pero no pensé que fuera así. Qué te pasa?_

_- Finnick, hoy lo último que necesito es que vengas a tocarme las narices _– espetó molesto

_- Ok, lo siento _– se disculpó su amigo_ – Cuéntame, qué sucede?_

Se recostó en su asiento suspirando.

_- Problemas con Prim _– explicó

_- Otra vez el colegio? No quiero ni ver cuando Vera esté en esa edad –_suspiró Finnick pensando en su hijita de seis años

_- Esta vez no es por el colegio_

_- Cuéntame. Te ves preocupado._

_- Se enteró que tengo algo con Delly Catwright, y no de la mejor manera._

_- Qué quieres decir? Pensé que aún no querías decirle nada, al menos hasta que no supieras qué tan serio era lo tuyo con Delly._

_- Y no quería decírselo, pero ayer Prim se presentó en casa y se encontró con Delly._

_- Y por qué dices que fue de la peor manera?_

_- Prim y yo hablábamos en la cocina y Delly se apareció vestida solamente con una camisa mía _– suspiró

_- Esa tía es tonta?..._

_- Lo sé. Pero tampoco es su culpa, yo no esperaba a Prim._

_- Y por qué Prim se presentó sin decírtelo antes? No es que suela hacerlo._

Peeta lo observó sin hablar, sabiendo que lo que le iba a explicar generaría un debate.

Finnick era su mejor amigo desde toda la vida y no se le escapaba nada, nunca.

_- Venga –_ sonrió Finnick_ –__ Cuéntame, estoy seguro que hay algo más_

Se restregó los ojos antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza desordenando su cabello.

_- Prim quería preguntarme si Katniss y yo íbamos a volver a estar juntos._

_- Y por qué se le ocurrió que lo haríais? _– preguntó Finnick enarcando las cejas

_- El domingo pasado nos encontró besándonos._

_- Katniss y tú? _– Finnick lo observó con desconcierto y simplemente asintió _–__ Y eso? Cómo sucedió? Por qué?_

_- Qué sé yo! Fue una tontería. Estábamos discutiendo y la besé. Katniss se resistió al principio pero al final cedió. Si Prim hubiese tardado más, creo que nos habría encontrado haciendo el amor en la cocina._

_- W.O.W. _– exclamó Finnick formando tres palabras

_- Sí _– aceptó

_- Qué pasa con Katniss, Peeta?_

_- Qué sé yo, Finn. No soporto que esté con ese tío._

_- No soportas que este con Gale, o no soportas que esté con cualquiera que no seas tú?_

Peeta lo observó sopesando sus palabras.

_- No soporto que esté con quien sea que no sea yo. Aún la amo. No puedo evitarlo. Y no puedo imaginar que esté con alguien más._

_- Quieres volver con ella?_

_- Desesperadamente_ – confesó _–__ Pero eso no sucederá. La cagué con Kat hace cinco años y ahora no hay forma de dar marcha atrás._

_- Y Delly?_

_- Delly... –_ suspiró _– Qué sé yo. Es guapa, caliente, me excita, me gusta. Es inteligente y divertida..._

_- Pero..._

_- Pero no es Katniss. –_ admitió

_- Y qué vas a hacer?_

_- No lo sé. Quiero intentar algo serio con Delly. Es mi segunda mejor opción._

_- Supongo que lo mejor sería que te pudieras quedar con la primera pero viendo que la primera no está disponible..._

_- Necesito dejar de pensar en Katniss de esa forma. Es la madre de Prim. Si ella y yo no podemos estar juntos, quiero que podamos tener una relación cordial. Por Prim. No quiero que a mi hija le falte nada. Quiero que tenga a sus dos padres y que podamos compartir todo con ella._

_- Y Prim cómo se tomó todo esto?_

_- Ya te digo... cree que la engañé al ocultarle a Delly. Y cree que soy un cerdo por besar a su madre estando con alguien más._

_- Y tiene razón?..._ _–_ preguntó Finnick con un deje de sarcasmo

_- Claro que tiene razón. Soy un cerdo. Pero cómo le explicas a una niña, en la edad de Primrose, que aunque ame a su madre, puedo tirarme a otra mujer?_

_- Ya, supongo que es difícil. Cómo le dices que puede tener sexo con cualquiera sin que sea necesario que haya amor?_

_- Dios_ – gimió ocultando el rostro en las manos apoyándose sobre el escritorio _–__ Qué le voy a decir?_

_- Ni idea –_ rió su amigo_–Yo espero que cuando Vera pregunte por sexo, Annie se haga cargo._

.-

Clove fue la última en llegar al restaurante al día siguiente. Katniss Y Annie hablaban sobre el cumpleaños de Vera, La pequeña de Finnick y Annie que pronto cumplirían siete años.

Cuando el camarero se marchó después de tomarles el pedido, Clove miro a Katniss especulativa.

_- Y tú, Katniss, no tienes nada que contarnos? –_ preguntó arqueando una ceja

_- Contaros? Sobre qué?_ _–_ indagó su amiga extrañada

_- No sé. Sobre tu hija, o sobre su padre, mejor..._

_- Por favor, cotillean como abuelas..._ _–_ se quejó Katniss mientras Annie miraba de una a otra intrigada

_- Venga, ya sé la versión de Peeta, ahora quiero la tuya_

_- De qué estamos hablando? –_ preguntó Annie cada vez más confundida

_- Tu hermano y tu ex cuñada se dieron el lote –_ le informó Clove

_- QUÉ? Te has dado el lote con mi hermano y me tienes aquí veinte minutos hablando de dientes?_

_- No es así, Annie. Clove exagera como siempre._

_- Ah, sí? Pues lo que a mí me contaron es que Prim los encontró en la cocina a punto de echarse un polvo._

_- No fue así_

_- Y cómo fue?_

_- Estábamos discutiendo..._

_- Yo diría que os estabais reconciliando _– sugirió Clove

_- No_ _–_ sentenció Katniss _– Estábamos discutiendo y Peeta se puso tonto y me besó_

_- No es verdad entonces que de haber pasado cinco minutos más os hubieran encontrado follando en la cocina?_

_- Sois tan bastos –_ se quejó Katniss _–_ _No sé qué podría haber pasado en cinco minutos más, la situación se nos fue de las manos_

_- Ya lo creo –_ rió Annie _– Venga, cuéntanos todo_

_- Peeta se quedó a cenar el domingo y se enfrascaron en una discusión bastante desagradable con Gale. Cuando Gale se marchó, Peeta y yo discutimos, él salió hablando de nuestro divorcio, dijo que aún me amaba y que debíamos darnos una oportunidad. Una cosa trajo la otra y me besó. Conste que me resistí_ _–_ confesó ruborizándose _– pero al final sucumbí_

_- Y?_

_- Entró Prim y nos encontró de esa guisa_

_- Y? –_ repitió Clove

_- Le di una bofetada y me fui a la habitación y no volví a verle._

_- Wow..._ _–_ exclamó Annie entusiasmada _–_ _Volveréis?_

_- Dios, no! Claro que no_

_- Por qué no?_

_- Annie, lo mío con Peeta está muerto y enterrado_

_- Qué va! Él te ama todavía y tú a él también._

_- No es tan simple..._

_- Claro que sí_

_- No lo es_

_- Por qué?... Por Gale? Venga ya, Katniss, no sientes por Gale ni la mitad de lo que sientes por Peeta._

_- No es tan simple... –_ repitió

_- Explícanos por qué no –_ indagó Clove

_- Supongo que tu marido podría haberte explicado también la parte en que Peeta tiene novia... otra vez_

_- Peeta tiene novia?_

_- Sí._

_- Cómo lo sabes?_

_- De la peor forma. Prim fue el martes a ver a Peeta. Quería preguntarle si volveríamos a vivir juntos, después de habérmelo preguntado a mí. Al llegar a su casa se encontró con una mujer desnuda en casa de su padre._

_- No jodas! En serio?_

_- Sí. Prim estaba hablando con Peeta y la tía se apareció vestida sólo con una camisa de Peeta._

_- Qué zorra! _– exclamó Clove indignada

_- Y a mí me tocó la parte de explicarle a Prim cómo es posible que su padre diga amarme a mí y pueda follarse a otra mujer_

_- Qué mierda!_

_- Y que lo digas..._

_- Y tú cómo estás?_

_- Bien –_ mintió aunque tuvo que ocultar la mirada _– Poco a poco se me va pasando el cabreo_

_- Sólo eso? –_ preguntó Clove acariciando su mano comprensiva

Levantó la mirada para observar a sus amigas y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

_- No. Estoy furiosa. Pero también estoy dolida. Sé que lo mío con Peeta es historia, pero que me haya dicho que me amaba para que dos días después se esté tirando a otra tía, me revuelve el estómago_

_- Entiendo..._

_- Pienso, y si en realidad me mentía igual cuando estábamos casados? Dios, duele tanto creer que me haya podido ser infiel antes._

_- Oh, no lo creo, Kat –_ aseguró Clove _– Peeta siempre te ha amado y estoy segura que nunca te habría engañado_

_- De verdad, Clove? De verdad lo crees? Qué sé yo –_ sollozó escondiendo el rostro en sus manos _– Sé que lo nuestro no funcionó, pero no quiero perderle el respeto ni la confianza._

_- No, Kat –_ discutió Alice _– Peeta puede ser un capullo pero estoy segura de que nunca te engañó._

_- No sé, Annie. Crees que no me he cuestionado las cosas cientos de veces? Peeta se casó conmigo porque quedé embarazada, éramos unos críos. Crees que nunca se arrepintió de haberlo hecho? Vivía rodeado de las mujeres más hermosas._

_- Nunca le interesó nadie que no fueras tú._

_- Cómo puedes estar segura? Cuando se divorció de mí no perdió ni un momento en empezar a salir con modelos. Cómo puedo estar segura de que no deseaba hacerlo cuando estábamos juntos? –_ sollozó _– Dios, ha sido tan duro. Cuando empezó a liarse con chicas me dolió pero creí haberlo superado, pero el martes, cuando lo vi con esa mujer..._

_- Ese hombre es un imbécil –_ masculló Clove

_- Y encima, tengo que explicarle a Prim algo que es inexplicable_

_- Le quieres, Katniss?_

_- Sí –_ reconoció en un murmullo _– Creía que no, pero cuando me besó..._

Clove se cambió de asiento para quedar junto a ella y abrazarla.

_- Tranquila, cariño..._

_- No crees que podáis volver?_

_- No, Annie, no podemos._

_- Por qué no? –_ preguntó con timidez _– Si aún os amáis..._

_- Sabes que no basta, Annie_

Annie no contestó segura de que no era el momento de seguir indagando.

_- Qué pasa con Gale, Katniss?_

_- No sé, Clove. Gale y yo estamos bien. Quiero seguir así. Necesito seguridad. Gale me da seguridad. Es lo que necesito._

_- No crees que mereces algo más? –_ insistió Annie ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Clove.

_- Sé que es tu hermano, An, y sé que crees que sería bueno que volviéramos, pero no lo sería. Sólo nos lastimaríamos y no quiero eso._

_- Tal vez tengas razón –_ aceptó Annie aunque deseara que su hermano y su mejor amiga pudieran encontrar nuevamente la felicidad. A ser posible, juntos.

_Capi nuevo! A disfrutarlo._

_Como estaré de vacaciones, difícilmente pueda enviar los adelantos individualmente así que aquí os dejo el adelanto del próximo capi._

_- Yo no quiero solucionar nada._

_- Pero yo sí. Eres mi hija, Prim. Eres la persona más importante en el mundo para mí, y no existe nada que desee más que estar bien contigo. Quiero que hablemos sobre lo que yo hice para lastimarte._

_- Me mentiste! _– espetó con rabia

_- De acuerdo, hablemos de ello. Crees que te mentí porque no te conté que estaba con Delly._

_- No me dijiste que tenías novia, y tú siempre me lo dices._

_- Es verdad, cariño. No te dije que estaba con Delly, pero porque, en realidad, Delly no es mi novia. Apenas estamos empezando a conocernos. Hace muy poco tiempo que estamos saliendo juntos, sólo un par de semanas. Y no quería decírtelo hasta que no estuviera seguro de que era algo importante._

_- No es importante?_

* * *

_Besos y Abrazos_


	10. Chapter 10

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 10

Peeta intentaba terminar unos bocetos para poder salir temprano para recoger a Prim en el colegio, cuando entró su hermana en el despacho.

- Hola, hermanito – saludó

- Hola, An. Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, y tú?

- Bien. Qué tal tu pequeña?

- Enorme. Deseando que su tío le vaya a visitar algún día

- Lo siento, cariño, he estado muy liado. Pero me pasaré este fin de semana. Prim probablemente esté en casa, le gustará ir a ver a los niños.

Alice lo observó comprensiva.

- Has visto a Prim?

- Si la he visto cuándo? – preguntó extrañado – Hoy se quedará en casa, tengo que recogerla en el colegio. Por qué lo preguntas?

- Tengo entendido que habéis tenido un pequeño problema – dijo haciéndolo suspirar.

- Ya –dijo recostándose en su asiento – Veo que las noticias vuelan – comentó sarcástico – Y puedo saber de cuánto estás enterada?

- En realidad deberías culpar a tu amigo Cato. Él fue quien se lo dijo a Clove y ella fue quién interrogó a Kat hoy, cuando comíamos las tres juntas.

- Y estoy seguro de que tú no estás de mi lado, verdad? Katniss es tu amiga y parece ser que "amiga" gana a "hermano".

- No estoy en tu contra, Peeta. Y me duele que pienses que sí lo estoy. Kat es mi amiga, tú eres mi hermano y Prim es mi sobrina. Os quiero mucho a los tres y lo único que deseo es que seáis felices todos.

- Bien, pues la he cagado, y estoy seguro de que lo sabes. He metido la pata con Katniss y con Prim. Estoy intentando arreglarlo.

- Aún la quieres, verdad? – aseguró su hermana

- Sí

- Por qué no luchas por ella?

- Se acabó, An. Se acabó hace mucho tiempo aunque yo no me haya dado cuenta hasta ahora. Pero ahora tengo que hacer lo mejor que pueda con lo que nos queda.

- Dice Kat que tienes novia nueva...

- No es mi novia. Es una chica que he conocido y estamos empezando a conocernos.

- Pues parece ser que tu hija ya la ha conocido – dijo Annie con sarcasmo

- Lo sé – suspiró – No era mi intención presentársela a Prim aún. Creo que en todo este tiempo ha conocido a tantas chicas que debe estar muy confundida.

- Ya lo creo, Peeta. Tiene doce y ve a su padre intercambiar novias como camisas. Y ésta se aparece desnuda...

- Lo sé. Sé que todos pensáis que soy un capullo idiota...

- No es así – discutió Annie

- Sí lo es y lo entiendo, de verdad. Pero estaba intentando hacerlo mejor.

- Liándote con Katniss delante de la niña?

- Por favor! – gruñó – Basta ya! Ya sé que la cagué, ya sé que la jodí, pero las cosas no cambiarán por más que me fusilen. Ya tengo suficiente con el desprecio que vi en la cara de mi hija. Ella es quien más me importa. Y es con ella con quien más quiero arreglarlo.

El intercomunicador sonó con la voz de Kachiri.

"Peeta, Delly Catwright está aquí - le informó su secretaria.

- Quieres conocerla? – le preguntó a su hermana

- Ella es tu nueva novia?

- No es mi novia, pero sí, es ella.

- Venga, preséntamela. Aunque no te aseguro que vaya a gustarme

- Ya lo sé – reconoció – Hazla pasar – dijo al aparato

La puerta se abrió y la guapísima rubia entró en el despacho.

- Hola, Peeta – le saludó antes de fijarse en Annie – No quería molestarte.

- No me molestas, Delly – dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la chica que le besó suavemente – Ven, te presentaré a mi hermana. Delly, ella es Annie Odair, mi hermana. Annie, ella es Delly Catwright.

- Oh, encantada – sonrió Delly feliz de conocer al fin alguien de la familia de Peeta – Peeta me ha hablado mucho de ti

- Un placer –contestó Annie – Yo también he escuchado algo de ti – confesó pensando en el escándalo protagonizado por la rubia

Annie se giró hacia su hermano.

- Yo me tengo que ir a recoger a mi pequeña a la escuela – le informó – pero te estaremos esperando este fin de semana.

- Allí estaremos, cariño.

- Dale un beso a mi sobrinita.

- De tu parte – dijo besando la mejilla de su hermana que se despidió amablemente de Delly antes de salir.

- Es muy simpática tu hermana –dijo Delly aunque Peeta creyó que era pura amabilidad, ya que tan pocas palabras no podían dar una idea de la simpatía de nadie.

- Sí, lo es – reconoció – Y tú? No te esperaba por aquí

- Estaba por aquí cerca y pensé que podríamos tomar un café

- Lo siento, Delly, pero tengo que recoger a Prim del colegio.

- Quieres que te acompañe? – ofreció entusiasmada

- Preferiría que hoy no, Delly. No te lo tomes a mal, pero necesito hablar con Prim de lo que sucedió el otro día. Ya sabes, fue muy sorpresivo para ella encontrarte a ti en mi casa, de esa forma.

- Oh, sí, claro – aceptó sonrojándose

- No te molestas, verdad? – dijo abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola a él para besarla suavemente

- No, claro que no – dijo respondiendo a su beso – Crees que ella no aceptará que tú y yo estemos juntos?

- Lo aceptará – aseguró él – Pero hubiera preferido esperar un poco. Ya sabes. Que lo nuestro fuese más sólido.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Prim subió al coche bastante enfurruñada.

- Preferiría irme a casa – dijo sin mirar a su padre

- No quieres pasar la noche conmigo? – preguntó dolido

Prim simplemente encogió los hombros.

- De acuerdo, cariño, te llevaré a casa de tu madre si es lo que prefieres, pero primero iremos a mi casa y hablaremos.

- No hay nada que quiera hablar contigo – contestó caprichosa

- Y qué haremos entonces, Prim? No volverás a dirigirme la palabra nunca más en la vida?

Desvió la mirada por la ventana del coche y no volvió a decir nada. Entraron en la casa y Peeta le sirvió un batido con galletas.

- Tu amiga no está hoy?

- No

- Por qué no?

- No vive aquí. Sólo ha estado aquí un par de veces.

Se sumieron en un incómodo silencio hasta que Peeta se decidió a hablar.

- Prim, sé que estás enfadada conmigo y me gustaría que me dijeras por qué. Si lo hablamos podremos solucionarlo.

- Yo no quiero solucionar nada.

- Pero yo sí. Eres mi hija, Prim. Eres la persona más importante en el mundo para mí, y no existe nada que desee más que estar bien contigo. Quiero que hablemos sobre lo que yo hice para lastimarte.

- Me mentiste! – espetó con rabia

- De acuerdo, hablemos de ello. Crees que te mentí porque no te conté que estaba con Delly.

- No me dijiste que tenías novia, y tú siempre me lo dices.

- Es verdad, cariño. No te dije que estaba con Delly, pero porque, en realidad, Delly no es mi novia. Apenas estamos empezando a conocernos. Hace muy poco tiempo que estamos saliendo juntos, sólo un par de semanas. Y no quería decírtelo hasta que no estuviera seguro de que era algo importante.

- No es importante?

- Aún no lo sé, cielo. Me gusta Delly, me gusta estar con ella, pero no sé si podremos tener una relación seria.

- Pero haces el amor con ella – dijo la niña y Peeta supo que la conversación se estaba complicando

- Sí

- Cómo puedes hacer el amor con alguien que no te importa?

- Prim... hay cosas que son muy difíciles de explicar. No querría decirte que lo entenderás cuando seas mayor, pero es la verdad. Sé que no es lo que quieres escuchar, pero es así.

- No lo entiendo

- Lo sé, cielo, pero la sexualidad es así. Todas las personas tenemos deseos sexuales y sentimos placer al mantener relaciones sexuales. Básicamente, puedes sentir deseos sexuales por personas que te atraigan, que te gusten, no hace falta que sientas amor para sentir deseo sexual.

- Pero no sería mejor que lo hicieras con alguien a quien amaras?

- Desde luego que sí, cielo. Hacer el amor con la persona que amas es lo más maravilloso que te puede suceder, pero en realidad, lo que es difícil es encontrar a la persona que amar. Encontrar a alguien por quien sentir deseo sexual es fácil, encontrar a la persona por quien sentir amor es difícil.

- Tú amas a mamá?

- Prim... – se quejó – No podemos volver a hablar de esto. Mamá y yo no podemos estar juntos, cariño, por mucho que insistas.

- Sólo quiero saber si amas a mamá.

- Sí – confesó – Siempre he amado a mamá.

- Y tienes ganas de hacer el amor con ella?

- Prim...

- Sólo dímelo. Te gustaría hacer el amor con mamá?

- Sí, ya te lo he dicho. Hacer el amor con la persona que amas es lo más extraordinario que alguien puede vivir.

- Y el día que os besasteis en la cocina, querías hacer el amor con ella?

Decidir ser completamente honesto con su hija podía llegar a ser difícil, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

- Sí

- Y ella quería hacerlo también?

- No lo sé – confesó – Yo creo que sí

- Yo no entiendo – gimió la niña – Si amas a mamá y quieres estar con ella, por qué no haces algo para conquistarla? Podrías hacer algo para que deje a Gale.

- No, Prim, no puedo. Eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte. Mamá está con Gale y quiere estar con él y ser feliz con él. Yo no puedo meterme en medio de ellos porque eso haría infeliz a mamá, y no es eso lo que yo quiero.

- Entonces dejarás que se quede con Gale y tú te quedarás con esa novia nueva

- Así es como debe ser, cielo. – sentenció con tristeza - Pero tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos sin importar nadie más.

- Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo, cielo - dijo abrazando a la niña - Te amo, Prim

- Yo también te amo, papi.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.

Nuevo capi!

* * *

_- Ya. Dijo que aún me amaba y me besó y eso fue lo que vio Prim._

_- Entiendo. Eso confundió a la niña._

_- Sí. Más aún cuando fue a casa de Peeta y se encontró con que éste tiene una nueva novia._

_- Por favor! _– exclamó la mujer _–_ _Peeta está perdido. No sé si algún día superará lo vuestro y dejará de hacer el tonto._

_- Portia, sabes cuáles fueron las palabras de Peeta hace seis años cuando le dije que quería el divorcio?_

_- Cuáles?_

_- Me dijo, "cómo quieras, ya me harás llegar los papeles"_


	11. Chapter 11

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 11

Katniss estaba en casa el viernes por la tarde. Prim estaba en casa de su padre y se quedaría con él hasta el domingo siguiente.

Estaba acabando de vestirse para esperar a Gale que la recogería para salir a cenar, cuando escuchó el timbre.

Aún faltaban unos minutos para que llegara Gale. Corrió hacia la puerta para encontrarse a quien fuera su suegra al abrir.

- Portia? – dijo a modo de saludo sorprendida – Qué raro tú aquí!

- Lo siento, cariño. Te interrumpo?

- No, claro que no, me estaba vistiendo porque voy a salir pero tengo un rato aún. Pasa – dijo haciéndose a un lado para que la mujer entrara – Tomamos un café?

- Sería genial – aceptó Portia – Sabía que Prim estaría con Peeta hoy, y quería hablar contigo.

- Claro, ven - dijo caminando hacia la cocina con la mujer tras ella – Prim se quedará con Peeta hasta el domingo.

- Sí, me lo dijo cuando estuvo en casa. – reconoció Portia sentándose con su taza de café – No estaba muy contenta, la verdad.

- Lo sé, pero hablé con ella ayer por la noche y parece ser que arreglaron sus diferencias.

- Prim estaba muy molesta con Peeta.

- Sí. Se sentía herida. Peeta nunca le ha mentido ni le ha engañado y se sentía traicionada por él, porque le ocultó que estaba saliendo con una mujer.

- Sí, me lo explicó. Quieres contarme lo que está sucediendo?

- A qué te refieres? – preguntó temerosa

- Prim dijo que os sorprendió besándoos

- Así fue - reconoció bajando la mirada tímida

- La niña está muy confundida

- Lo sé, Portia. Te aseguro que lo sé. Fue una imprudencia de nuestra parte.

- Qué pasa entre tú y Peeta, Katniss?

- Nada, en realidad. Dios, Portia! Esto es incómodo para mí, tú eres la madre de Peeta.

- Hey, Katniss, sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hija. No me digas eso, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. No voy a tomar partido arbitrariamente, lo sabes. Sé reconocer cuando mi hijo se comporta como un tonto.

- Lo sé. – miró a la mujer intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas – Sabes que he conocido a alguien...

- Algo he escuchado, pero no sé qué tipo de relación tienes con esa persona

- En realidad es muy reciente. Nos conocimos hace un par de meses y estamos intentando construir algo bueno.

- Me alegra por ti, Katniss

- De verdad?

- Claro que sí, cariño. No voy a negarte que desearía que tú y Peeta pudieseis estar juntos. Pero si no va a ser así quiero que ambos seáis felices.

- Gracias, de verdad. El tema es que Peeta acaba de saberlo.

- Ya – dijo la mujer comprensiva – Y no se lo tomó muy bien

- Creo que no. Hace un par de semanas me dijo que le parecía bien y que no interferiría, pero el fin de semana pasado cenamos todos en casa y Peeta y Gale se enfrascaron en una discusión sin sentido. Yo le reclamé a Peeta y él y yo discutimos. Una cosa trajo la otra y salimos a hablar del divorcio

- Peeta nunca se tomó bien el divorcio

- Ya. Dijo que aún me amaba y me besó y eso fue lo que vio Prim.

- Entiendo. Eso confundió a la niña.

- Sí. Más aún cuando fue a casa de Peeta y se encontró con que éste tiene una nueva novia.

- Por favor! – exclamó la mujer – Peeta está perdido. No sé si algún día superará lo vuestro y dejará de hacer el tonto.

- Portia, sabes cuáles fueron las palabras de Peeta hace seis años cuando le dije que quería el divorcio?

- Cuáles?

- Me dijo, "cómo quieras, ya me harás llegar los papeles"

Portia alzó una ceja mirándola estupefacta.

- Ni tan siquiera me preguntó por qué. No discutió, no cuestionó. Llegué a creer que había estado esperando que yo se lo pidiera. He pensado cientos de veces que tal vez me trataba de la forma que lo hacía para que yo quisiera divorciarme de él.

- Oh, no, Katniss, no es así. No creas eso, cariño, no es así. Peeta te ha amado desde siempre. Sólo ha sido un tonto arrogante y orgulloso.

- No lo sé, Portia. Hay cosas que es imposible no ver.

- A qué te refieres?

- Peeta y yo nos casamos porque quedé embarazada de Prim.

- Os habríais casado igual tarde o temprano – aseguró la mujer

- Tal vez sí, pero no puedo evitar pensar que Peeta no tuvo opción.

- La tenía, Katniss, no te confundas. No tenía por qué casarse contigo de no haberlo deseado, pudo hacerse cargo de Prim sin necesidad de que os casarais.

- No Peeta. Es demasiado responsable para hacer eso.

- Te equivocas en eso.

- Imaginas lo que sentí la primera vez que tuvo una cita con una modelo después del divorcio? Aún lo recuerdo. Vino a recoger a Prim acompañado de una veinteañera guapísima. Estuvo todo el fin de semana con ellos y durmió con Peeta en su casa. Sabes lo que sentí? Siempre pensé que estuvo siete años rodeado de modelos guapas y disponibles y él atado a mí. Atado a la mujer que había quedado embarazada y le había obligado a casarse con ella siendo unos críos.

- Te equivocas, Katniss. Estoy segura de que te equivocas.

- Ojalá, Portia, porque no soportaría pensar que le hice infeliz. Pero ahora necesito pasar página. Durante años se me ha estrujado el corazón cada vez que Prim venía a contarme que su padre tenía novia. Todas guapas, perfectas, independientes. Al principio pensé que volveríamos a estar juntos, pero eso nunca sucedió. Y necesité seguir adelante.

- Y ahora viene el muy tonto a decirte que siempre te ha amado...

- Sí. Sé que lo hace porque está celoso de Gale. No lo haría si yo no estuviera con nadie. Pero duele muchísimo. Y más me dolió saber que todo lo dijo mientras está con alguien más.

- Entiendo, cariño – Portia acarició su mano comprensiva – Entiendo. Qué vais a hacer ahora?

- Necesitamos una tregua. No podemos seguir como estos últimos días porque nos haremos mucho daño.

- Quieres que hable con él? – ofreció Portia

- No, no. Por favor, no. Intentaré hablar con él cuando estemos más tranquilos. Al menos debemos hacerlo por Prim.

El timbre las interrumpió y Katniss abrió haciendo pasar a Gale.

- Ven, pasa – dijo invitándolo a entrar

Portia se levantó de su asiento para saludar al hombre que la observó curioso.

- Portia, este es Gale Hawthorne, mi novio – le presentó – Gale, ella es Portia Mellark, la abuela de Prim.

- Encantada – sonrió la mujer estrechando la mano de Gale que la miraba intrigado

- Igualmente – respondió escueto

- Bueno, Kat, cariño. No te entretengo más.– se dirigió a Katniss – Me marcho, así vosotros podréis salir y disfrutar la noche, aprovechando que Prim no está en casa.

- Eso haremos. – respondió Katniss acompañándola a la puerta

- Gracias por el café, cielo. Y cuídate mucho y no dejes de buscar tu felicidad, cielo. Te la mereces.

- Gracias, Portia – dijo abrazando a la mujer– Gracias por todo.

Gale la miraba aprensivo cuando volvió a la cocina.

- Es la madre de tu ex – dijo molesto

- Sí lo es

- Aún te ves con la madre de tu ex?

- Es la abuela de mi hija, Gale

- Pero no ha venido a ver a tu hija

- No. Ha venido a verme a mí.

- Y eso por qué?

- Estaba preocupada por Prim.

- Por qué?

- Prim discutió con Peeta y estaba un poco confundida y le transmitió su preocupación a Portia. Ella quería hablar conmigo sobre eso.

- Te contaré algo, Katniss. Magde, mi ex mujer, es la mujer favorita de mi madre.

Kat lo miró escuchándolo curiosa. Gale no solía hablar de su ex esposa ni tampoco de su madre. Como ambas vivían en Nueva York, a ella nunca se le ocurrió que hubiera algo que les separara más que la distancia.

- Magde me engañó con otro hombre. Quedó embarazada de Tom y por ello nos divorciamos.

- Sabía que te había sido infiel...

- Sí, lo fue. Pero mi madre nunca la culpó. Ya sabes que yo no puedo tener hijos. Mi madre entiende que Magde deseaba hijos y por eso me engañó. Según mi madre, estaba justificada. La cuestión es que como Magde no tiene madre, mi madre ejerce ese papel.

- Te sientes traicionado por tu madre?

- No me importa eso. Lo que me molesta es que según mi madre, nunca, ninguna mujer, es suficientemente buena para mí, salvo Madge. A mí me parece completamente fuera de lugar que mi madre mantenga el contacto con mi ex. Y ahora resulta que tú haces lo mismo con la madre de tu ex marido.

- No es lo mismo, Gale

- Ah, no?

- No. Tú no tienes nada en común con tu ex ni con su familia. Yo sí. Peeta y yo tenemos una hija en común, eso hace que tenga un vínculo con toda su familia. Nunca alejaré a mi hija de la familia de su padre. Yo no tengo más familia que mis padres. Por mi parte, Prim sólo tiene a sus abuelos pero por parte de Peeta, tiene abuelos, tíos y primos. No voy a alejarla de toda una familia que la adora.

- No alejes a la niña si no quieres, pero tú no tienes por qué tener contacto con ellos.

- La hermana de Peeta y la mujer de su mejor amigo, son mis mejores amigas. Debo alejarme de ellas también? – dijo molesta

- Deberías, sí – sentenció irritado

- Eso son tonterías. Qué quieres que haga Gale? Toda mi vida adulta transcurrió junto a esas personas. Alejarme de ellos sería quedarme sola. No voy a hacerlo. No lo haré por un capricho tonto, porque eso es lo que es.

- No para mí. Crees que es fácil para mí? – gruñó perdiendo el control que nunca perdía– Tu hija me detesta. Y encima está rodeada de cientos de personas que están del lado del capullo de su padre.

- Eso son tonterías, ninguno de ellos toma partido contra ti, frente a Prim.

- Ya quisiera verlo yo.

- Venga ya, Gale. Fue Clove quien nos presentó. Cato, su marido, es el mejor amigo de Peeta. Es su mejor amigo desde que estaban en el instituto. No crees que habría hecho algo para que tú y yo no saliéramos juntos, si hubiese querido? Peeta y yo llevamos cinco años separados, nadie se pone en contra de que yo rehaga mi vida.

Gale bufó molesto. Katniss se acercó a él abrazándolo.

- Vamos, cariño, no te lo tomes así – ronroneó contra sus labios – Portia estaba preocupada por Prim.

- Pues que se lo diga a su hijo – bufó alejándose de ella – Acaba de prepararte que se nos pasará la hora de la reserva.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.

* * *

_- Siento haberme portado así contigo también. He sido un idiota desde hace no sé cuánto tiempo. –_ dijo mirándola con cariño

_- Peeta, necesitamos un respiro. Por ti, por mí, pero sobre todo por Prim. No podemos mantener la situación que venimos llevando las últimas semanas._

_- Lo sé. He sido un completo gilipollas estos últimos días. No puedo evitarlo. –_ se giró de frente a ella _–_ _Te amo, Katniss -_ confesó haciéndole desviar la mirada _– Te amo y me puse frenético cuando supe que estabas saliendo con alguien. No sé qué pretendía, en realidad. Supongo que debí imaginar que llegaría el día que conocerías a alguien, pero después de casi seis años, creo que una parte de mí se convenció de que no sucedería._

_- Pero qué es lo que querías, Peeta? Tú siempre has estado con mujeres, ahora mismo sales con alguien. Qué esperabas que yo hiciera?_


	12. Chapter 12

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**Mi ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 12

- Hola, Mami – gritó Prim cuando entró en la casa

- Hey, cariño – saludó Katniss alejándose del ordenador donde trabajaba para abrazar a su hija – ¿Cómo estás, cielo?

- Bien. ¿A que no sabes a dónde fuimos hoy con papá? – exclamó con entusiasmo

- No lo sé

- Fuimos a casa de tía Annie a ver a tu prima…

- ¿De verdad? – sonrió

- Sí, fue muy divertido. Tía Annie dijo que algún día puedo ir a hacerle de canguro. Y me pagarán.

- ¿Y crees que podrás tú sola con tu prima?

- Claro que sí. – dijo con suficiencia – ¿Me dejarás ir?

- Ya veremos. Si han acabado los exámenes entonces no creo que haya problema para que te quedes un rato con ellos.

- Gracias, mami – dijo abrazándola

- ¿Habéis cenado? – preguntó Kat mirando a Peeta que las observaba desde la puerta del estudio

- Sí, cenamos en casa de tía Annie.

- ¿Entonces que tal si te preparas para ir a la cama?

- Sí – dijo yendo hasta su padre – ¿Ya te vas, papi?

- Sí, cariño

- Peeta – interrumpió Katniss – ¿Quieres que tomemos un café?

Peeta la observó especulativo.

- De acuerdo, un café estaría bien.

- Ok. Yo me iré a la ducha. No te vayas antes de que yo vuelva.

- Claro que no, cielo - aseguró revolviéndole el cabello a la niña

Siguió a Kat a la cocina cuando la niña se marchó. Katniss sirvió dos tazas de café y se sentaron en el salón.

- Veo que ya habéis solucionado todo – comentó Kat intentando romper el hielo

- Sí. Al principio estaba muy enfadada conmigo pero me perdonó.

- Me alegro mucho, de verdad. Prim está muy triste si estáis enfadados y sé que tú también.

- Es lo más importante para mí - confesó sin levantar la vista de su taza de café

- Lo sé. Y tú para ella también.

- Lo siento, Katniss – dijo después de un momento – Fui un idiota. No debí exponer a Prim a estas situaciones. Se me fue de las manos.

- Lo sé. Sé que no era tu intención, pero deberás tener más cuidado, Peeta. No quiero ponerme en plan sermón, pero Prim está en una edad complicada. Está descubriendo la sexualidad y no sé si le estamos dando las mejores pautas. Fue muy difícil para mí intentar explicarle... Ella siempre había relacionado el sexo con el amor, y en realidad es cómo prefiero que lo entienda, al menos por ahora.

- Lo sé. Yo también intenté hablar con ella de este tema

- ¿Y cómo te fue?

Peeta levantó la vista para mirarla sonriendo.

- Terrible, ¿cómo crees? Soy un hombre – dijo con fingida indignación – Nadie nos prepara para hablar de sexo con nuestras hijas. Con hijos, tal vez, pero con hijas! Ni hablar.

Katniss no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y el ambiente se distendió.

- Siento haberme portado así contigo también. He sido un idiota desde hace no sé cuánto tiempo. – dijo mirándola con cariño

- Peeta, necesitamos un respiro. Por ti, por mí, pero sobre todo por Prim. No podemos mantener la situación que venimos llevando las últimas semanas.

- Lo sé. He sido un completo gilipollas estos últimos días. No puedo evitarlo. – se giró de frente a ella – Te amo, Katniss - confesó haciéndole desviar la mirada – Te amo y me puse frenético cuando supe que estabas saliendo con alguien. No sé qué pretendía, en realidad. Supongo que debí imaginar que llegaría el día que conocerías a alguien, pero después de casi seis años, creo que una parte de mí se convenció de que no sucedería.

- Pero qué es lo que querías, ¿Peeta? Tú siempre has estado con mujeres, ahora mismo sales con alguien. Qué esperabas que yo hiciera?

- No sé. Tal vez esperaba que en algún momento te podrías lo suficientemente celosa como para pedirme que volviéramos.

- Si alguna vez quisiste que volviéramos a estar juntos,¿ por qué no me lo pediste tú, Peeta?

- Sabes por qué. Porque soy un capullo arrogante y orgulloso. Porque me convencí de que, ya que tú habías pedido el divorcio, tú debías ser quien quisiera volver atrás.

- ¿Te das cuenta? Cuando te pedí el divorcio creí que discutirías, que te negarías, que al menos me pedirías que buscáramos una forma de solucionar las cosas. Cuando no lo hiciste, me convencí de que en realidad era porque lo que tú en el fondo deseabas era que nos divorciáramos.

- Qué tontería! – exclamó sorprendido – ¿Por qué iba a querer que nos divorciáramos? Te amaba, Katniss. Lo hacía entonces y lo hago ahora. Te he amado desde el mismo día que derramaste aquella cerveza en mi regazo en la cafetería de Effie.

- Te viste obligado a casarte conmigo cuando quedé embarazada – explicó ella con dolor

- Qué va! El embarazo simplemente aceleró las cosas. Me hubiera casado contigo cuando hubieses vuelto de la universidad. Nunca pensé que no sería así.

- Siempre pensé que de no habernos embarazado, lo habrías dejado conmigo. Y para más seguridad, me mantenías en la casa, sin querer que saliera, sin querer que trabajara. Yo creía que podría trabajar contigo en Mellark's plublicy, pero tú no querías. Yo sólo sabía que mi marido estaba todo el día rodeado de las mujeres más guapas de la ciudad. Todas hermosas y completamente disponibles. Independientes. Todo lo que yo no era.

- Por favor – exclamó pasándose los dedos por los cabellos – Cómo puedes pensar algo así? No quería que trabajaras porque tenía pánico.

- ¿Pánico? – preguntó incrédula – ¿Pánico de qué?

- Venga ya, Katniss. Tú te casaste conmigo porque estabas embarazada. No tenías más opción.

- Sí la tenía – discutió

- No la tenías. Abortar nunca fue una opción, y ser madre a los diecinueve ya te impedía bastantes cosas. Como por ejemplo ir a la universidad. Siempre quise convencerme que aunque hubieses ido a la universidad, tú y yo habríamos estado juntos. Pero no puedo ignorar el hecho de que nunca conociste otro hombre más que a mí. Si hubieses ido a la universidad, hubieses conocido más chicos. No creo que hubieses elegido quedarte conmigo.

- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¿Por qué me habría ido con alguien más?

- Por qué no, ¿ Kat? No lo sabes porque nunca tuviste la opción. Fui tu único hombre. Cuando acabaste de estudiar y dijiste que querías trabajar, pensé que si trabajabas fuera conocerías otros hombres y te darías cuenta de que yo no era la persona con quien debías estar. Tenía miedo de que me dejaras.

- No puedo creerlo – murmuró ella escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos

Peeta se acercó a ella y levantó su cara de su refugio.

- Lo siento, Katniss. Lo siento de verdad. Te amé siempre, nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Pero necesito que seas feliz. Yo no pude hacerte feliz. Quiero que lo seas ahora. – dijo con el corazón en la mano – Me pone de los nervios saber que estás con Hawthorne, pero es tu decisión, tu elección, y voy a respetarla.

Katniss tembló cuando tímidas lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos.

- Te prometo, y esta vez es de verdad, que voy a respetar tu decisión. Quiero que seas feliz y si crees que Gale Hawthorne te hará feliz, entonces yo no voy a interponerme.

Lentamente se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Le dio un beso tímido, cargado de ternura antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos sosteniendo su cabeza recostada en su pecho.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Prim nerviosa desde la puerta del salón

Se separaron mirándola con cariño.

- Nada, cielo, todo está bien – dijo Peeta levantándose para acercarse a su hija – Mamá y yo sólo estábamos hablando

- Por qué lloras, mami? – preguntó la niña mirando a su padre recelosa

- No es nada, cariño. Sólo estábamos hablando y me puse un poco triste, pero está todo bien.

- No os habéis peleado, verdad?

- No, claro que no, cariño.

- No, cielo, de verdad que no. Yo sólo estaba disculpándome con mamá, eso es todo. – declaró Peeta abrazando a la pequeña antes de despedirse y marchar, dejando a su ex mujer sumida en un pozo de angustia y desconcierto.

* * *

Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Y especialmente gracias por leer.

Aquí el capi de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado.

* * *

_**Les dejo un adelanto:**_

Varias horas más tarde, Gale se acercó a Katniss que se servía un refresco en una mesa más alejada.

_- Tú lo ves, verdad? –_ preguntó con tono irritado

– _Qué cosa, cariño? –_ dijo girándose hacia él

_- Lo incómodo de esta situación_

_- Qué situación? –_ preguntó intrigada volteándose para mirarle

_- Ésta –_ dijo señalando con la mano el ambiente general de la fiesta _– Lo incómodo que es para mí y para la novia de tu ex, esta situación._


	13. Chapter 13

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 13

- Delly me dijo que me regalará una caja de maquillaje – le contó Prim a su madre mientras se ponía brillo en las uñas

-¿ Maquillaje, Prim? No te parece que eres un poco joven para eso?

- Es maquillaje para chicas de mi edad.

- ¿Y cuándo lo usarás? No pensarás ir al colegio maquillada, o sí?

- No, pero cuando vaya a una fiesta sí podría utilizarlo

- Ya veremos – sentenció su madre dándose una última capa de laca rosa en las uñas de los pies

En las últimas dos semanas, la relación de Peeta con Delly Catwright se había consolidado y le había presentado formalmente a su hija.

Después de la charla que habían mantenido, llena de confesiones, Kat se había sentido realmente confundida. Pero Peeta le había asegurado que le permitiría ser feliz con Gale, y desde entonces no había interferido en absoluto. De hecho, estaba demostrando su intención de mantener también él una relación formal.

Al principio había sido difícil de comprender pero Katniss había tomado el camino más fácil. No cuestionarse. En el fondo de sí sabía que tal vez estuviese renunciando a su felicidad, pero era demasiado cobarde para hacer nada al respecto.

Prim por su parte, estaba encantada con Delly y no hacía más que hablar de ella. Katniss no podía dejar de ver el contraste de opiniones que tenía Prim sobre las parejas de sus progenitores. Adoraba a Delly pero seguía odiando a Gale.

- El padre de Delly es dueño de una empresa de cosméticos – repitió

- Ya me lo habías explicado

- ¿No es genial?

- Sí, lo es - aceptó con fingido interés anudando su vestido

- Delly es la mejor novia que ha tenido papá – sentenció

- Mejor que Glimmer?

- Mucho mejor – aseguró – Glimmer no acabó el instituto

- ¡Qué mal! – dijo Katniss irónicamente

- Sí. Papá dice que no conocía a Shakespeare. ¿Lo puedes creer?

- No, desde luego que no – "adolescentes" pensó Katniss recordando la guerra que habían peleado Peeta y ella contra Prim hasta un mes atrás cuando lograr que estudiara era una odisea.

- ¿Cuánto tardará Gale en venir a recogernos?

- No mucho, así que mejor acaba de prepararte

- De acuerdo – aceptó y subió a su habitación para terminar de vestirse

Rue, la hija de Annie y Finnick, cumplían dos años y sus padres habían organizado un cumpleaños en un club campestre.

Haymitch y Effie estaban allí cuando Katniss, Gale y Prim llegaron.

- Abuelitos! – gritó la niña lanzándose en los brazos de su abuelo

- Mi niñita – la saludó el hombre con cariño – Preciosa, cariño – besó a su hija

- Hola, papá, mamá – dijo abrazando a sus padres antes de presentarles a su novio. – Mamá, papá, él es Gale. Gale, ellos son mis padres, Haymitch y Effie.

No pudo evitar notar la rigidez con que sus padres y Gale se trataban. Aún tras seis años separada de Peeta, sus padres mantenían las esperanzas de una reconciliación entre ambos. Sus padres adoraban a Peeta como si fuera su propio hijo, y era difícil para ellos aceptar a su sustituto.

De todas formas fueron atentos y amables con el rígido novio de su hija.

Se quedaron junto a los padres de Katniss hasta que Plutarch y Portia se acercaron a saludarles también.

Llevaban dos horas en la fiesta cuando Peeta llegó acompañado por Delly.

Gale y Katniss estaban con Annie, Finnick, Clove y Cato cuando Peeta se acercó.

- Al fin – exclamó Annie – pensé que no llegarías nunca

-¿Cómo no iba a llegar al cumpleaños de mi sobrinita? – dijo besando a su hermana

Se volteó hacia el grupo sin poder mirar directamente a Katniss, acompañada por Gale.

- Bien, gente, les presento a Delly Catwright. Delly, a Cato y Annie ya les conoces. Finnick Odair, mi cuñado, y Clove, la esposa de Cato. –girándose levemente hacia su ex mujer les presentó también – Ella es Katniss, la mamá de Prim, y su novio, Gale Hawthorne.

- Encantada – dijo la rubia sonriente – He escuchado mucho de todos vosotros.

- ¡Papi! – el grito de Prim que se acercaba corriendo rompió el incómodo silencio

- ¡Cariño! – la saludó levantándola en sus brazos – Estás guapísima – dijo alejándola de él para observarla bien con sus piratas negros y la ceñida camiseta rosa que a criterio de su padre la hacía ver demasiado mayor.

Prim saludó a Delly con entusiasmo, y la conversación se dividió en grupos.

.

Varias horas más tarde, Gale se acercó a Katniss que se servía un refresco en una mesa más alejada.

- Tú lo ves, ¿verdad? – preguntó con tono irritado

– Qué cosa, ¿cariño? – dijo girándose hacia él

- Lo incómodo de esta situación

- ¿Qué situación? – inquirió intrigada volteándose para mirarle

- Ésta – dijo señalando con la mano el ambiente general de la fiesta – Lo incómodo que es para mí y para la novia de tu ex, esta situación.

Katniss siguió su mirada. Haymitch, su padre, estaba con Plutarch y Cessar, el tío de Peeta. Effie a su vez hablaba con su ex suegra y las primas de ésta.

Delly, de pie junto a las primas de Peeta permanecía en un incómodo silencio.

- Explícate

- Venga ya, Katniss. Es más que incómodo. Tú y tus padres, qué hacéis aquí?

- A qué te refieres?

- Lo sabes bien. Tú y tus padres ya no pertenecéis a la familia Mellark. No deberíais estar aquí. YO no debería estar aquí. Qué hago yo aquí en la fiesta que da tu EX cuñada para tus EX sobrina, hablando con tus EX suegros? No tiene sentido. Y esa chica, Delly, ¿cómo de incómoda crees que debe sentirse? Está intentando ocupar un lugar en una familia en la que todos adoran a la anterior ocupante.

- Annie es mi mejor amiga. - discutió escondiendo la mirada - Ya te lo dije. Su hija es mi sobrina, lo serían aún si yo no hubiese estado casada con Peeta. Annie y Finnick tuvieron muchas dificultades para poder embarazarse de la niña. Yo estuve siempre con ellos, crees que no vendría a su fiesta de cumpleaños? Yo no estoy ocupando el lugar de pareja de Peeta, así que Delly puede estar tranquila que ese lugar es suyo. Yo estoy aquí como amiga de Annie y Finnick.

- Yo, yo, yo. Todo tú. Y los demás, ¿Katniss? Tal vez deberías mirar un poco más allá de ti y permitirle a la chica ocupar el sitio que le corresponde. Pero no todo es tu culpa, no. También de Annie y Finnick. Annie no está dispuesta a hacerle un lugar a la mujer de su hermano, porque ella ya decidió que ese lugar es tuyo.

- No es verdad – rebatió aunque una parte de ella le decía que Gale tenía razón

- Hace cinco minutos me encontré inmerso en una conversación con tu padre y tu ex suegro.¿ Sabes lo raro que es eso? Sabes lo duro que es para mí ver que tu hija me odia, pero ama a la novia de su padre?

- Lo siento. También es difícil para mí saber que a Prim le cuesta aceptarte.

- Le cuesta aceptarme es una manera muy suave de decirlo. Me odia, esa es la verdad.

No podía contradecirlo, lo que Gale decía era la más estricta realidad y ella no sabía cómo cambiarlo.

- No sé, Gale, lo siento, no sé qué hacer para que os llevéis mejor.

El hombre suspiró incómodo.

- Si no te importa, me marcharé

Lo miró preocupada.

- ¿Marcharte? No, Gale.¿Por qué? Esperemos un poco hasta que corten el pastel. Luego podemos irnos todos. No quiero llevarme a Prim aún, se está divirtiendo.

- No, cariño. Tú quédate con la niña. Estoy seguro que tus padres podrán llevarte a casa.

- No quiero que te vayas, Gale.

- Creo que será lo más cómodo para todos. – dijo y la besó con suavidad – Te llamaré mañana. Tal vez podamos comer juntos.

- Estás seguro de que quieres irte, ¿Gale? Prim irá a dormir a casa de mis padres, podrías quedarte en casa esta noche.

- Prefiero irme, querida, de verdad lo prefiero. Ya te veré mañana.

Sentada en un banco bajo la sombra de un árbol, miraba la fiesta mientras reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Gale, cuando vio a Delly más alejada junto a la mesa de las bebidas.

Peeta estaba con Haymitch enfrascado en una conversación sobre el trabajo de mi padre.

Para los padres de Katniss, Peeta era el hijo que nunca habían tenido y tenían con él una relación estupenda.

Pensó que Gale tenía razón. No podía ser cómodo para Delly ver a su novio tan cercano al padre de su ex. No podía ser cómodo ver a la ex, tan unida a la familia.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó a la chica.

- Hola – le saludó cálidamente

Delly se volvió hacia ella y se sonrojó furiosamente al reconocerla.

- Hola – saludó con timidez

Katniss sonrió comprensiva, ante la incomodidad de la mujer.

- Estas fiestas son un poco agotadoras a veces. Hay demasiada gente y desconcierta un poco.

- Sí, un poco – reconoció la rubia – Yo tampoco es que conozca a mucha gente.

- Sí, es incómodo cuando no conoces a mucha gente. – dio un sorbo a su bebida – Prim dice que tienes una empresa de cosmética.

- Oh, sí. Bueno, es una empresa familiar en realidad, pero nos va bastante bien. En los últimos tiempos ha crecido bastante. Y ahora que decidimos hacer una publicidad masiva esperamos aumentar aún más las ventas. Fue así como conocí a Peeta, su agencia nos está haciendo la publicidad – Katniss asintió sonriendo. Delly era de esas personas a las que un simple empujoncito las llevaba a hablar sin parar – En realidad la campaña ya está casi terminada pero bueno, él y yo seguimos juntos.

- Ya veo

- Oh, disculpa – dijo sonrojándose – Supongo que no debería hablar de esto contigo.

- Oh, no te preocupes. Está bien. Peeta y yo llevamos años separados pero tenemos una buena relación. Me alegra que esté contigo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Peeta es una buena persona y yo le tengo mucho aprecio. Se merece tener a alguien especial y, según Prim, tú eres grandiosa.

- ¿Eso dice? Prim es un encanto de niña.

- Sí que lo es.

- Ella y yo no empezamos con muy buen pie, ¿sabes? Pero luego mejoramos.

- Sí, algo he oído – reconoció

- Lo lamento – se disculpó la rubia – Tengo dos sobrinos, pero son mucho menores que Prim. Peeta ama a Prim. Yo quería caerle bien porque sé lo importante que es para él. Me gustaba pensar que era la novia "cool" del padre. El día que se apareció en la casa, no quise perder la oportunidad de presentarme, pero no lo hice muy bien. Peeta se molestó bastante conmigo – declaró con un mohín

- Peeta es muy protector con Prim pero no voy a negar que prefiero que sea así. No voy a negarte tampoco que me molesté mucho contigo cuando me enteré de lo que sucedió – Delly se sonrojó bajando la mirada – Pero todos nos equivocamos alguna vez, y lo importante es no cometer dos veces el mismo error. Y realmente, desde entonces, has sido fantástica con Prim y ella te adora, así que ese incidente está olvidado para mí.

- Gracias, Katniss. De verdad que intento hacerlo bien. Peeta me gusta mucho y quiero tener algo bueno con él. Sé que podemos hacerlo. Él también está muy bien conmigo… es el hombre de mi vida y yo espero ser la mujer de su vida también… hare todo lo posible porque lo nuestro funcione… después de todo tengo una oportunidad… y no pienso desaprovecharla – aseguró Delly y Katniss no pudo evitar sentir un agudo dolor en el corazón – Sabes, no creí que fueras tan simpática. Siempre pensé en ti como la bruja de la ex esposa – dijo haciéndola reír – Veo que eres mucho más maja que eso.

- Bueno, gracias, supongo. Igual también puedo ser un poco bruja a veces, pero estoy intentando madurar. Prim es lo más importante para mí también. Y si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para que ella sea feliz, lo haré. Prim ama a su padre y le hace bien verlo feliz, así que yo también quiero que lo sea. Aunque te confieso que si no creyera que eres una buena persona no te aceptaría sólo por ser la pareja de Peeta. Pero conste que a veces puedo ponerme un poco celosa de ti.

- ¿Por Peeta? – preguntó la joven con sorpresa

- No, no por Peeta – sonrió – Por Prim. Últimamente sólo habla de ti y de tu empresa de cosméticos. Ya sabes, adolescente y maquillaje puede ser una combinación letal.

- Oh, sí, ya lo creo. Sabes que le dije que le regalaría una maleta de maquillaje?

- Sí, y no te negaré que me preocupa un poco.

- No tienes por qué. Te aseguro que es todo muy inocente. Sólo algún brillo labial y cremas anti acné. Nada de colores estridentes ni seductores.

- Me alegro que me lo aclares – confesó sonriendo

* * *

Capi nuevo! A leer y disfrutar.

Besos Y Abrazos

* * *

Y también un adelanto del próximo:

_- Eres su tía – _discutió

_- No, Peeta. Cuando tú te cases con Delly, ella será la tía de Rue._

_- Hey, eso de casarme con Delly es un poco repentino._

_- Bueno, es igual, con Delly o con quien sea._

_- No sé, Kat. Mis padres te quieren como si fueras una hija más. Lo mismo que siento yo por tus padres. No creo que eso tenga por qué cambiar._

_- Ya. Lo sé. Pero no sé, si eso va afectar a nuestras parejas..._

_- Pues lo siento. Si Hawthorne no puede con eso, que lo zurzan. Yo no dejaré mi relación con tus padres porque él se sienta incómodo. Llevo demasiados años cerca de ellos. Son los abuelos de mi hija. Tampoco pienso pedirle a mi familia que se aleje de ti, después de ser familia durante quince años. Es ridículo. – _declaró firmemente


	14. Chapter 14

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 14

- Te vi hablando con Katniss hoy – le dijo Peeta curioso cuando entraban en el departamento de Delly, cuando ésta colgaba su bolso en el colgador del vestíbulo

- Oh, sí, es muy simpática

-¿ De verdad te lo pareció? – preguntó sorprendido

- Sí lo es. No es la bruja ex esposa que yo me había imaginado – dijo abrazándolo seductora mientras restregaba las caderas contra la pelvis de Peeta – Aunque preferiría que no fuera tan guapa – confesó antes de acercar su boca a la de él para besarlo.

Peeta se carcajeó antes de separar los labios para profundizar el beso.

- Me sorprendió un poco veros hablando tan cómodamente

- Ella vio que yo estaba sola y supongo que le di pena.

- Lo siento, cariño, no me di cuenta de que estabas sola, pensé que te estabas divirtiendo.

- Oh, sí, me divertí, pero es un poco raro ver a tu familia y la de tu ex tan unida.

- Katniss y yo comenzamos a salir cuando éramos muy jóvenes. Nuestras familias se unieron mucho. Además éramos unos críos cuando Prim nació. Necesitamos mucha ayuda de nuestras familias. Y ni hablar que ser la primera nieta los tenía locos a todos.

- ¿Crees que yo tengo posibilidades de que me acepten tanto como a Katniss? – preguntó insegura

- Claro que sí – ronroneó él contra su cuello deslizando la lengua por él hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja.

Las manos de Delly desabrocharon lentamente la camisa de Peeta hasta quitársela deslizándola por los fuertes hombros.

Peeta bajó las manos para apretar sus redondos glúteos apretándola contra él. Con sus dedos fue subiendo la falda del vestido hasta dejarla por encima de la cintura.

Giró sin soltar a la chica empujándola hasta recostarla contra la pared de la entrada, sin dejar de besar y mordisquear su cuello.

Delly levantó las piernas enredándolas en la estrecha cintura masculina. Manteniéndola recostada contra la pared, bajó los tirantes del vestido hasta dejar libres los pechos bajo el sujetador de encaje. Bajó la copa derecha y el firme seno se irguió frente a él. Lo masajeó entre los dedos sintiendo el oscuro pezón erguirse firmemente contra la palma de la mano. Bajó la boca hasta él y lo succionó con avidez.

Delly gemía bajo su asedio restregando indolente su centro contra la cremallera de los vaqueros oscuros de Peeta.

Los dedos femeninos se enredaban en los cabellos rubios sosteniéndole firmemente apretado contra su pecho.

Peeta bajó la mano y desabrochó sus pantalones, bajándolos lo suficiente para liberar su erección. Hizo a un lado las braguitas húmedas y sin más preámbulo la penetró de una firme estocada.

- Oh, Peeta... – gemía la chica contra él – Estoy muy caliente... – gruñó

- Venga, Tan, córrete para mí

- Dame duro... – rogó cabalgándolo impaciente

Peeta bajó sus brazos para enganchar las piernas de Delly, pasándolos por detrás de sus rodillas. Le alzó más las piernas sosteniéndola presionada contra la pared. La embistió con dureza hasta sentirla tensarse alrededor de su miembro.

Delly gritó empujándolo hacia ella con los tacones sobre los glúteos prietos. Se separó un instante para continuar embistiéndola con necesidad hasta que el clímax lo alcanzó derramándose en su interior.

- ¿Te quedarás esta noche? – pidió la rubia cuando Peeta salió de su interior sosteniéndola para estabilizarla

- No puedo, cariño. Quedé con Katniss que pasaría por su casa. – dijo acomodando sus pantalones

- ¿De tu ex? – preguntó extrañada

- Sí. Prim no estará en casa y queríamos hablar sobre las vacaciones de verano de Prim. Es imposible hacerlo cuando ella está presente.

- ¿Qué planes tienes para las vacaciones? – ronroneó la chica acariciando su miembro por encima de la cremallera de sus vaqueros

- No lo sé – dijo haciéndose el interesante acercando su pelvis al suave monte de ella – Quiero ver qué planea hacer Katniss, pero pensé que podríamos ir a la playa, no sé, quizás Hawai o tal vez el Caribe. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

- Pensé que nunca lo pedirías – sonrió ella bajando la cremallera que Peeta acababa de cerrar

- Debo irme, cariño – sonrió él cogiéndole la mano para detenerla

- Sólo déjame despedirme – dijo seductora y bajó poniéndose de rodillas frente al miembro que empezaba a erguirse bajo el asedio de los dedos de la chica

Peeta suspiró apoyando las manos sobre la pared mientras Delly soplaba sobre la dura erección.

- Quieres follar mi boca, ¿Peeta? – preguntó suavemente

- Joder... vaya si quiero hacerlo...

- Entonces, hazlo

Bajó una mano para acunar la nuca de la chica que sostenía con ambas manos el pene enhiesto. Empujó las caderas hacia delante hasta rozar los labios femeninos. Delly abrió la boca permitiéndole deslizarse en su interior.

Su lengua acariciaba la parte de abajo del pene mientras él respiraba erráticamente.

- Espera un segundo... – rogó – Sólo un segundo...

Delly abrió más la boca relajando la garganta para tomarlo más profundo en su interior. Peeta comenzó su vaivén entrando y saliendo rítmicamente, mientras ella le succionaba con fuerza.

Bajó una de sus manos hasta alcanzar la bolsa de sus testículos y la apretó masajeándola mientras Peeta gruñía. Le dio un leve tirón al saco y acabó con el poco autocontrol que aún le quedaba a él.

Apretando la cabeza de la mujer contra él, embistió con fuerza hasta explotar en su boca, golpeando el fondo de su garganta con su caliente chorro.

Apoyó la frente en la pared intentando encontrar el oxígeno suficiente para respirar.

Delly se levantó y le arregló los pantalones.

- Piensa en mí cuando estés con tu ex – susurró en su oído antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla

- Lo haré – prometió aunque sabía lo difícil que le resultaba, cuando estaba con Katniss, pensar en nadie que no fuera ella misma.

Katniss vestía la enorme camiseta de la universidad de Columbia que Peeta le había regalado trece años antes cuando había vuelto de Nueva York.

Era vieja, estaba desgastada, estirada y con agujeros, pero Katniss la amaba y dormía con ella bastante más a menudo de lo que debería.

El cuello estaba cedido y dejaba completamente expuesto el hombro derecho.

La camiseta era lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir completamente el pantalón corto y deshilachado que llevaba debajo.

Descalza, con unos calcetines gruesos y el cabello en una coleta alta, parecía una estudiante universitaria y Peeta no pudo evitar excitarse al verla.

- Hola – la saludó inclinándose para besar su mejilla

- No te esperaba tan pronto – dijo confundida – Iré a vestirme

- No hace falta – la detuvo – Por mí está bien.

Lo observó dudosa y asintió.

- ¿Café?

- Sí, por favor

Se sentaron frente a la isla de la cocina con un café cada uno. Katniss trajo un calendario que puso sobre la mesa.

-¿ Ya tienes algo planeado? – preguntó Peeta intentando desviar la mirada del hombro desnudo de Katniss y fijándola en el calendario.

- En realidad, no. Gale y yo hemos estado hablando de las vacaciones pero no hemos decidido nada aún, ya que no sabía qué días te vendrían bien a ti y qué planes tienes

- ¿Iréis de vacaciones con Gale? – preguntó dándole un sorbo a su café

- Sí – suspiró Katniss – Tal vez, pasar un tiempo distendido con Gale, ayude a Prim a llevarse mejor con él

- ¿Aún no lo acepta?

- No. No sé qué has hecho tú que yo no, pero está fascinada con Delly mientras a Gale lo detesta.

Peeta rió.

- No va a gustarte lo que voy a decir, pero Gale es demasiado serio y formal para Prim. Ella cree que es aburrido.

- ¿Ella te dijo eso?

- Sí.

- No puedo cambiar eso en Gale. – se lamentó con tristeza

- Otra vez vas a odiarme por lo que voy a decirte, pero...

- Lo dirás igual – le interrumpió con una sonrisa

- Lo diré igual – sonrió él a su vez – ¿No crees que también podrías pedirle a él un poco de flexibilidad? Podría empezar por dejar de llamarla Primula. Ella lo odia.

- Ya lo sé. Pero Gale es así,¿ qué quieres que haga? Lo he intentado, pero...

- Ya, pero él es un adulto y ella una niña.

- Gale no cree que debamos hacer todo lo que Prim quiera, se niega a dejarse manipular por una niña.

- Pues entonces que se fastidie. No debería ser tan intransigente. A terco, no creo que le pueda ganar a una adolescente.

- No lo subestimes – rió ella – Bien, ¿tú qué planes tienes para las vacaciones? - dijo cambiando de tema

- Había pensado en Hawai. Unos días de playa y descanso.

- Ok, ¿cuándo te irías?

- ¿La tercera semana de julio? – aventuró – El viaje a París es la primera quincena de agosto

- De acuerdo, entonces nosotros buscaremos algo para la primera semana de julio

Siguieron hablando de sus planes durante un rato hasta que Peeta decidió comentar lo sucedido en la fiesta de Rue.

- Delly me dijo que te acercaste a ella cuando viste que estaba sola, hoy.

Katniss se sonrojó confundida.

- No es que haya querido abordarla o algo así – intentó disculparse

- Oh, no – se corrigió él – No es lo que quería dar a entender. Me dijo que te portaste muy agradable con ella.

- La vi sola allí, sin conocer a nadie, pensé que podía sentirse incómoda.

- No me di cuenta. Te lo agradezco.

Katniss reflexionó sobre las palabras de Gale.

- En realidad, me preocupó algo que me dijo Gale.

- ¿Sobre Delly? – indagó intrigado

- Sí y no. Sobre Delly, sobre él mismo y sobre nosotros.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Gale piensa que la relación que yo sigo manteniendo con tu familia está fuera de lugar.

- Explícate. - inquirió molesto

- Sí. Él dice que nuestras familias nos siguen tratando como si tú y yo aún fuéramos pareja.

-¡ Qué va!¡ Tonterías! - le discutió fijando la mirada en los armarios rojos detrás de ella

- No, Peeta, si lo piensas bien, tiene sentido. - dijo intentando llamar su atención

- No lo creo.

- Sí. Gale no se sintió muy cómodo hablando con mi padre y el tuyo. Igual que Delly debió sentirse incómoda al verte a ti tan implicado con mis padres. De la misma forma que yo ya no soy cuñada de tu hermana, Rue no es mi sobrina, pero yo la continúo tratando como tal y todos me tratan a mí como si fuese su tía.

- Eres su tía – discutió

- No, Peeta. Cuando tú te cases con Delly, ella será la tía de los gemelos.

- Hey, eso de casarme con Delly es un poco repentino.

- Bueno, es igual, con Delly o con quien sea.

- No sé, Kat. Mis padres te quieren como si fueras una hija más. Lo mismo que siento yo por tus padres. No creo que eso tenga por qué cambiar.

- Ya. Lo sé. Pero no sé, si eso va afectar a nuestras parejas...

- Pues lo siento. Si Hawthorne no puede con eso, que lo zurzan. Yo no dejaré mi relación con tus padres porque él se sienta incómodo. Llevo demasiados años cerca de ellos. Son los abuelos de mi hija. Tampoco pienso pedirle a mi familia que se aleje de ti, después de ser familia durante quince años. Es ridículo. –declaró firmemente

- Lo sé. No lo harás por Gale. Pero, ¿y si Delly se sintiese incómoda? ¿Si ella te lo pidiera?

- Delly no me lo pedirá. Ella sabe cómo son las cosas.

- Cómo son las cosas, ¿Peeta? – cuestionó

- Tú eres mi ex mujer y la madre de mi hija. Mi familia te adora y tú a ellos. Ya está. Es así de simple.

- Y si te casaras con Delly – especuló – Sus padres y hermanos se unirían a la familia también. ¿No sería raro?

- Pues no me importa. Los Mellark somos raros. No lograrás que cambie de opinión.

- ¿Sabes por qué Delly estaba sola hoy? Porque tú estabas con la familia de tu ex. Porque tu hermana y tu mejor amigo, las personas más cercanas a ti, son íntimas de tu ex. Porque tu sobrina, me llama tía… a tu ex.

- Pues así está la situación – espetó levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta – y al que no le guste, que se fastidie

- Peeta...

- Ya basta. Te haré saber si necesitase cambiar la fecha de vacaciones pero en principio buscaré organizar algo para la tercera semana de julio.

- Peeta, no te vayas así

- Adiós, Katniss, no quiero continuar esta conversación – declaró cerrando la puerta tras de sí al salir.

Aquí el adelanto de lo que se viene:

Bella se volteó quedando de cara a él.

* * *

_- ¿Nunca has hecho el amor en algún sitio o alguna situación diferente?_

_- Soy clásico_ – informó él con seriedad mientras se recostaba sobre su espalda para quedar mirando el techo _– No me gustan las cosas raras._

_- Nada es raro en el sexo_ – sentenció ella a la vez que llevaba la mano al miembro masculino que reposaba contra el muslo de Gale

_- Y me imagino que eso te lo enseñó el semental de tu marido –_ dijo él con sarcasmo

_- No voy a hablar contigo de mi vida sexual con Peeta._

_**Yo dejo un adelanto, vosotros me dejáis un review. Trato?**_

_**Besitos!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**CAPITULO 15**

Katniss llegó a casa de Gale para la hora de comer. Su novio estaba un poco tenso pero confió en lograr hacerle sentir mejor.

Sabía que la razón era la fiesta del día anterior y no pudo culparlo. Ella probablemente se sentiría igual, si la situación fuese la inversa.

- Hola, Katniss – la saludó al hacerla pasar – Vamos al jardín trasero, he preparado una barbacoa – dijo besándola suavemente

- Yo he traído tiramisú – Katniss le enseñó el paquete que traía en las manos

- Mmm, me encanta el tiramisú – murmuró él apretándola contra su pecho

Comieron en la mesa del jardín disfrutando el sol y el calor de junio.

- Ayer hablé con Peeta sobre las vacaciones – le explicó dando buena cuenta del postre

- ¿Y? – preguntó indiferente

- Él se tomará la tercera semana de julio. Quiere ir a Hawai o algo así. Pensé que nosotros podríamos irnos la primera semana, si te parece bien.

- Por mí, perfecto, sería dentro de dos semanas. Hablaré en el despacho mañana. ¿Dónde te apetecería ir?

- No lo sé, dime tú

- Podríamos ir a Vancouver, ¿qué te parece?

- Oh, sí, genial, estoy segura de que a Prim le encantará

- Entonces está decidido. Mañana me ocuparé de las reservas

- No veo la hora de tomarnos unas vacaciones – susurró Katniss abandonando su asiento para acercarse a él

Lo empujó suavemente alejándolo de la mesa para sentarse a horcajadas en su regazo.

- Mmm – murmuró él sonriendo – ¿y esto?¿ Tanto te gusta la idea de visitar Vancouver?

- Digamos que un poco – sonrió ella y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa

- Katniss... – gimió él cogiéndole por las muñecas

- ¿No tienes calor? – ronroneó ella sugerente

- Estamos en el patio - explicó echándole un vistazo a la cerca que separaba su jardín del jardín vecino

- ¿Y? – dijo intentando zafarse de su agarre mientras restregaba sus caderas contra él

- Desde cuando eres exhibicionista, ¿cariño?

Katniss se sorprendió y se separó para mirarlo.

- ¿Exhibicionista? ¿Es tu jardín, o no? ¿No es un jardín privado?

- Claro que sí pero mis vecinos podrían vernos

- Sólo si fueran voyeurs

- Vamos dentro – ofreció él haciendo amago de levantarse

- Hagámoslo aquí

- No, Katniss, no me va el exhibicionismo

- Ni a mí. No es exhibicionismo, es ganas de hacer el amor, nada más – replicó molesta

- ¿Y no tendrías ganas si fuésemos dentro?

- Es un "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato"

- Pues yo creo que podemos trabajárnoslo un poco más – dijo y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada a la casa tirando de ella – Venga, vamos

Katniss había perdido el entusiasmo, pero de todos modos se dejó guiar hasta la habitación de Gale.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Gale se deshizo de su camisa. Cuando llegaron a la habitación se giró hacia ella.

- Ven aquí – susurró tirando de ella por la cintura

Bajó sus labios hasta rozar los de ella, instándola a separarlos, para colar su lengua en la tibia boca que aún sabía a chocolate. Sin dejar de besarla tiró de la camiseta de ella hacia arriba para sacarla por encima de su cabeza.

Los pequeños pechos de Katniss le apuntaban erguidos y sus manos volaron hacia ellos para sobarlos y masajearlos endureciéndolos más aún.

Katniss llevó las manos a la cintura de los pantalones de Gale y los desabotonaron para dejarlos caer a sus pies.

Con dos movimientos, Gale se deshizo de ellos junto con sus zapatos y bajó una mano hacia los pantalones cortos de Katniss, para deshacer el lazo que los mantenía cerrados.

Cuando la tuvo frente a sí vestida solamente con unas braguitas de encaje negro, la cogió por la cintura para recostarla en la cama.

Se recostó sobre ella descendiendo sus labios a lo largo de su cuello, su clavícula y su pecho hasta alcanzar el rosado pezón, que introdujo en su boca para estimular y mordisquear.

Con suavidad le quitó las bragas, acariciando los húmedos pliegues con sus dedos.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y poniéndose de rodillas se quitó los bóxers. La brillante erección salió disparada frente a ella. Tras unos suaves toques, la penetró de una estocada provocándole un jadeo nervioso.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó respirando entrecortadamente

Katniss asintió a la vez que movía las caderas incrementando la fricción en su clítoris.

Gale sobaba sus pechos mientras la embestía con premura.

- Dios, Katniss, creo que voy a correrme... – le informó jadeante

- Aún no... – rogó ella

- No voy a aguantar mucho más, cariño – dijo sin dejar de embestirla

Katniss se retorcía bajo su cuerpo buscando alcanzar ese punto que la encendía hasta consumirla.

- Sólo un poco más, Gale... dame más... más fuerte

- Si lo hago más fuerte voy a correrme, Katniss...

Gale llevó su mano hasta su centro y acarició su botón con necesidad. Lentamente, mientras su novio bombeaba en su interior, el tímido volcán en su vientre fue comenzando a erupcionar.

- Sí, Gale... – gruñó

Con un par de embestidas más el hombre se descargó en su interior con un grito cuando ella alcanzó el clímax retorciéndose sobre las sábanas.

- ¿Por qué no quisiste hacerlo en el patio trasero? – preguntó con timidez mientras descansaban varios minutos después.

Gale se giró en la cama para quedar de frente a ella y sonrió.

- ¿Por qué te gusta hacerlo donde cualquiera podría verte? ¿Te excita que alguien te vea haciendo el amor?

- No es eso, ya te lo he dicho. No soy exhibicionista. Pero me excita creer que tenemos tantas ganas que no podemos aguantarnos y tenemos que hacerlo donde estemos

- ¿Cuánto tardamos en entrar y encontrar una cama? ¿Dos minutos? No creo que se nos acabara el deseo por eso.

Katniss se volteó quedando de cara a él.

- ¿Nunca has hecho el amor en algún sitio o alguna situación diferente?

- Soy clásico – informó él con seriedad mientras se recostaba sobre su espalda para quedar mirando el techo – No me gustan las cosas raras.

- Nada es raro en el sexo – sentenció ella a la vez que llevaba la mano al miembro masculino que reposaba contra el muslo de Gale

- Y me imagino que eso te lo enseñó el semental de tu marido – dijo él con sarcasmo

- No voy a hablar contigo de mi vida sexual con Peeta.

- Él y yo somos diferentes.

- Lo tengo claro – reconoció ella mientras comenzaba a trabajar con sus manos sobre el pene poniéndolo rígido – Sé que sois diferentes y yo estoy contigo, no con él.

- Pero intentas cambiar mi vida sexual hasta asemejarla a la que tenías con él.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida sexual con Peeta? ¿Cuándo te he hablado yo de eso? ¿O ha sido Peeta el que te ha dicho algo sobre nuestra vida sexual? – dijo molesta alejando su mano del miembro erecto

- Venga ya, Katniss, reconozco el estilo de Mellark. Ese macho, semental, sexual, claramente activo, que todas las mujeres creen desear. Pero la vida es algo más que echarse un polvo excitante, violando las normas de decoro y moralidad.

- ¿Me estás llamando inmoral? – preguntó molesta

- No. Pero claramente te gusta transgredir ciertas normas

- ¿Por ejemplo? ¿La norma 1.1 que dice "no tendrás sexo en el patio trasero"? – dijo sarcástica levantándose de la cama mientras cogía sus bragas que aún estaban sobre la alfombra gris y se las ponía – ¿O la norma 1.2 que establece "Sólo lo harás en la posición del misionero y sobre una cama"?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo querer hacerlo en la cama? La cama está hecha para el sexo. Es cómoda, no se te agarrotan los músculos ni te quedarás enganchado de las cervicales por intentar mantener una postura extraña.

- Eres retrógrado cuando quieres – exclamó ella vistiéndose con rapidez

- Y ahora te ofendes y te vas – comentó él cáustico

- Exacto! – gritó volteándose hacia él – Me voy! A mi casa! A masturbarme hasta provocarme múltiples orgasmos – le retó – ¿Y sabes qué? Lo haré en el sofá del salón, o mejor aún en la cocina, seguramente sentada en la encimera donde más de una vez te has bebido un café. Y acabaré caminando desnuda en mi patio trasero y me masturbaré sobre la tumbona del jardín, y gritaré cuando alcance el clímax, para que todos mis vecinos sepan lo que estoy haciendo.

Salió bufando y dando un portazo. La inercia provocada por la misma rabia fue la que la llevó al coche. Furiosa condujo hasta calmarse y sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí, se encontró paseando por el Washington Park.

_**¿A que es un cerdo?**_

_**Bueno, espero que disfrutéis el nuevo capi.**_

_**Aquí el próximo adelanto.**_

_**-**__ ¿Diga? –_ espetó molesta

_- ¿ Katniss? –_ la voz de Peeta sonó dubitativa

_- Sí, soy yo. Qué quieres, ¿ Peeta?_

_- Estás bien, ¿ Kat? –_ preguntó claramente preocupado y su preocupación la desinfló

_- Sí, lo siento –_ se disculpó – _Acabo de discutir con Gale_

_- Oh, lo siento, no quería interrumpir..._

_- No, ya se fue_

_- Oh –_ dijo burlón _– Ya se fue? O sea que ya se ha acabado la discusión? Si necesitas que lo golpeé ya sabes que sólo tienes que pedirlo_

_- Gracias, Peeta –_ rió – _Pero no creo que haga falta. Y en todo caso seré yo misma quien le pateé ese culo remilgado_

_**Besitos y venga todos a dejar reviews!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 16

- Katniss, tengo a Gale Hawthorne en la línea 2 – le comunicó Finch cuando contestó al teléfono del despacho.

Suspiró antes de responder, mientras se recostaba contra su silla.

- De acuerdo. Pásamelo – escuchó el ruido en la línea – Gale – saludó con frialdad

- Estás enfadada – comentó él con tono divertido

- No, no lo estoy – bufó

- Sí, sí lo estás. – rebatió – De acuerdo, Katniss, lo siento. No quise que una charla tan inocente se convirtiera en una discusión entre nosotros.

- No me gustaron tus insinuaciones, Gale

- Lo sé. Lo sé y lo siento.

- Parecía que me estuvieras acusando de haber disfrutado de mi vida sexual con mi marido mientras estuvimos juntos.

- Lo sé. Lo siento. Supongo que el hecho de que mi vida sexual durante mi matrimonio fuese un desastre me predispuso. Magde se quejó de mí en ese sentido durante tanto tiempo que me pareció que tú estabas haciendo lo mismo.

- Nunca me he quejado de nuestra sexualidad – discutió

- Lo sé pero, Katniss, ponte un poco en mi lugar. ¿Crees que no veo las obvias diferencias entre Mellark y yo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Venga ya, es el típico tío guapo por el que todas las mujeres suspiran.

- Tonterías

- No son tonterías y lo sabes. Se ha tirado a cientos de modelos que podrían conocer a los mejores hombres. Eso ha inflado su ego hasta cotas inimaginables.

- Creo que el ego de Peeta se inflaría por tus palabras más que por las reacciones que despierta en las modelos. Te recuerdo que yo estuve casada con él durante siete años, y yo fui quien pidió el divorcio. Si me hubiese interesado mantener mi sexualidad con él no lo habría hecho. Pero estoy contigo y no creo que tenga que sentirme mal por intentar hacer las cosas que me excitan.

- Desde luego que no, pero evidentemente nos gustan cosas diferentes en el sexo, y creo que deberíamos intentar algo que fuese cómodo para ambos.

- ¿Y qué es cómodo para ti?

- Las cosas tranquilas. Puedo provocarte orgasmos y es lo que deseo pero para qué debo hacerte el amor al aire libre si te puedo provocar un orgasmo espectacular en la intimidad.

Katniss no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja sarcástica ante tal afirmación.

- De acuerdo, Gale, creo que nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo en esto. Supongo que iremos viendo sobre la marcha.

- Puedo intentar ser menos rígido, Katniss, pero tú podrías intentar no ser tan transgresora.

- ¿Transgresora? ¿Crees que hacerlo fuera de la habitación es ser transgresora? – preguntó sorprendida recordando la forma en que Peeta y ella habían "inaugurado" cada rincón de su casa y su coche mientras estaban casados.

Peeta había acabado con contracturas al tomarla sobre el maletero abierto del coche en el garaje, cuando la había encontrado sacando su maleta de viaje, el día que habían vuelto de unas pequeñas vacaciones en Hawai.

Y ambos habían salido con moratones en las piernas cuando ella lo había arrinconado en la pequeña habitación de la caldera de la calefacción.

Lo habían hecho en todas las posiciones del Kama Sutra aunque algunas no les resultaron tan placenteras como creían. Y Peeta, nunca, ni una sola vez, le había dirigido una mirada extraña al escuchar sus fantasías o al verla utilizar los distintos juguetes que habían comprado a lo largo de los años.

Se preguntó qué pensaría Gale, si algún día decidiera enseñarle la caja plateada que tenía en el estante más alto de su vestidor y que guardaba todos los "tesoros" que su marido y ella habían adquirido y utilizado mientras estuvieron juntos.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero

- Creo que no – murmuró – Pero está bien, Gale, mejor dejémoslo así.

- Sí, será lo mejor – aceptó él – Quería que supieras además que ya he hecho las reservas para las vacaciones.

- Oh, genial.

- Saldríamos de aquí el sábado a la mañana y llegaríamos a Vancouver una hora después.

- Perfecto. Hoy hablaré con Prim para contarle nuestros planes.

- Ya, seguramente no querrá venir de vacaciones conmigo pero...

- Ya verás que no será así

- Lo que tu digas – aceptó condescendiente – Hablamos más tarde, cariño.

- ¿Quieres venir a cenar a casa?

- Sí, podría estar bien. Tal vez te permita hacer el amor en la encimera de la cocina – dijo burlón

- Sí, claro. Y quizás yo podría poner salsa de queso en mi vagina para que tú la pruebes – dijo escandalizándolo

- Eres basta cuando quieres – la acusó y ella rió

.

- ¿Qué hay para hacer en Vancouver? – preguntó Prim cuando se sentaron a cenar esa noche

- Muchas cosas – explicó Gale – Hay museos y galerías muy divertidos

- Ya lo creo – rumió Prim llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca

- También está el acuario – acotó Katniss – Hay un parque tropical – agregó con entusiasmo – está también el Puente Capilano, que es un puente colgante a 70 metros de altura...

- Será más divertido ir a Hawai

Gale hizo un gesto molesto antes de mirar a Katniss con la clara mirada de "ya te lo dije"

- Quizás sí, - reconoció Katniss – pero cuando tu padre fue a Vancouver vino encantado.

Prim le miró con interés y Katniss sonrió satisfecha.

- ¿A papá le gustó Vancouver?

- Mucho

- ¿Cuándo fue allí?

- Fuimos por nuestro aniversario cuando tú tenías tres años.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Seguramente él te dirá todas las cosas divertidas que podrás hacer cuando estés allí.

- Le preguntaré – aseguró

Katniss y Gale recogieron los platos y utensilios cuando Prim se fue a la cama.

- ¿Estás molesto por algo? – preguntó intrigada por la seriedad del hombre

- No creo que algún día me llegue a dar una mínima oportunidad

- Dale tiempo – aconsejó Katniss cerrando el lavaplatos para ponerlo en funcionamiento

- ¿Más? No lo creo – reconoció

- Ven, tomemos el café en el salón – le invitó tirando de su mano

Se sentaron en el sofá y acabaron el café en silencio mientras en el televisor reponían un antiguo capítulo de Ally McBeal.

Katniss se recostó en el torso de Gale quien le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. Llevó la mano al muslo masculino y lentamente la subió por él hasta alcanzar su miembro a través de los pantalones.

- Katniss... – gruñó él cogiendo su mano para alejarla

- Estás tenso – dijo ella girándose para quedar frente a él – Déjame relajarte... – ofreció y bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones

- No, Katniss, está la niña...

- Prim está en su habitación durmiendo. Ya te aseguro yo que no se despertará.

- Sabes que no me gustan estas cosas – se quejó intentando separarla cuando ella liberó su miembro aún flácido de los confines de su ropa interior y se cernió sobre él

- Déjame hacerlo – rogó dando suaves lametazos sobre el pene que lentamente fue endureciéndose

Gale se relajó por unos momentos dejándola hacer. Estaba cerca del orgasmo cuando empujó la cabeza de la mujer sobre su miembro. Katniss emitió un ronco gemido que lo sacó del trance.

- Basta, Katniss – dijo rotundamente separándola y levantándose de su asiento para cerrar sus pantalones – Sabes que no me gustan estas cosas

- Realmente tu amiguito no parecía pensar igual

Gale la observó con una mirada llena de desprecio.

- No tienes que convertirte en una puta para compensar que tu hija me odie - espetó

- ¿Eso crees? – exclamó ella observándolo con ojos desorbitados – ¿Que soy una puta?

- No dije que lo fueras, dije que no hace falta que te conviertas en una...

- Sé lo que dijiste – replicó molesta – ¿Crees que hacerte una mamada me convierte en una puta?

- ¿Hace falta que seas tan basta?

- ¿Basta? ¿Por qué? ¿Por decir mamada? ¿Debo decir "sexo oral"? ¿O mejor "felación"? Porque supongo que decirte un "francés" sonará igual de basto.

- Cuando te comportas de forma tan burda me desquicias – dijo él yéndose hacia la puerta de calle. – Hablaremos en otro momento.

Katniss pateó el suelo furiosa cuando la puerta se cerró tras Gale. El teléfono sonó en ese momento y no pudo evitar contestar con un gruñido.

- ¿Diga? – espetó molesta

- ¿ Katniss? – la voz de Peeta sonó dubitativa

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué quieres, Peeta?

- Estás bien, ¿ Kat? – preguntó claramente preocupado y su preocupación la desinfló

- Sí, lo siento – se disculpó – Acabo de discutir con Gale

- Oh, lo siento, no quería interrumpir...

- No, ya se fue

- Oh – dijo burlón – ¿Ya se fue? ¿O sea que ya se ha acabado la discusión? Si necesitas que lo golpeé ya sabes que sólo tienes que pedirlo

- Gracias, Peeta – rió – Pero no creo que haga falta. Y en todo caso seré yo misma quien le pateé ese culo remilgado

Peeta no pudo evitar carcajearse feliz.

- Bien dicho, nena. Ya me gustaría verlo.

-¿ Y tú qué tal?

- Bien, quería hablar con Prim por lo de las vacaciones.

- Está durmiendo ya

- Oh, de acuerdo. Bueno, ¿qué dijo de las vacaciones?

- Creo que al final le gustó la idea. Vancouver no le pareció interesante hasta que le dije que tú lo habías amado.

- Ja ja ja, una pequeña mentirijilla, ¿ Kat?

- ¡Qué va! Siempre dijiste que querías volver a Vancouver.

- Claro que quería volver. Porque pensé que si volvíamos, tal vez podríamos ver todas esas cosas que dicen las guías de viajes que hay por allí. Me gustó mucho Vancouver porque no salimos del hotel en toda la semana que estuvimos allí. En ese tiempo, con Prim tan pequeñita y siempre viniendo a nuestra habitación por las noches, no era fácil mantenerte desnuda por horas.

Katniss se sonrojó furiosamente al recordar aquel aniversario.

- Preferiría que no le explicaras eso si te pregunta.

- ¿Crees que me pregunte?

- Dijo que lo haría

- Ok, gracias por avisarme. Conseguiré alguna guía actualizada o miraré en Internet para saber qué decir

- Gracias, Peeta. Le diré que te llame mañana.

- Ok, gracias. Que descanses, cariño – la saludó antes de colgar

- Tú también

Esa noche, después de darse un baño de espuma para relajar los músculos agarrotados por la discusión con Gale, fue al vestidor.

Bajó la caja de metal del último estante. La abrió aguantando la respiración y miles de imágenes y recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza.

Cogió el consolador azul con forma de delfín y junto con su bote de lubricante se tumbó en la cama desnuda.

Apoyando las plantas de los pies en el colchón, separó las piernas.

Lubricó el animalito azul así como su tierna cavidad. Cerró los ojos y se provocó varios orgasmos con la imagen sexy de su ex marido grabada en la retina.

Satisfecha y completamente saciada se durmió.

* * *

Llegó el capi de hoy! Gracias por leer y comentar!

Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.

* * *

Os dejo un adelantito bastante divertido:

_- Dios, Clove. Estoy hecha un lío!_ – se lamentó Katniss apoyando los codos en la mesa y hundiendo su rostro entre las manos _– Para más inri, el lunes resucité mi caja de juguetes –_ confesó completamente roja

_- Explícame eso de "resucité mi caja de juguetes"_

_- Sí. No había vuelto a utilizar ninguno de los juguetes eróticos que compramos con Peeta durante nuestro matrimonio, porque me traían demasiados recuerdos. El lunes la desempolvé... nunca mejor dicho_ – rió _– y me masturbé durante horas_

_- ¿No te habías masturbado desde el divorcio? Eso no lo creo_

_- Vaya, veo que me tienes en un concepto bajísimo. Claro que me he masturbado desde entonces. Pero nunca con los juguetes que había comprado con Peeta._


	17. Chapter 17

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 17

- Hola, cariño, disculpa la tardanza – la saludó su amiga sentándose presurosa frente a ella – Estos días estamos con un caso de los gordos – le comentó mientras leía el menú – Estamos como locos, pero sospecho que podría ganarme un ascenso – le sonrió después de hacer su pedido al camarero

Katniss y Clove habían quedado para comer juntas en el restaurante tailandés favorito de Clove.

- Eso es genial, Clove – sonrió aunque la sonrisa no llegó a su mirada

- Pero no hablemos de ello, cuéntame, ¿qué tal todo? Ya me enteré que te vas de vacaciones a Vancouver con Gale y Prim.

- Sí – bufó – no sé qué podrá salir de eso

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Clove dándole un mordisco a un palito de queso

- Prim aún odia a Gale, y él y yo no estamos en nuestro mejor momento

- ¿No? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

El camarero las interrumpió trayendo sus platos. Clove había pedido el curry de pollo con cacahuetes mientras que Katniss se había decantado por el bacalao con costra de curry.

Se volcaron sobre sus platos antes de que Clove volviera a la conversación.

- Cuéntame, ¿qué sucedió con Gale?

- El lunes tuvimos una discusión bastante desagradable. Y lo peor es que fue en respuesta a una discusión bastante desagradable que tuvimos el domingo. No hablamos desde entonces.

- Oh, oh, demasiadas discusiones bastante desagradables, entonces. Cuéntame, ¿qué pasó?

Katniss se sonrojó antes de poder comenzar a hablar.

- Básicamente, cree que soy una especie de puta o algo así – dijo de un tirón y Clove la observó estupefacta

- ¿Que qué? - exclamó después de tragar el bocado de pollo que se había llevado a la boca

- Sí. Cree que soy una especie de, no sé, tal vez una pervertida, qué sé yo!

- ¿Tú? ¿Cree eso de ti? Por Dios – exclamó Clove dejándose caer contra su asiento soltando su tenedor – Eso sí que es gracioso

- Yo no lo veo muy gracioso

- Por favor, Katniss. Si hasta podrías pasar por mojigata. Mírate, nada más. Parece que tu rostro fuese a explotar sólo por estar teniendo una conversación sobre sexo conmigo, y soy tu mejor amiga.

- Ya. Pues imagina cómo estaría Gale si me escuchara

- Es increíble. Anda, cuéntame, ¿qué sucedió?

- El domingo quise hacer el amor en su patio trasero

- ¿Y?

- Se puso como loco. Me llevó a la habitación y lo hicimos allí. Me dijo que a él no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas al estilo aquí y ahora...

- "Ese tipo de cosas" – se burló Clove – Eso suena muy Gale

- Puedo entender que le ponga nervioso la posibilidad de que alguien lo vea o algo así, pero tampoco es que yo sea una exhibicionista como él insinuó. Pero lo que más me molestó fue que me dijera que yo intentaba convertirlo en Peeta

- ¿Convertirlo en Peeta?

- Sí. Según él Peeta es un macho caliente, un semental, y a él no le va ese estilo

- Ese tío es un idiota...

- El lunes vino a cenar a casa. – continuó – Se disculpó o algo que sonó como si lo hiciera. Cuando Prim dormía en su habitación, quise hacerle una mamada y me dijo que me estaba convirtiendo en una puta

- Es idiota! – rugió Clove – ¿Cómo pudo decirte algo así? ¿Quién carajo se cree?

- Decir "mamada" también le sonó mal y me dijo que era basta y burda.

Clove se revolvió en su asiento furiosa.

- Mándalo al diablo – aconsejó – ¡Qué le zurzan! Mándalo al carajo y consíguete alguien más.

- Dios, Clove. Estoy hecha un lío! – se lamentó Katniss apoyando los codos en la mesa y hundiendo su rostro entre las manos – Para más inri, el lunes resucité mi caja de juguetes – confesó completamente roja

- Explícame eso de "resucité mi caja de juguetes"

- Sí. No había vuelto a utilizar ninguno de los juguetes eróticos que compramos con Peeta durante nuestro matrimonio, porque me traían demasiados recuerdos. El lunes la desempolvé... nunca mejor dicho – rió – y me masturbé durante horas

- ¿No te habías masturbado desde el divorcio? Eso no lo creo

- Vaya, veo que me tienes en un concepto bajísimo. Claro que me he masturbado desde entonces. Pero nunca con los juguetes que había comprado con Peeta.

- Ah, vale, gracias por tranquilizarme. No sé exactamente que juguetes componen tu caja, pero me parece un desperdicio no haberlos utilizado.

- Ya lo sé. Pero me era imposible utilizarlos sin pensar en Peeta. Con el tiempo, después del divorcio, me compré un consolador nuevo, pero eso fue todo. Aquellos no los utilicé nunca hasta esta semana.

-¿ Ya no te recuerdan a Peeta? – Katniss bajó la mirada sin contestar mordiendo su labio inferior y Clove se carcajeó ruidosamente en su asiento – Sí que te lo recuerdan...

- No pensé en nadie más durante estos tres días – murmuró

- Jo, tía, ahora sí creo que estás en un lío...

- Lo sé

- Vuelve con él, Katniss. Hazlo si es lo que quieres. Vuelve con Peeta.

- No, Clove, no es lo que quiero

- ¿Estás segura?

- Desde luego que estoy segura. No puedo volver con Peeta sólo por sexo

- No es sólo sexo y lo sabes bien. Le amas. Le amas y él a ti. No tiene sentido que estéis separados.

- No, Clove. Venga, tú eres la coherente de nosotras tres, tú lo sabes. No puedo volver con él. Hace años que no estamos juntos pero no me olvido lo mal que lo pasé cuando estábamos casados.

- Ya. ¿Pero no crees que ahora las cosas podrían ser diferentes? Crees que si volvierais, ¿ Peeta volvería a comportarse como un troglodita? Ha madurado, Kat. Ambos lo habéis hecho.

- No quiero volver con Peeta.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Completamente. - mintió descaradamente - Además no quiero plantearle mis dudas. Él está con Delly y es una buena chica. Se merece la oportunidad de intentarlo y no quiero que se pierda la ocasión de estar con ella sólo porque yo tengo algunas dudas. Además debo reconocerme que mis dudas vienen por el plano sexual básicamente, fuera de eso Gale y yo estamos muy bien.

- ¿Y piensas resignarte a tener una vida sexual que apeste? Joder, Katniss, tienes 30 años. Eres demasiado joven como para renunciar a que el sexo en tu pareja sea fantástico.

- Tampoco es tan malo. No es que nunca logre correrme, lo hago a menudo.

- ¿A menudo? Disculpa pero no me parece suficiente. ¿Acaso Gale no se corre cada vez que folláis?

- Sabes que es diferente

- No, no lo sé. Y estoy segura que es algo que tú tampoco sabías, sino que aprendiste desde que estás con Gale. A mí, mi marido me hace correrme cada vez que estamos juntos, y algunas veces que no estamos juntos también - sonrió Clove - Y estoy segura que también era así para ti cuando estabas con Peeta. Gale debería darte tantos o más orgasmos de los que obtiene él mismo.

- Soy una mujer liberal, puedo provocarme mis propios orgasmos.

- ¿Liberal? Y un cuerno! Si fueras liberal le dirías a ese mojigato novio que tienes, que te gusta meterte cosas en el coño.

- Clove! – gimió ocultando el rostro – Llámame mojigata si quieres pero no tengo ganas de que todo el restaurante sepa lo que me gusta hacer con mi coño – dijo en voz baja mirando a su alrededor al resto de los comensales.

- Dime, Kat – replicó su amiga bajando la voz – ¿Cuando estabas con Clove te masturbabas?

- A menudo

- Ya. Pero la pregunta es: ¿te masturbabas porque Peeta no te hacía llegar o lo hacías porque a ambos os divertía hacerlo?

- Conoces la respuesta - reconoció hundiendo su mirada en el plato que tenía delante

- Exacto. Yo conozco la respuesta y tú también.¿ Cómo es con Gale? ¿Alguna vez te has masturbado delante de él sólo porque le pone verte?

- Creo que también conoces la respuesta

- Entonces, Katniss, ¿qué vas a hacer?

- No tengo idea

- Si quieres mi consejo, déjale. Ese tío no es para ti.

- ¡Tú me lo presentaste! – la acusó

- Lo sé, y creo que estuvo bien que te lo presentara. Al fin y al cabo fue el primer hombre en cinco años con el que te diste una oportunidad. Ayudó a hacerte salir de la burbuja en la que te habías encerrado, pero ahora ya está bien. Sabes lo que hay. Sabes que hay otros tíos ahí afuera, y estoy segura que hay cientos esperando por descubrir la loba que hay bajo esa piel de corderito que llevas.

- Ya – sonrió – Seguro que sí

Estaba cerrando el ordenador a última hora de la tarde cuando Finch le comunicó que Gale la esperaba.

- Hola, Katniss – la saludó cuando Finch lo hizo pasar

- Hola, Gale – respondió tímida

Él se acercó a ella y la besó con suavidad antes de rodearla con sus brazos. Katniss se tensó pero él acarició su espalda buscando calmarla.

- Lo siento – se disculpó contra sus labios – Te traté de una forma deplorable y quiero que me disculpes.

- Me llamaste puta, Gale

- No, no lo hice – ella lo miró arqueando una ceja – Bueno, tal vez sí lo hice, pero no era mi intención, no era lo que quería decir, ni muchísimo menos.

- Me gusta el sexo, lo reconozco. Si eso me convierte en una puta pues entonces lo soy

- Claro que no, cariño.

- Pero no voy teniendo sexo con cada tío que se me cruza. Qué va! Si sólo lo he hecho con mi ex marido y contigo. A los 30 años, dos hombres, no creo que me conviertan en una ramera.

- Deja de decirlo, ya sé que no eres una ramera. Sólo quise hacerte daño.

- Pues lo hiciste.

- Lo sé y lo siento. Sé que no tengo una disculpa. Mi ex mujer era una zorra, y temí que tú pensaras de mí lo mismo que ella.

- Debes saber que Peeta y yo teníamos una vida sexual activa, y no me arrepiento ni me avergüenzo de ella. Pero eso no quiere decir que quiera estar en la cama con él y no contigo. Yo elegí estar contigo, Gale, y de verdad quiero que funcione.

- Yo también quiero que funcione, cariño. Si para que seas feliz debemos echarnos un polvo en el salón, pues entonces lo haré, aunque tal vez mi erección tarde en presentarse.

- Está bien – rió ella – Si te incomoda, no lo haremos. En el sexo uno nunca debería hacer nada que le incomodase.

- Ya, pero es lo que tú quieres, ¿o no?

- No. Lo que yo quiero es que tú y yo estemos bien. Juntos. Quiero intentar algo serio contigo, Gale.

- Y yo, cariño. – aseguró besándola

- Pero no quiero que vuelvas a meter a mi ex marido en nuestras conversaciones íntimas.

- Ni yo. No lo haré. Detesto estar en la misma frase que él cuando de sexo se trata. Siento que llevo las de perder. – sonrió

- Tonterías. Ya te lo dije. Yo he decidido estar contigo, no con él.

- Gracias por eso – agregó y se volcó a besarla con pasión.

Al menos con la pasión que fue capaz de dejar salir sabiendo que la secretaria de Katniss estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

Hola! Aquí va el capi de hoy. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como para dejarme un review.

* * *

Les dejo un adelanto del próximo capi.

_- Prim está en casa de mis padres. La iré a recoger en un par de horas._ – le informó

_- Oh, de acuerdo. Le llamaré allí._

_- Bien_

_- Bien –_ repitió Peeta poco dispuesto a colgar –_Y tú estás sola?_

_- Con quién quieres que esté?_ – indagó molesta

_- Por querer... si no es conmigo no quiero que estés con nadie_ – bromeó aunque ambos sabían que no era broma en realidad


	18. Chapter 18

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**CAPITULO 18**

Salió corriendo de la bañera, al escuchar su teléfono llamando en la habitación.

- Diga? – contestó con un jadeo lanzándose desnuda sobre la cama

- ¿Katniss? – la voz de su ex marido la excitó

- Sí, soy yo. ¿A quién más esperabas encontrar en mi teléfono?

- Lo siento – rió – Te esperaba a ti pero tu voz sonaba rara

- Vine corriendo, estaba en la bañera

- Mmm, ¡qué sexy! – ronroneó

- ¿Qué quieres, Peeta?

- Nada – se carcajeó – Estaba llamando a la casa y nadie contestaba, ya veo por qué. Quería hablar con Prim para despedirme. ¿Os vais mañana temprano, no?

Al día siguiente Prim, Gale y ella partían hacia Vancouver.

- Prim está en casa de mis padres. La iré a recoger en un par de horas. – le informó

- Oh, de acuerdo. Le llamaré allí.

- Bien

- Bien – repitió Peeta poco dispuesto a colgar –Y tú estás sola?

- ¿Con quién quieres que esté? – indagó molesta

- Por querer... si no es conmigo no quiero que estés con nadie – bromeó aunque ambos sabían que no era broma en realidad

- Vete al diablo, Peeta. ¿Algo más?

- No. Diviértete en Vancouver, cariño. –le saludó antes de escuchar el silencio en la línea cuando Katniss colgó.

Katniss dejó caer el teléfono sobre la cama y hundió el rostro en el edredón azul.

Se había sumergido en un baño de burbujas intentando relajarse, pero sus pensamientos la habían llevado a Peeta.

Acababa de introducir dos dedos en su abertura inflamada y caliente cuando _"The final countdown"_ comenzó a sonar en su teléfono y se vio obligada a contestar.

Y allí estaba la voz de él, el objeto de sus delirios. Sólo había logrado aumentar su excitación.

Se levantó de la cama para volver al baño cuando su mirada recayó sobre la caja plateada que tenía sobre el tocador.

"_Porque yo lo valgo_" pensó con una sonrisa y fue hacia ella. La abrió y miró lo que había intentando decidir qué usar.

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama con su bote de lubricante, el dildo anal rosa favorito de Peeta y un consolador de cristal que su ex marido había comprado para ella en un viaje a Alaska.

Después de lubricar el dildo, cerró los ojos relajándose contra las almohadas y pensando en él.

Inspiró profundamente para relajar los músculos de su recto e introdujo lentamente el objeto en su ano.

Separó aún más las piernas cuando lo tuvo inserto por completo. Llevó las manos a sus pechos y los acarició sobando y presionando los pezones entre sus dedos, recordando la forma en que Peeta acostumbraba atenderlos.

Su coño fue llenándose de una espesa crema y completamente lubricado lo encontró cuando llevó a él el consolador de cristal.

El consolador resbaló con facilidad por su canal y el masajeador clitorial acarició su perla en cuanto el objeto se hundió completamente en su interior.

Su mano libre se cerró en un puño sobre las sábanas mientras con la otra mano obligaba al consolador a entrar y salir de su cuerpo, aumentando el ritmo cada vez.

No reprimió los gemidos y jadeos que la asaltaron y no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de su ex marido cuando el orgasmo la asaltó devastador.

Lentamente retiró los objetos de su interior, dejándose caer exhausta sobre la cama sumiéndose en un sueño reparador.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, el objeto de sus deseos y fantasías pensaba en ella después de haber hablado con su hija y haberle deseado buen viaje.

Recordaba la semana que había pasado con Katniss en Vancouver, hacía ya casi una década.

En ese tiempo, Prim era una pequeñita hiperactiva y les daba muy poco tiempo para ellos.

Se les hacía difícil poder estar juntos. Sus sesiones de sexo eran rápidas e iban a lo que iban. No había mucho tiempo para preliminares o para maratones sexuales.

Más de una vez, Prim había despertado cuando ellos estaban en el juego previo y había frustrado su encuentro. Por esa razón habían optado por no detenerse mucho en previos y lo hacían casi siempre con rapidez y el temor de verse interrumpidos antes de alcanzar el clímax.

Pero ese viaje a Vancouver había marcado un hito. Se habían pasado una semana entera encerrados en la habitación del hotel.

Habían hecho el amor de todas las formas imaginables y en todos los rincones de la suite. En la cama, la ducha, la bañera, la alfombra, el sofá y hasta en la terraza.

Peeta había asaltado a Katniss por la espalda incluso cuando la había encontrado lavándose los dientes frente al lavatorio del baño.

Katniss le había despertado una noche haciéndole una mamada después de haberlo atado a la cama con un pañuelo de seda y sus pantys.

Otra noche lo despertó cuando lo estaba introduciendo en su cuerpo aún sin estar completamente rígido. No había sido un problema ya que se endureció totalmente al despertarse y ver a su mujer desnuda sobre él montándolo.

Y ahora Katniss se iba a Vancouver sin él. Peor aún, se iba a Vancouver con otro hombre.

No podía siquiera imaginarla con Gale.

Se desvistió con rabia y dolor y se metió en la ducha intentando calmar sus pensamientos.

Las imágenes de Katniss desnuda volvieron a asaltarlo y recordó la forma en que le había hecho el amor en la ducha de aquel hotel, antes de tumbarla sobre las lozas frías del suelo y volver a poseerla después de verla arquearse contra el chorro tibio del duchero portátil con el que atormentó su clítoris hasta hacerla desesperar.

Su pene se irguió entre sus muslos y apoyando la espalda en los fríos azulejos se masturbó con ansias y rudeza sin dejar de pensar en su ex mujer.

Cuando la última gota de semen abandonó su cuerpo, se dejó caer recostado contra los fríos azulejos y lloró bajo el tibio chorro de la ducha.

* * *

_**perdon por no actualizar pronto... sigo en recuperacion del brazo y escribir con la izquierda es cansado y dificil... para mi**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**Les dejo un adelanto del próximo capi.**_

Se cernió sobre ella riendo y llevó la mano al pecho de la chica. Deslizó la palma sobre el pezón que se endureció con su tacto. No pudo dejar de notar el leve respingo de la mujer.

_- Estás bien?_ – preguntó preocupado

_- Sí –_ ronroneó ella pero volvió a estremecerse cuando Peeta apretó suavemente el pezón

_- Tienes los pechos muy sensibles_

_- Es normal_ – reconoció Delly cogiendo la mano de él y apretándola contra el pecho

_- Es normal? –_ preguntó extrañado – _Qué quieres decir?_

_- Son los cambios hormonales. Mi médico dijo que podía suceder._


	19. Chapter 19

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**CAPITULO 19**

- ¿Estaba entusiasmada Prim con sus vacaciones? – preguntó Delly sentada al desayunador de la cocina con una taza de café mientras Peeta acababa de preparar sus famosos huevos revueltos.

- Al principio no mucho, pero luego se animó. Gale le vendió Vancouver como un lugar lleno de museos y exposiciones – rió

- ¡Arg! – se burló la chica – Yo no sé nada de niños pero hasta yo sé que para una chica de la edad de Prim, los museos no la entusiasmarían.

El día anterior había cenado con su hija para despedirse ya que esa mañana se había ido de viaje con Katniss y su novio.

- Creo que le pretende exigir demasiado – dijo volteándose hacia Delly para dejar frente a ella un plato con su desayuno – Prim finalmente se tomó las cosas en serio – continuó – Acabó el colegio con buenas calificaciones y sin asignaturas pendientes. Se esforzó mucho el último mes y obtuvo un buen promedio. Ya podría darle un respiro y dejar de acosarla con museos y cosas de esas

- Cosas de esas – rió Delly

- Sí, cosas de esas – le gruñó falsamente indignado. – La verdad es que lo lamento por Katniss, pero estoy seguro de que se divertirá mucho más con nosotros en Hawai.

- Eres competitivo, ¿eh?

-¿ Yo? En absoluto, pero es mi hijita favorita – bromeó ya que era la única hija que tenía

Delly comió en silencio pensativa.

- ¿Nunca os planteasteis tener más hijos?

- Sí y no – dijo y ella arqueó una ceja interrogante – Siempre pensamos que tendríamos más hijos, pero al principio de nuestro matrimonio, la agencia me insumía a mí muchísimo tiempo e intentábamos disfrutar mucho de Prim y de nosotros con el poco tiempo que teníamos, así que lo fuimos postergando. Luego Katniss comenzó la universidad, al acabarla fue su trabajo y para cuando podríamos habérnoslo planteado, nos divorciamos.

- ¿No te arrepientes de no haberlos tenido?

- No, no sé. Amo a mi hija. Más que a nada en el mundo. Sé que amaría a otro hijo si lo tuviera, pero hoy por hoy no es una necesidad en sí misma.

- ¿Gale no tiene hijos?

- No. Creo haber escuchado que estuvo casado antes pero no tiene hijos.

- Tal vez los tenga con Katniss – dijo ella y lo hizo estremecer el sólo hecho de pensarlo

- Tal vez – reconoció en un murmullo

- ¿Te molestaría que Katniss tuviera más hijos?

- ¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? –dijo sin levantar la mirada de su plato

- No lo sé. Como es la madre de tu hija...

- No. Conozco a Katniss. Ama a Prim. Sé que podría tener diez hijos más y eso no le restaría ni un poquito de la atención y el amor que le brinda a mi hija. Sé que eso no sucedería.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo qué? – preguntó pensando que la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que no le gustaba

- ¿Tú nunca has pensado en tener más hijos?

- Ya te lo he dicho, no me lo he planteado. Llegado el caso podría planteármelo, pero de momento, no.

- Yo quisiera tener hijos – anunció ella después de un silencio

No le contestó sino que continuó comiendo en silencio y la chica levantó la mirada de su plato para observarle.

- Quisiera tener hijos – repitió Delly

- Será lo más maravilloso que te suceda – dijo él intentando no comprometerse en algo para lo cual no estaba preparado.

Dudaba que algún día lo estuviera.

- Sí. Sé que tengo tiempo, sólo tengo 29, pero me gustaría ser una madre joven.

- Tienes tiempo.

- Lo sé.

- Igual de momento puedo ayudarte a practicar – sonrió burlón tirando de ella hasta hacerla sentar en su regazo – Así cuando llegue el momento sabrás lo que debes hacer –agregó mordisqueando su cuello.

Delly echó la cabeza hacia atrás risueña, dándole acceso a la curva de su cuello.

- Me parece bien – aceptó

- Pues entonces tenemos un plan – rió Peeta levantándose de la silla y colocándola sobre su hombro para llevarla a la habitación.

Hicieron el amor durante todo el fin de semana.

Delly estuvo fuera de la ciudad ese lunes, pero el martes pasó por él a la oficina.

Peeta estaba en el estudio viendo una sesión fotográfica con Cato cuando Kachiri la acompañó hasta allí.

- Hola – le saludó recostándose contra él y besándolo con suavidad

- Hola, Del. ¿Cómo te fue ayer en Salt Lake?

- Bien, pero te eché de menos – ronroneó

- Ah, ¿sí? – sonrió él ante la sonrisa irónica de su amigo

- Sí. Creo que debería irme a vivir contigo, – comentó indiferente – porque me estoy volviendo adicta.

Peeta vio de reojo la ceja arqueada de Cato y se estremeció, pero no supo qué contestar, así que simplemente rió.

Cuando la sesión terminó y después de ultimar unos detalles de un nuevo contrato, condujo rumbo al departamento de Delly.

- ¿Así que me echaste de menos? – dijo sugerente cuando ella dejó su bolso en el armario del vestíbulo

- Un poquitín – se burló girándose hacia él para apretarse contra su cuerpo

- Ya sé yo cual poquitín echabas de menos – rió besándola a la vez que la levantaba por los glúteos

Delly enredó las piernas en su cintura y él caminó con ella hasta caer juntos sobre el sofá oscuro del salón.

Se desnudaron tan rápidamente como se los permitió la excitación. Cuando las últimas prendas abandonaron el cuerpo de cada uno, él estaba completamente erecto y ella totalmente mojada.

La penetró sin preámbulos y alcanzaron el clímax juntos tras unas pocas embestidas.

Peeta cayó jadeante sobre ella después de derramarse en su interior.

- Wow – jadeó Delly – Eso ha sido...

- ¿Rápido? – aventuró él saliendo de su interior para acostarse a su lado

- Un poco

- Te prometo que el segundo será más lento

- Y ese segundo, ¿crees que tardará mucho en llegar? – indagó insolente

- Eres insaciable...

Se cernió sobre ella riendo y llevó la mano al pecho de la chica. Deslizó la palma sobre el pezón que se endureció con su tacto. No pudo dejar de notar el leve respingo de la mujer.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado

- Sí – ronroneó ella pero volvió a estremecerse cuando Peeta apretó suavemente el pezón

- Tienes los pechos muy sensibles

- Es normal – reconoció Delly cogiendo la mano de él y apretándola contra el pecho

- ¿Es normal? – preguntó extrañado – ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Son los cambios hormonales. Mi médico dijo que podía suceder.

Peeta frunció el ceño intrigado.

- ¿Cambios hormonales? – indagó besando su cuello mientras su mano continuaba masajeando el pecho.

- Sí. Esas cosas son normales cuando dejas la píldora – le explicó sin soltar su mano

Peeta se envaró y se separó de ella apoyándose en el codo para mirarla.

-¿ Qué quieres decir? – inquirió tenso

- ¿Qué? – ella le miró percatándose entonces de que había hablado más de la cuenta

- ¿Qué quieres decir con dejar la píldora?

- He dejado de tomar la píldora – reconoció con timidez

- ¿Cómo que has dejado de tomar la píldora? ¿Por qué? ¿Estás utilizando algo más?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo dubitativa buscando evitar la conversación que sabía se estaba gestando

- ¿A qué te refieres tú? – exclamó levantándose hasta quedar sentado en el sofá – ¿Ya no tomas la píldora por qué? ¿Estás usando un parche? ¿Un diafragma? ¿Te has puesto un DIU? – preguntó intentando mantener la calma

- No – respondió ella dudosa – Nada de eso – confesó en un susurro

- ¿Nada de eso? ¿Y qué protección estás utilizando?

- Ninguna – informó mirándolo como si estuviera loco

Peeta se levantó de un salto y caminó por la habitación, pasándose repetidamente las manos por la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo que ninguna? ¿Cómo que has dejado la píldora? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo la has dejado?

- Hace dos semanas – dijo sentándose desnuda en el sofá

- DOS SEMANAS! – gritó él mirándola fijamente – ¿Hace dos semanas que has dejado de tomar precauciones? ¿Me estás diciendo que en estas dos semanas hemos estado teniendo sexo sin protección?

- ¿Por qué te pones así? – sus ojos estaban llorosos pero eso no amilanó al hombre

- ¿Que por qué me pongo así? ¿Es que tú estás loca? ¿Cómo puedes dejar de protegerte sin decírmelo?

- Es mi cuerpo – dijo desafiante – Tengo derecho a dejar de tomar la píldora.

- Tienes derecho a hacer lo que mierda quieras con tu cuerpo pero no tienes derecho a no decírmelo.

- No sabía cómo planteártelo – gritó – Tenía miedo de tu reacción

- ¿Y en qué maldito contexto te pareció que lo mejor sería ocultármelo?

- No lo sé – sollozó ella – No quería seguir tomándola

- ¡Pues debiste decírmelo! Me habría hecho cargo yo de protegernos. ¡Mierda! – masculló mientras levantaba sus bóxer y se los ponía – No puedo creerlo!

- No entiendo por qué te pones así – gimió

- ¿No entiendes por qué me pongo así? – bufó –¿ Te das cuenta que podrías estar embarazada? Nunca te pedí que fueras la encargada de las precauciones, tú dijiste que no querías que utilizara preservativos porque no hacía falta. ¿Y si estuvieras embarazada?

- Y si estuviera embarazada, ¿qué? – inquirió

- No tienes derecho a embarazarte sin decírmelo

- ¿Acaso Katniss te avisó que iba a quedarse embarazada cuando lo hizo?

Peeta se volteó a mirarla furioso.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Katniss no buscó quedar embarazada, simplemente sucedió.

- Sí, desde luego... – dijo irónica

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? – preguntó iracundo – Katniss había tenido la gripe y las medicinas disminuyeron la eficacia de los anticonceptivos. Éramos jóvenes, inexpertos y no lo sabíamos. No lo supimos hasta que tuvo su falta.

- Sí, claro. ¿Pero no te molestó que quedara embarazada, no? Claro que no. Era Katniss. Te casaste con ella sin dudarlo.

- Desde luego que lo hice! Volvería a hacerlo mil veces! Fue la mejor decisión que tomé en mi vida! Katniss y yo llevábamos más de dos años juntos y nos amábamos. Tener un hijo con ella fue un agregado maravilloso.

-¿ Tenerlo conmigo no lo sería, verdad? Porque todavía amas a tu ex mujer.

- Por Dios! ¿Eso que tiene que ver? Delly, ¿hace cuánto que tú y yo nos conocemos? ¿Seis semanas? ¿Siete? ¿Quién eres tú para decidir que tengamos un hijo sin consultármelo?

- Si te hubiera consultado habrías dicho que no – se excusó con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas

- Desde luego que habría dicho que no. Ya te lo he dicho. No hace ni dos meses que estamos saliendo. Es una locura. ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Atraparme con un embarazo? Pues te has equivocado, señorita. Vaya si te has equivocado – espetó volteándose para recoger su ropa y comenzar a vestirse. – Me voy – dijo cuando acabó de calzar sus zapatos – No quiero volver a verte. Me pondré en contacto contigo para saber si estás embarazada, o lo harás tú cuando lo sepas con certeza. Me haré cargo del niño si lo hay, pero tú y yo hemos acabado.

Salió de la casa dando un portazo. Con la misma ira subió al Aston y golpeó el volante repetidas veces intentando descargar su furia.

* * *

_**Capi nuevo! Delly mostró su juego al final.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y especialmente gracias por leer.**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- Aún no te gusta Gale, ¿ verdad?_

_- Me cae un poco mejor_

_- ¡Gracias a Dios! –_ suspiró mirando el techo y la niña rió tumbándose sobre su madre que la abrazó feliz

_- ¿Por qué te gusta a ti?_

_- ¿Qué pregunta es esa?_

_- No sé. Yo creo que papá es mucho más guapo. Y no lo digo sólo porque es mi papá._

_- Ya. Seguro que no_.

_- ¿Vas a casarte con él? –_ indagó la niña preocupada

_- No me lo ha pedido, cariño._

_-¿Te casarías con él si te lo pidiera?_


	20. Chapter 20

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**CAPITULO 20**

Desde la mesa más alejada, vio a Cato entrar en el bar y buscarlo mirando a un lado y otro. Finnick le seguía de cerca.

- Tío – dijo al acercarse – ¿Qué pasó?

Cato le había llamado para hacerle unas preguntas sobre un nuevo contrato y se encontró con que estaba en el bar de Harry.

Solían ir allí desde que estaban en el instituto en los momentos importantes. Siempre se había reunido allí con Cato y Finnick, en los buenos momentos y en los malos.

Había acudido allí cuando Katniss y él habían descubierto que estaba embarazada y ambos sintieron que el mundo se les caía encima. Allí brindaron por la boda unos meses más tarde.

Allí habían celebrado el nacimiento de Prim, de la misma forma que luego celebraron por Vera y Henry y por la pequeña Rue.

Allí habían celebrado su primer contrato importante con una importante cadena de hoteles.

Allí habían ahogado las penas del divorcio de Finnick y Johana, de la misma forma que él había llorado por su divorcio de Katniss.

En ese mismo lugar habían consolado a Finnick cuando el cuarto tratamiento de fecundación in vitro de Annie no había dado resultado, pero también habían celebrado cuando finalmente Finnick les enseñó la primera ecografía de Rue.

Y allí le había dicho a Cato que estaba bebiendo unas cervezas, cuando le había llamado una hora antes.

- ¿Qué sucede, Peeta? – repitió Cato sentándose frente a él y haciéndole una seña al camarero para que les sirviera tres cervezas – Creí que estabas con Delly

- No me la nombres – gimió bajando la cabeza y dándole un trago a su botellín

- ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió Finnick – ¿Peleaste con Delly?

- Pude haberla matado – confesó

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Cato confundido – ¿La golpeaste?

- Claro que no. Pero no porque no hubiese deseado hacerlo. En un momento hubiese pagado para que fuese un hombre y poder partirle su bonita cara.

- Venga, cuenta, ¿qué sucedió?

- Me traicionó. Me engañó como a un idiota.

- ¿Cómo que te traicionó? – preguntó Cato sorprendido – ¿Se acostó con otro tío?

- Ojalá hubiera sido eso. Ojalá se hubiese follado a un regimiento. Yo mismo le hubiese dejado mi cama.

- No entiendo, Peeta – dijo Finnick – Explícanos qué sucedió

- Ha intentado embarazarse

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Estaba tomando anticonceptivos y decidió dejarlos hace dos semanas. Pero nunca me lo dijo. Llevo dos semanas follándomela a la ruleta rusa.

- ¿No utilizas condón? – exclamó el rubio sorprendido

- No. La primera vez que me la tiré me dijo que estaba en la píldora y que no le gustaba hacerlo con gomas. Nos hicimos pruebas, ambos estábamos sanos, así que ella se encargaba de la protección.

- Sabes Peeta que esas cosas fallan

- Lo sé, Finnick, vaya si lo sé. Pero ya no soy un crío y ella tampoco lo es. Pensé que si en algún momento sucedía algo, qué sé yo, que tuviera vómitos, tuviera que tomar antibióticos o simplemente se olvidara alguna píldora, me lo diría y le buscaríamos solución. Me cuidaría yo o si ya era tarde, conseguiríamos la píldora del día después. Qué sé yo. Pero la muy perra dejó la píldora hace dos semanas y no me lo dijo.

- O sea que no te salva ninguna píldora de emergencia

- No – gimió y terminó su cerveza de un trago antes de pedir otra

- ¿Y por qué lo hizo?

- Básicamente, quería embarazarse. Supongo que pensaría que me casaría con ella si sucedía, o al menos nos mudaríamos juntos. Qué sé yo qué coño se le pasó por la cabeza!

- JO-DER! – se quejó Cato

- Ya lo creo. Os aseguro que no me lo esperaba de ella. Tal vez lo hubiese podido de esperar de Enoboria o de Glimmer, que eran unas crías tontas, pero Delly parecía mucho más lista que eso.

- Lo parecía – asintió Finnick – Y ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Primero esperar que se me pase un poco el cabreo. Después de unos días iré a buscarla para que se haga una prueba. Necesito saber si está embarazada o no.

- Juraría que tienes posibilidades – se burló Cato

- No es gracioso, Cato. Si fuera por las probabilidades estaría esperando quintillizos. Este fin de semana que Prim no estaba lo hicimos como conejos.

- Mierda, Peeta. No sé qué decirte.

- Nada, Finn. ¿Qué dirás? No hay nada que decir. Y la muy idiota tuvo el poco tino de compararse con Katniss. –les contó dejando caer la cabeza

- Se comparó con Katniss? – bufó Cato

- Sí. Primero quiso insinuar que Katniss se hubiese embarazado a propósito. Después me increpó que con Katniss no dudara un instante en casarme con ella.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- ¿Qué iba a decirle? Que con Katniss me volvería a casar si quedase embarazada otra vez. Que lo haría una y mil veces y que fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado alguna vez en la vida.

- Wow, imagino que no le caería muy bien esa respuesta

- Pues que se fastidie. Todavía no hace dos meses que nos conocemos! – les dijo incapaz de creer la situación que estaba viviendo.

- No sé, Mellark, si hay algo que podamos hacer...

- De momento acompañarme con las cervezas y tal vez pedirme un taxi más tarde

- Está hecho – aceptó Cato alzando la mano para llamar la atención del camarero

En ese momento en Vancouver, Katniss estaba tumbada en la cama junto a su hija.

- Este viaje está siendo más divertido de lo que yo pensaba – confesó la niña cuando acabó la película que estaban viendo en la habitación del hotel

- ¿De verdad te lo estás pasando bien?

- Sí. Igual no tenemos que visitar más museos – dijo haciéndola reír – Pero papá tenía razón, hay muchas cosas para hacer aquí.

- Es cierto. Gale también te lo había dicho, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí – reconoció la niña

- Aún no te gusta Gale, ¿verdad?

- Me cae un poco mejor

- Gracias a Dios! – suspiró mirando el techo y la niña rió tumbándose sobre su madre que la abrazó feliz

-¿ Por qué te gusta a ti?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

- No sé. Yo creo que papá es mucho más guapo. Y no lo digo sólo porque es mi papá.

- Ya. Seguro que no.

- ¿Vas a casarte con él? – indagó la niña preocupada

- No me lo ha pedido, cariño.

- ¿Te casarías con él si te lo pidiera?

- No lo sé. Supongo que sí. – reconoció pensativa

-¿Y si papá te lo pidiera antes?

- Prim... papá está con Delly. Tal vez le pida a ella que se case con él. A ti te gusta mucho Delly, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, pero más me gustaría que se volviese a casar contigo.

- Cariño, creo que deberías dejar de darle vueltas a este tema. Sé que te molesta escucharlo, pero son cosas de adultos y deberías dejar que sean los adultos los que se ocupen de esas cosas.

- Ya. Los adultos nunca consultan con los niños pero los niños siempre deben consultar con los adultos.

- Así es la ley – se burló su madre – Cuando los adultos éramos niños también debíamos consultar todo con nuestros padres, así que ahora nos estamos vengando – rió revolviéndole el cabello

- Yo dejaré que mis hijos decidan sobre sus vidas, y también los dejaré que me den su opinión.

- Yo te permito que me des tu opinión, claro que sí. Nunca creas que no te escucho, cielo, lo hago. Te escucho y pienso sobre tu opinión, pero cuando creo que estás equivocada, debo actuar de la forma que yo creo que es correcta.

Prim la contempló pensativa.

- ¿De verdad escuchas lo que digo?

- Claro que sí, cielo.

- Tendrás hijos con Gale, ¿si te casas con él?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? No, no tendré hijos con Gale.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres tener más hijos?

- Tú quieres tener hermanos?

- Sí, ¿por qué no? ¿Tú te arrepientes de haberme tenido a mí?

- ¿Cómo dices eso? – dijo abrazándola – Desde luego que no. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. No cambiaría ni uno sólo de los momentos que he vivido contigo. Bueno, – rectificó – tal vez me hubiera gustado que este año no hubiese tenido que reñirte tanto por el colegio. Pero aún así no cambiaría nada. Te amo, Prim. Más que a nada en el mundo.

- Y ¿entonces por qué no quieres tener más hijos?

- Gale no puede tener hijos – explicó

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque tiene un problema difícil de explicar. Intentó tener hijos con su ex mujer pero no pudo tenerlos.

- Quizás ella no podía tenerlos

- Ella sí los tuvo cuando se divorciaron. Gale se hizo pruebas y no puede tener bebés.

- Oh. ¿Te gustaría tenerlos si pudiera?

- Sí, supongo que sí. Los hijos son lo más maravilloso del mundo.

- Es una pena.

- No quiero que comentes lo que te acabo de contar de Gale, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es algo triste para él y no quiere que todo el mundo lo sepa. ¿Lo prometes?

- Sí, lo prometo.

- Confío en ti, Prim – dijo arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan sincera

- No diré nada – aseguró la niña. – Tal vez deberías casarte con papá. Él sí puede tener bebés – insistió

- Ya. Papá tal vez los tenga con Delly – dijo sintiendo estrujarse su corazón

Por motivos diferentes, pero aún a casi 200 km de distancia, Katniss y Peeta no podían dejar de imaginar un pequeño bebé con el cabello rubio de Peeta y los ojos verdes de Delly.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por todo.**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo.**_

_- Buenas tardes, Delly –_ la saludó Peeta con frialdad – ¿_Qué te trae por aquí?_

_- Necesito hablar contigo –_ sollozó la chica cuando se sentó frente a Peeta

_- Tú dirás_

La chica abrió su bolso y sacó un sobre que le pasó a Peeta dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

_- ¿Qué es eso?_ – preguntó él sin levantar el sobre

_- Ábrelo –_ pidió ella – _Necesito que lo veas_

Peeta tomó el sobre y sacó el informe que había dentro, con fecha del día anterior. Era de una clínica médica.

_- Qué significa esto, ¿Delly?_


	21. Chapter 21

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 21

El viernes siguiente Delly se pasó por el despacho. Estaba demacrada y desaliñada. Oscuras marcas subrayaban sus ojos verdes.

- Buenas tardes, Delly – la saludó Peeta con frialdad – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Necesito hablar contigo – sollozó la chica cuando se sentó frente a Peeta

- Tú dirás

La chica abrió su bolso y sacó un sobre que le pasó a Peeta dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó él sin levantar el sobre

- Ábrelo – pidió ella – Necesito que lo veas

Peeta tomó el sobre y sacó el informe que había dentro, con fecha del día anterior. Era de una clínica médica.

- Qué significa esto,¿ Delly?

- Ayer estuve en la clínica. Me hice las pruebas. No estoy embarazada.

- Ya veo. ¿Por qué me traes esto a mí?

- Porque sé que me equivoqué y quiero arreglarlo. Quiero que estés tranquilo de que no estoy embarazada. Para confirmarlo ayer me vino el período.

- Muy bien. Si está claro que no estás embarazada, entonces no hay nada más que hablar.

- Necesito que me perdones, Peeta – rogó la chica soltando el llanto

- Lo siento, Delly, pero es tarde. Me engañaste. Quisiste atraparme engañándome. Eso es suficiente para mí.

- Podemos empezar de nuevo, Peeta. Dame una oportunidad. Ya ves, no estoy embarazada. Olvidémonos de todo esto y empecemos de nuevo, por favor.

- Lo siento, Delly. El hecho de que no estés embarazada no cambia que me hayas mentido.

- Lo siento! – gritó la joven desesperada – Lo siento! ¿Cómo debo decírtelo? Me equivoqué.

- Ya lo creo que te equivocaste

- ¿No puedes perdonarme?

- Va más allá de eso, Delly. Tú lo dijiste. Tú quieres tener hijos y yo estoy seguro de no querer tener hijos en este momento y en esta relación.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "en esta relación"? – indagó la chica con suspicacia

- Que no quiero tener hijos con alguien a quien apenas conozco.

- Pero si siguiéramos juntos podríamos conocernos más. Yo sé que quiero estar contigo, Peeta. Te amo.

- Lo siento, Delly. Tú necesitas algo más serio de lo que yo estoy dispuesto a darte ahora mismo – confesó

- Puedo esperar – rogó ella – Puedo esperar a que estés preparado

- Lo siento, Delly. No sé si algún día lo estaré. No voy a hacerte perder el tiempo.

- Pero pensé que estábamos bien.

- Lo estábamos. Pero evidentemente estábamos mirando hacia futuros diferentes.

- Pero tu hija me adora y yo a ella.

- Lo sé, y eso es lo más duro para mí. Pero no me gusta que me manipulen. Me intentaste manipular buscando embarazarte y ahora parece que intentaras manipularme con Prim para que siga contigo. Lo siento, pero no voy a aceptarlo.

- Peeta, por favor – rogó la chica llorando

- Lo siento – repitió y fue hacia la puerta para abrirla – Deberías irte, Delly

- No puedes hacerme esto, Peeta

- Lo siento, Delly

Sin decir más, la chica se levantó de su asiento y se marchó. Peeta cerró la puerta tras ella, molesto.

Peeta pasó a recoger a Prim el domingo por la mañana. Habían vuelto de Vancouver el día anterior y había hablado con su hija organizando para pasar juntos el domingo.

- Hola, cielo – la abrazó cuando ésta abrió la puerta – No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos – dijo contra su pelo

- Y yo, papi

- ¿Te divertiste?

- Muchísimo, Vancouver es genial. Fuimos a todos los lugares que tú me dijiste. Me encantó.

- Qué bueno, cariño! Me alegro muchísimo.

Katniss sonreía ante el entusiasmo de su hija, de pie detrás de ella.

- Hola, Kat – la saludó él sin soltar a la pequeña – Qué tal las vacaciones?

- No tan descansadas como deberían ser las vacaciones pero bien. – sonrió

- Iremos a comer a casa de mis padres

- Perfecto

- Si no tienes planes, me gustaría que Prim se quedara conmigo hasta el martes.

- Me parece bien – aceptó ella

- Prim, ¿qué tal si preparas tu maleta mientras hablo algo con mamá?

- Vale – dijo la niña y corrió a su habitación

Katniss lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quieres beber algo? – ofreció

- Agua estaría bien

- Pasa y sírvete. Estaba en el jardín, ven.

Fueron hasta el jardín y Peeta se sentó en la tumbona mientras Katniss se colocaba los guantes y llenaba de tierra unas macetas.

La observó fascinado. La luz del sol matinal arrancaba destellos rojizos de sus cabellos.

- Aún te dedicas a la jardinería – dijo dándole un trago a su botellín de agua

- Eso es mucho decir – sonrió ella – Pero estas plantas requerían cuidados intensivos. Y tú, cuéntame,¿ de qué me querías hablar?

Peeta suspiró antes de hablar.

- He roto con Delly – soltó de una vez

Katniss lo miró sorprendida, antes de quitarse los guantes y sentarse a su lado.

- Oh, Peeta – se lamentó – Lo siento, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien. Lo único que me preocupa es tener que decírselo a Prim. Ya sabes que le gustaba Delly.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero no creo que debas preocuparte por Prime. Ella lo entenderá. Pero y tú ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Me engañó.

- Oh – lo miró con sorpresa dando un respingo en su asiento – ¿De verdad? Nunca lo hubiera podido imaginar.

- No es que se liara con alguien más

- Ah,¿ no?

- No. Pretendía quedarse embarazada a mis espaldas. – explicó

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Eso, exactamente. Dejó de protegerse sin comunicármelo.

- Oh. ¿Está embarazada? – preguntó temerosa

- No, pero lo intentó.

- Oh, Peeta, lo siento mucho. ¿No crees que puedas perdonarla?

- No quiero hacerlo.

- ¿No? ¿Por qué no? Creí que estabas enamorado de ella.

Peeta la observó sarcástico.

- Sabes que no estaba enamorado de ella

Katniss se sonrojó y se levantó de su asiento para volver a ponerse los guantes y hundir las manos en la maceta, evitando mirarle.

- Creí que te estabas enamorando de ella

- Te equivocaste

- Lo siento, Peeta

- Yo también. Hubiese querido que funcionase pero debo reconocer que me estaba engañando. No quería tener algo más serio con ella. – reconoció – Ni con nadie – agregó

- ¿Se lo dirás a Prime hoy?

- Sí. No quiero esperar. El próximo fin de semana nos vamos a Hawai y Delly no vendrá con nosotros.

- Me parece lo mejor.

- Y a mí.

Peeta bebió en silencio viendo a Katniss transplantar una planta pequeña de un tiesto a otro más grande.

Sin dudas se había estado engañando al pensar que podría tener algo serio con Delly. No quería nada serio con nadie. Sólo con Katniss y eso era imposible para ellos.

- Qué tal Prime con Gale? – preguntó después de un momento

- Oh, bien. Parece que un poco mejor, aunque no me hago muchas ilusiones.

- ¿Logró hacerla visitar museos?

- Sí, pero se llevaron bastante mejor cuando Gale se relajó y dejó de insistir.

La niña llegó en ese momento cargada con su maleta y se despidieron de Katniss antes de marchar.

Prim se tomó bastante bien la ruptura de su padre. Le gustaba Delly pero con tantos planes que tenía para las próximas semanas, entre las vacaciones en Hawai y su viaje a París, no tenía mucho tiempo para preocuparse por la relación de su padre con su novia.

Aunque dolía, Peeta tuvo que reconocer, que tras tantos noviazgos rotos en los últimos años, a la niña no le fue difícil acostumbrarse.

Para cuando el viernes siguiente se subió con su padre al avión con destino Honolulu, Delly ya era historia.

Gale esperaba a Katniss en su coche, cuando ella llegó a casa de vuelta desde el aeropuerto.

- Hola, Gale, no te esperaba – confesó cuando él se acercó a ella

- Pensé que ahora que al fin Vaprim no está, podríamos pasar un tiempo a solas.

- No sé si me gusta mucho eso de "al fin Vaprim no está" pero entra – dijo abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar – ¿Has cenado?

- No – contestó abrazándola por la cintura – Pero creo que no quiero cenar

- Ah, no – se burló ella recostándose contra él – ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

- Tal vez podrías invitarme a subir a tu habitación – sugirió

- Quieres subir a mi habitación, Gale? – ofreció divertida

- Será un placer.

Katniss dormitaba recostada sobre el pecho desnudo del hombre, después de haber hecho el amor con una intensidad irreconocible en su novio.

- Tengo que viajar a Nueva York – le informó él

- ¿A Nueva York? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

- Me iré el próximo viernes.

- Oh, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

- No lo sé. Un par de semanas o tres.

- ¿Y por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

- El lunes próximo van a intervenir a mi madre

- ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó irguiéndose recostada sobre un codo

- No es nada grave, pero van a ponerle una prótesis de cadera. – Katniss asintió comprendiendo – Estará de 8 a 10 días ingresada y luego la recuperación en casa, que puede llevarle un par de semanas. Al menos cuando necesita más ayuda.

- Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – ofreció

- Oh, no, querida, no hace falta. Tú tienes que trabajar.

- Lo sé, pero podría pedir unos días.

- No, de verdad que no es necesario. Además ya habrá regresado Vaprim para entonces.

- Eso no es problema. Peeta puede quedarse con ella, o mis padres. De todas formas también está el viaje a París. Podría ir al menos los fines de semana.

- Gracias, Katniss. Lo hablaré con mi madre y te diré – aceptó al fin

Durante la semana le dijo que de momento no hacía falta que le acompañase, ya que sería mejor que se quedara a esperar que Prim volviera de las vacaciones. Aunque tal vez podría visitarlo cuando la niña estuviera en París.

Para cuando el viernes siguiente cogió su vuelo a Nueva York, había dormido en casa de Katniss cada noche.

* * *

_**Aqui sigo tratando de ponerme al dia... perdon por la tardanza... pero ya puedo mover un poco mas el brazo**_

_**Dejo un adelantito del próximo capi:**_

_- ¿O sea que tú te quedas en casa de tu madre con tu ex esposa?_

_- Bueno, no nos quedamos juntos desde luego, ella tiene su habitación y yo la mía._

_- Y yo no puedo compartir tu habitación._

_- Lo siento, cariño, pero a mi madre no le caería muy bien. Es un poco anticuada, ya sabes._

_- No tan anticuada como para no aceptar que tu ex te pusiera los cuernos_


	22. Chapter 22

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 22

- Mami! – gritó Prim cuando vio a su madre esperándola en el hall del aeropuerto

- Hola, cielo! – sonrió abrazando a su hija con cariño – ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te divertiste?

- Muchísimo. Nos habría gustado que vinieras con nosotros – confesó la niña mirando a su padre que llegó hasta ellas con las maletas

- Hola, Kat – la saludó

- Hola, Peeta. ¿Cómo estás?

- Agotado – sonrió

- Estáis muy morenos. Estoy muy envidiosa – rió caminando junto a Prim hacia la puerta de salida

- Hemos ido muchísimo a la playa. Papá me enseñó a hacer surf – explicó la niña entusiasmada

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y eres buena?

- Buenísima, verdad, ¿papá?

- Sin dudas eres mucho mejor que mamá – rió él ganándose que Katniss le sacara la lengua

Katniss se ofreció a llevar a Peeta en su coche para que no tuviera que coger un taxi. Cuando llegaron a casa de Peeta, éste ofreció cenar los tres juntos allí y aceptó.

Pidieron pizzas mientras Prim se duchaba.

Se sentaron en la isla de la cocina con los refrescos que Peeta sirvió.

- Te lo pasaste bien, ¿entonces?

- Mucho

- ¿No echaste de menos que Delly no os haya acompañado? – preguntó cautelosa

- En absoluto

Katniss se quedó en silencio intentando interpretar la escueta respuesta de Peeta.

- Y¿ tu novio? – preguntó él despectivo

- Ha tenido que viajar a Nueva York

- Y ¿eso por qué?

- Van a intervenir a su madre. Una prótesis de cadera.

- ¿No te pidió que le acompañaras? – preguntó dándole un trago a su refresco

- No – aceptó ruborizándose – En realidad me ofrecí a hacerlo pero me dijo que no era necesario. Tal vez viaje en el transcurso de las próximas semanas, cuando Prim esté en París.

- ¿Gale es de Nueva York?

- Sí.

- Y ¿cuánto hace que vive en Seattle?

- Se vino aquí después de su divorcio.

- Oh – sonrió Peeta petulante – Su ex mujer aún vive en Nueva York – aventuró

- A dónde quieres llegar, ¿Peeta?

- ¿Yo? – dijo con la mano en el pecho fingiendo indignación – ¿A dónde querría llegar? Sólo estábamos hablando, Kat. Tal vez hay algo que te preocupa.

- En absoluto. Sé quién es Gale.

- Ya, no lo dudo – sonrió él y el timbre le obligó a callar.

Prim llevaba ya más de una semana en París cuando Katniss por fin cogió su vuelo a Nueva York.

Gale ya estaba en casa de su madre quien se recuperaba rápidamente.

Katniss había insistido con ir Nueva York durante las dos semanas anteriores pero él siempre le había dado largas al asunto.

Finalmente compró su billete y le envió un sms a Gale diciéndole la hora en que llegaba su vuelo.

Gale la esperaba en el hall del aeropuerto.

- Katniss – le saludó nervioso – ¿Cómo te decidiste a venir? Creí haberte dicho que no hacía falta. Yo pensaba volver a Seattle el lunes.

- Lo sé. Espero que no te moleste.

- No, claro que no me molesta.

- Es que es tu madre, Gale. Mi suegra. – sonrió – No me parecía correcto no venir a visitarla cuando está convaleciente.

- Ya. Pero no hace falta. Tiene mucha gente cuidando de ella. – le informó cuando subían al taxi a las afueras del aeropuerto – ¿Tienes alguna hotel ya reservado? – preguntó ganándose una mirada sorprendida

- Mmm, no, en realidad. No sé, pensé que me quedaría contigo.

- Claro, es que, yo estoy quedándome en el departamento de mi madre ahora mismo.

- Entiendo – dijo aunque no era verdad

- Es que, hay mucha gente allí, ya sabes.

- No, no lo sé. Pensé que tú tenías que quedarte con ella porque estaba sola.

- En realidad tiene una enfermera por las noches, y otra por el día. Por cualquier cosa además está... Magde – dijo claramente incómodo – y yo mismo

- ¿Magde? ¿Tu ex mujer?

- Sí.

- ¿Ella está quedándose en casa de tu madre? – inquirió

- Sí. Ya te lo había dicho. Mi madre la considera una hija.

- Oh. Y ¿su marido?

- Se divorció de Tom hace ya un par de años.

- ¿O sea que tú te quedas en casa de tu madre con tu ex esposa?

- Bueno, no nos quedamos juntos desde luego, ella tiene su habitación y yo la mía.

- Y yo no puedo compartir tu habitación.

- Lo siento, cariño, pero a mi madre no le caería muy bien. Es un poco anticuada, ya sabes.

- No tan anticuada como para no aceptar que tu ex te pusiera los cuernos

- Katniss...

- Está bien, Gale. Llévame a un hotel.

- Hey, no te lo tomes a mal – le dijo después de darle una dirección al taxista

- No me lo tomo a mal, sólo es... raro

- Raro dices tú, la que mantiene una relación increíblemente estrecha con la familia de su ex

- Tienes razón – aceptó aunque a regañadientes

Katniss tomó una habitación en un hotel que quedaba a unas pocas manzanas del departamento de la madre de Gale.

Gale la invitó a cenar para ir después a conocer a su madre, aunque pareció hacerlo a regañadientes.

La madre de Gale estaba sentada en un sillón bastante rígido en el salón del departamento. Una hermosa mujer morena de unos cuarenta años estaba a su lado.

En la alfombra a sus pies, un pequeño jugaba con unos camiones de plástico.

- Hola, tío Gale! – gritó el niño cuando corrió hacia él

Las mujeres se voltearon a verle, y no pudieron disimular sus rostros de sorpresa.

- Por qué no llegaste a cenar, ¿Gale? – preguntó la mujer mayor con autoridad

- Katniss acaba de llegar a la ciudad y decidimos cenar fuera

- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó sonriente el niño a Katniss

Gale la interrumpió antes de que hablara.

- Ella es mi amiga Katniss – la presentó y Katniss sonrió al pequeño – Katniss, él es Rory, el hijo de Magde.

- Encantada, Rory – sonrió estrechando la pequeña manito entre las suyas y él niño sonrió con timidez

La mujer que dedujo era Magde, se levantó y se acercó a ellos, mirándola con una simpatía fingida.

- Buenas noches. Yo soy Magde – la saludó estirando la mano

- Katniss – estrechó su mano

- Ven, Katniss. Voy a presentarte a mi madre. – dijo acercándose a la mujer – Mamá, ésta es Katniss Everdeen. Katniss, ella es mi madre.

- Encantada de conocerla, señora Hawthorne.

- Igualmente, señorita Everdeen.

- Llámeme Katniss, por favor

- Si no le molesta prefiero llamarla señorita Everdeen. Al menos hasta que conozca exactamente su relación con mi hijo – contestó cortante y Katniss se estremeció.

Katniss miró a Gale indagando en silencio qué le había contado a su madre de ella y de su relación, si es que había explicado algo. Gale ignoró su mirada inquisitiva.

Magde la invitó a sentarse en el sofá que ella ocupaba mientras Gale se ubicaba en una butaca al lado de su madre.

Hablaron sobre la intervención de la señora Hawthorne, así como de su increíblemente rápida recuperación.

Gale jugaba con el niño de su ex esposa, hasta que finalmente le acompañó a la cama.

- Rory es un encanto – dijo cuando volvió al salón y se unió a las mujeres

- Lo es – concordó su madre

- Y te adora – sonrió Magde mirándolo con una expresión que a Katniss le revolvió el estómago

- Katniss tiene una hija. Vaprim. – comentó él – Y me odia – rió

- No te odia – le contradijo Katniss – Le cuesta un poco aceptar los cambios.

- Qué va! – dijo él restándole importancia – Me odia. Su padre ha tenido cientos de novias y las ha adorado a todas, pero a mí me odia.

- No es así. Es sólo que está en una edad difícil – explicó terriblemente incómoda

- ¿Qué edad tiene?

- Cumplió 12 en abril

- Qué edad tiene usted, ¿señorita Everdeen? – preguntó su suegra

- 31

- ¿31? Era muy joven cuando la niña nació

- Sí. Tenía 19.

- ¿19? Se había casado muy joven.

- Me casé dos meses antes de que Prim naciera – dijo irritada

- ¿Se casó embarazada?

- Sí, lo hice

- Oh. Imagino que habrá sido terriblemente vergonzoso para sus padres – la atacó la mujer

- Nunca me lo hicieron sentir así

- Tal vez no, pero seguramente así fue para ellos

- No creo que yo me sintiera avergonzada si mi hija se casara embarazada

- Desde luego que no – dijo la mujer condescendiente molestándola más aún si era posible – Magde, querida, me acompañarías a mi habitación, ¿por favor?

- Desde luego que sí, Hazelle – dijo la otra levantándose rápidamente para ayudarla

- Ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita Everdeen. Aunque lamento que no nos vayamos a ver a menudo – sonrió con falsedad

Gale no la miró cuando las mujeres abandonaron la habitación.

- Qué ha sido eso, ¿Gale? – le preguntó obligándolo a mirarla

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo. ¿Por qué tu madre me trata así? ¿No le dijiste que soy tu novia?

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Sí? Y ¿por qué me presentaste como una amiga? Y ¿por qué me ha tratado con tan poco respeto?

- Ya te lo había dicho, Katniss. Mi madre adora a mi ex.

- ¿Y? Mis padres adoran a Peeta y nunca te han tratado así. Es más, ni siquiera la familia de Peeta te ha tratado así.

- Mejor volvamos a tu hotel, Katniss. No me gusta que discutamos aquí – dijo tomándola por el codo para guiarla hasta la puerta

- Y ¿te crees que a mí me interesa discutir contigo? – contestó zafando su brazo del agarre de él

- Basta, Katniss, te agradecería que no te comportes de esa forma en casa de mi madre.

- ¿De qué forma? – preguntó irritada

- De esa forma tan tuya

- ¿Qué mierda es esa forma tan mía?

- Lo ves. Esa forma tan basta de comportarte. Ordinaria.

- Encima me estás llamando ordinaria! – gritó cuando alcanzaron la acera y caminaron rumbo a su hotel a cuatro calles de allí.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación de Katniss se cerró tras Gale, tiró su bolso sobre la cama.

- Quiero que te marches, Gale

- No voy a marcharme – replicó seductor acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la espalda

- Se acabó, Gale – dijo obligándolo a soltarla

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que se acabó. No voy a permitir que una mujer que no sabe nada de mí ni de mi vida, venga a hablar de mí como si fuera una puta, o como si tuviera que avergonzarme de mi hija. Su doble rasero me indigna.

- ¿Doble rasero?

- ¿Crees que no tiene un doble rasero? – espetó volteándose a mirarle – Tu ex, se acuesta con otros estando casada y es una santa. Yo me acuesto con mi novio, me caso con él, y soy una puta. Si eso no es doble rasero...

- No le hagas caso, Katniss

- Quiero que te vayas, Gale

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque espero algo más de mi pareja. Espero que se ponga de mi lado. Espero que me defienda cuando me agredan. Aunque la persona que me agreda sea su propia madre.

Se alejó de él y fue a la puerta. La abrió completamente y le miró instándole a marcharse.

Cuando Gale volvió a la mañana siguiente, Katniss ya había cogido su vuelo de vuelta a casa.

_**Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

Katniss le miró sorprendida al abrir la puerta. Vestida sólo con una camiseta que le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo y unos calcetines blancos que se arrugaban sobre sus pantorrillas estaba exquisita.

_- ¿Peeta? Qué haces tú aquí?_

_- Agradece que soy yo –_ dijo pasando a su lado para entrar

_- Y ¿eso por qué?_

_- Porque si abres la puerta vestida así, según quién esté del otro lado podría pasarte cualquier cosa._

_- Vete al diablo._ – sonrió – _Qué haces aquí?_

_- Nada. Tú estás sola, yo también. Pensé que podíamos cenar juntos. Estoy seguro de que con tu humor de hoy no pensabas cocinar._


	23. Chapter 23

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 23

- ¿Katniss? – preguntó Peeta extrañado al ver el número de su ex mujer en el identificador de su teléfono móvil

- Hola, Peeta

- No ¿estabas en Nueva York?

- He vuelto hoy

- Te marchaste ayer

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – espetó molesta

- Oh, lo siento – se disculpó al escuchar el tono irritado de su voz – ¿Puedo preguntar qué sucedió?

- Estoy segura de que lo imaginas. Peleé con Gale. Es un capullo gilipollas. – Peeta no pudo evitar carcajearse

- Pues no hacía falta que volases a Nueva York para averiguarlo. Si me lo hubieses preguntado a mí te lo podía haber dicho sin cobrarte nada

- Vete al carajo, Peeta. ¿Quería saber si hablaste con Prim ayer?

- Sí, le dije que volvería a llamarla el sábado

- ¿Cómo está?

- Insoportablemente gabacha. Seguro que volverá con boina y un pañuelito rojo anudado al cuello. – la hizo reír – ¿Quieres contarme qué sucedió?

Katniss suspiró dejándose caer en el sofá.

- La ex mujer de Gale está cuidando de su madre. Viven los tres en el mismo departamento con el hijo de la mujer.

- Es un idiota

- Pero lo que más me molestó es que su madre me faltara al respeto completamente y el imbécil de Gale no me defendiera

- Lo siento, cariño. ¿Quieres que vaya y le de unas hostias a esa mujer?

- No hace falta.

- ¿Estás en casa ahora?

- Sí. Había pedido dos días libres en la editorial así que hoy y mañana me quedaré en casa lamiéndome las heridas – bromeó

- Mmm, suena tentador... ¿quieres que te ayude?

- Vete al diablo, Mellark. Te veré el sábado cuando vengas para llamar a Prim.

- Allí estaré, cariño. Nos vemos.

Peeta y ella solían juntarse para llamar a la niña ya que en el colegio donde se alojaba no eran muy pacientes con el hecho de que los niños recibieran demasiadas llamadas. Por esa razón Peeta pensaba ir a casa de Katniss ese sábado.

Pero cuando salió de la oficina, decidió cambiar sus planes. Pasó por el restaurante chino favorito de Katniss, compró comida y se presentó en la casa de su ex mujer.

Katniss le miró sorprendida al abrir la puerta. Vestida sólo con una camiseta que le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo y unos calcetines blancos que se arrugaban sobre sus pantorrillas estaba exquisita.

- ¿Peeta? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Agradece que soy yo – dijo pasando a su lado para entrar

- Y ¿eso por qué?

- Porque si abres la puerta vestida así, según quién esté del otro lado podría pasarte cualquier cosa.

- Vete al diablo. – sonrió – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada. Tú estás sola, yo también. Pensé que podíamos cenar juntos. Estoy seguro de que con tu humor de hoy no pensabas cocinar.

- Tienes razón – reconoció

- He ido al chino – dijo dejando las cajas sobre la mesa

- Mmm, hace años que no como del chino.

- ¿No? Antes comíamos al menos una vez a la semana

- Lo sé – aceptó investigando el contenido de las cajas – Gale odia la comida china

- Prohibido ese nombre

Katniss sonrió sacando dos platos de la alacena. Pusieron la mesa juntos y se sentaron a cenar.

Dieron buena cuenta de la cena y decidieron ver una película mientras se bebían el café con sus galletas de la fortuna.

- ¿Qué quieres ver? – preguntó Katniss

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Mmm, no sé. – dijo ella mirando la estantería de los DVD – "Cadena de favores", ¿la has visto?

- No, y ¿tú? – dijo sirviendo el café antes de dejarse caer en el sofá

- Aún no. Según las críticas es buena

- Venga, pon esa

Se sentaron mientras pasaban los créditos de la película. Peeta puso frente a ella su mano con las dos galletas sobre la palma.

- Elige

Cogió una galleta y la partió para sacar su leyenda.

- Deja entrar en tu vida a quien la llenará de luz y toma la decisión de alejarte de lo que te hace daño. – leyó en voz alta y le miró ruborizándose – ¿La tuya?

Peeta abrió su galleta y sonrió al leer.

- Es un buen momento para declarar amor

Se observaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que Katniss giró su cabeza hacia el televisor.

La película era buena, muy buena en realidad, pero Peeta no pudo prestar la debida atención más allá de la primer hora cuando Katniss subió las piernas en el sofá y se recostó contra él.

Pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y la mantuvo a su lado durante la hora siguiente.

Katniss lloraba desconsolada cuando los créditos finales aparecieron.

- Hey, cariño – dijo atrayéndola a sus brazos consoladoramente – Es sólo una película

- Lo sé – reconoció intentando limpiar sus lágrimas – Pero es tan triste

- Ven aquí – sonrió él acariciándola suavemente

Su olor la embriagó. Cerró los ojos recostándose contra él y se emborrachó con su olor único y personal.

Escondió el rostro en el cuello de él y se maravilló sintiendo la tibia calidez masculina. Presa de las emociones se estiró y posó sus labios sobre el cuello de Peeta besándolo suavemente.

Bajo sus labios, el pulso de Peeta se aceleró y la acercó más a él a la vez que tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso a la mujer.

Katniss llevó una mano al cuello de Peeta para rodearlo y enredar los dedos en los cobrizos cabellos, a la vez que recorría su mandíbula con la lengua.

Embriagado, Peeta la levantó y la sentó en su regazo a la vez que llevaba su boca a la de ella y la besaba con pasión.

Katniss perdió el dominio de sus actos y tiró de la camisa de Peeta con febril necesidad, hasta quitársela por la cabeza sin apenas desabotonarla. Peeta correspondió arrancándole la camiseta.

Sin dejar de besarle, Katniss abrió la cremallera de los pantalones de Peeta y la firme erección saltó frente a ella. Llevó sus dedos al brillante miembro acariciándolo.

- ¿Estás segura, Kat? – susurró Peeta contra sus labios mientras cogía la mano de Katniss deteniendo su asedio

- No, pero no quiero pensarlo – confesó

- Entonces no lo pienses, cariño – aceptó él soltando su mano

Sin preámbulo, hizo a un lado las braguitas de encaje y coló dos dedos en la húmeda vagina.

- Dios, Peeta. Te deseo tanto – confesó dando un respingo al sentir su invasión

- No tanto como yo, mi amor – aseguró él retirando sus dedos para reemplazarlos por su pene enhiesto

La penetró lentamente deleitándose con cada milímetro conquistado, y por fin se sintió en casa cuando la tuvo empalada hasta la empuñadura.

- Oh, por Dios! – suspiró – Dame un minuto, cariño. Necesito sentirte así... – dijo echando su cabeza hacia atrás y apretando su torso desnudo contra él

- Se siente tan bien tenerte dentro mío – susurró con el rostro escondido en su cuello.

Tras sólo unos instantes, Peeta llevó las manos a la cintura de ella para ayudarla a moverse sobre él.

Katniss lo cabalgó primero suavemente, pero poco a poco fue incrementando la velocidad completamente ansiosa y desenfrenada.

- Dios, Kat, si vas tan rápido voy a correrme...

- Lo necesito rápido, Peeta – dijo entre jadeos

Peeta la embistió con ritmo más fuerte y cuando sintió que no tardaría mucho en correrse llevó la mano al henchido clítoris para acariciarlo ansioso, provocándole un orgasmo extenuante. Se corrió en su interior cuando las contracciones en la vagina de Katniss lo exprimieron.

Sin salirse de su interior se quedaron sobre el sofá intentando recuperarse. Katniss se adormeció bajo el efecto sedante de su orgasmo.

_**Sé que todos estáis diciendo ahora mismo: AL FIN!**_

_**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:**_

Apoyado sobre el codo la observaba pasando los dedos por su rostro.

_- ¿Estás bien? _– murmuró

_- Creo que estoy en el cielo_

_- El cielo es demasiado casto como para que se hagan estas cosas _– ronroneó él bajando a besar su rostro

_- Entonces no debería llamarse cielo_ – aseveró ella enredando los brazos en su cuello y tirando de él hacia ella

_**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…**_

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**CAPITULO 24**

Peeta se levantó con la chica entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó adormilada

- Shh – la tranquilizó sin soltarla – Vamos a la cama…

Se dirigió a la habitación que habían compartido durante años y la tumbó sobre la cama, después de mover las mantas.

Le quitó las bragas antes de desnudarse y tumbarse a su lado.

Somnolienta, Katniss se recostó sobre su pecho y se durmió. Estuvo sosteniéndola pensativo durante horas antes de dormirse por fin.

Se despertó muy temprano a la mañana con el cuerpo de la mujer que había amado durante toda su vida, recostado desnudo junto a él.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué sucedería ahora. La amaba y ella a él, estaba seguro de eso. Pero también estaba seguro de lo terca que podía llegar a ser su mujer.

Sabía que ella estaba enfadada con Gale, y que probablemente lo sucedido fuese en respuesta a ese enfado, pero, qué coño!, él ya tenía un punto de partida para recuperar a su mujer, y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Faltaban tres días para que el remilgado novio de su ex volviera de Nueva York, y él iba a aprovechar esos tres días haciendo que su mujer se replanteara su relación.

Iba a dar pelea. Iba a luchar por ella. Estaba decidido.

Se alejó de ella para ir al baño. Su primera intención era ducharse y bajar a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para Katniss, pero cuando se acercó al lavabo para lavarse los dientes, se quedó petrificado.

Allí, sobre el mármol negro del lavatorio, estaba la caja plateada que tan bien conocía.

La acarició pensativo antes de abrirla. Perfectamente ordenados encontró los juguetitos eróticos que Katniss y él habían adquirido a lo largo de los años.

Los recorrió uno a uno con los dedos antes de decidirse.

Inconscientemente Katniss bajó su mano sobre el vientre intentando alcanzar el origen de su tormento.

- Shh – escuchó suavemente – No querrás que tenga que utilizar éstas…

Abrió los ojos y vio que de la mano derecha de Peeta colgaban un par de esposas recubiertas de terciopelo rojo.

Estaba completamente desnuda acostada sobre la cama con las piernas ligeramente separadas.

Peeta estaba sentado a su lado desnudo también, con su impresionante erección sobresaliendo en su regazo. Su mano izquierda se perdía entre los muslos de ella.

Sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba haciendo.

El dedo de Peeta llevaba puesto el pequeño dedal vibrador que habían comprado en uno de sus viajes a Miami, y con él atormentaba su clítoris, introduciéndose en su vagina por momentos, para alcanzar su punto G.

- Te gusta, ¿nena? – dijo con voz ronca

- Demasiado – confesó separando más las piernas

- Qué quieres que te haga, ¿Kat?

- Todo – rogó y él rió

Sin alejar el vibrador de su cuerpo, Peeta estiró su otra mano hasta la caja que descansaba en la mesita de noche. Cogió el bote de lubricante y se lo pasó a ella. Luego sacó de la caja el delfín, el consolador favorito de su mujer y le instó a lubricarlo.

Cogiendo el consolador lubricado se situó de rodillas entre las piernas femeninas. Mientras su dedo vibrador masajeaba su clítoris, introdujo el consolador en el dilatado y húmedo canal.

- Oh, Peeta – gimió ella alzando las caderas para profundizar la penetración – Creo que no duraré mucho...

- Dime cómo lo quieres, nena

- Tal como lo estás haciendo – dijo complacida con el vaivén cadencioso que Peeta le imprimía al delfín.

Su erección latía frente a él excitada por los gemidos y jadeos de la mujer. Las manos de Katniss se cerraron en puños sobre las sábanas cuando plantó en el colchón los talones. Alzó las caderas mientras las contracciones de su vagina succionaban al animalito hacia su interior.

Gritó fuertemente cuando alcanzó un clímax que la dejó completamente extenuada.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama cuando con suavidad Peeta retiró los juguetitos de su interior.

Feliz por haberla dejado satisfecha, Peeta se tumbó a su lado.

Apoyado sobre el codo la observaba pasando los dedos por su rostro.

- ¿Estás bien? – murmuró

- Creo que estoy en el cielo

- El cielo es demasiado casto como para que se hagan estas cosas – ronroneó él bajando a besar su rostro

- Entonces no debería llamarse cielo – aseveró ella enredando los brazos en su cuello y tirando de él hacia ella

Lo besó mientras restregaba sus pechos contra él. Bajó una mano hasta alcanzar su miembro y lo acarició con suavidad.

- Mmm, ¿crees que puedo hacer algo por ti? – ofreció contra sus labios

- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

- Tal vez podría saborearte – dijo haciéndolo estremecer

- Me encantaría – confesó excitado

Lo empujó suavemente hasta dejarlo recostado sobre su espalda y se tumbó sobre él. Se puso a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y descendió por su pecho y su vientre recorriéndolo con la lengua y los labios.

La respiración de Peeta fue volviéndose más agitada a medida que los labios de Katniss se acercaban a su miembro erecto.

- Mmm... – se relamió la chica cuando alcanzó la punta del firme pene donde descansaba una reluciente gota de líquido preseminal.

Pasó la lengua sobre ella saboreándola.

- Kat... – gimió excitado

Katniss tomó el miembro entre sus manos y se lo llevó a la boca. Separó los labios lentamente para introducirlo dentro suyo dejando a sus dientes recorrerlo con suavidad.

Poco a poco fue sorbiéndolo y degustándolo, mientras su mano subía y bajaba por el falo.

Por momentos lo introducía más profundamente relajando su boca para tomarlo en su interior. Las manos de Peeta apretaban las sábanas bajo él.

- Mmm, Katniss... necesito follarte...

- Hazlo – dijo separándose sólo un momento

Las manos de Peeta fueron a su cabeza sosteniéndola contra él, a la vez que ella relajaba su garganta para poder acogerlo más profundamente.

Comenzó a embestirla ansioso gimiendo y jadeando hasta explotar en su tibio interior y descargar su simiente contra el fondo de su garganta, con un grito ensordecedor.

Katniss lo succionó y lo degustó tragando ávidamente su semilla, mientras con sus dedos apretaba sus testículos exprimiéndolo para ella.

Tiró de ella por sus axilas hasta tenerla acostada sobre su cuerpo.

- Te amo, Katniss – murmuró besando su coronilla mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Volvieron a dormirse completamente exhaustos.

Katniss despertó recostada sobre el cuerpo de Peeta que la rodeaba con sus brazos. Era una sensación extraña pero maravillosa y se negó a analizarla. Peeta dormía cuando el estómago de ella gruñó. Se sonrió y se separó lentamente de él.

Estaba sentándose en la cama cuando la mano de Peeta aferró su muñeca.

- No te vayas... – rogó en un susurro tirando de ella para dejarla caer nuevamente sobre él

Katniss rió y besó su mandíbula áspera por la incipiente barba.

- Voy a preparar algo para comer

- No, quédate conmigo

- ¿No tienes hambre? – rió acostándose sobre él

- De ti – le confesó tomándola por las caderas y apretándola contra su cuerpo – Sólo de ti – agregó antes de besarla con ansiedad

- Eres insaciable – rió ella restregándose contra sus ingles

- Contigo sí, completamente

La erección de Peeta golpeaba contra su vientre. Katniss llevó su mano hacia él y comenzó a acariciarlo.

- Tengo que hacerte el amor otra vez – la voz de Peeta sonó acongojada

- Déjame a mí – pidió ella incorporándose sobre él para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre sus ingles

Tomó el miembro entre sus manos y lo dirigió a su abertura completamente húmeda y caliente. Con una lentitud agobiante descendió sobre él hasta tenerlo completamente en su interior.

Lo montó con ansias mientras las manos de Peeta sobaban sus pechos endurecidos.

El clímax los alcanzó prácticamente juntos y ambos se desplomaron sobre el colchón enredados.

Minutos después el estómago de Katniss volvió a gruñir haciéndola reír.

- Tengo que comer – se quejó

- Te prepararé el desayuno – ofreció Peeta haciendo amago de levantarse, pero ella le detuvo

- No. Yo lo haré. ¿Tú no deberías ir al despacho?

- Hoy me tomaré el día libre – sonrió rodeándola con sus brazos

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, creo que me lo he ganado.

- Ok. – sonrió feliz antes de besar sus labios – Iré a preparar el desayuno

Katniss salió de la cama y se acercó al armario para coger ropa, pero Peeta corrió tras ella y la detuvo.

- Desnuda – susurró contra su oído abrazándola por la espalda

- ¿Qué?

- Te quiero desnuda

- ¿Quieres que cocine desnuda?

- Cúbrete sólo con un delantal para no quemarte

- Estás loco – rió Katniss

- Verte preparar mis huevos revueltos completamente desnuda me vuelve loco. He rememorado esa imagen durante años – confesó

- Ok – aceptó volteándose a mirarle – Te esperaré en la cocina – dijo contra sus labios

Cuando Peeta bajó veinte minutos después, se encontró a Katniss de espaldas a él, frente al fuego preparando los huevos revueltos y el bacon.

Se recostó contra el marco de la puerta completamente excitado. Llevó la mano a su miembro y comenzó a sacudírselo con la vista del cuerpo desnudo de su mujer frente a él, con sólo el lazo del delantal rodeando su cintura.

Katniss intuyó su presencia y le miró por encima del hombro. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo masturbarse en la puerta. Su cuerpo se estremeció y su vagina se contrajo al ver colgar de la mano de Peeta las bolas tailandesas que había tenido guardadas en su caja.

Peeta notó su rubor y sonrió levantando la mano enseñándoselas.

- Te excitan, ¿verdad? – Katniss asintió – ¿Las quieres? – volvió a asentir y Peeta estiró su mano hacia ella para que se acercara a él.

Katniss abandonó el desayuno y se acercó a Peeta. La instó a inclinarse sobre la isla de la cocina y se acercó a sus espaldas.

Katniss vio el bote de lubricante que llevaba Peeta y sintió su vagina humedecerse.

Peeta volcó un poco de lubricante en sus dedos y lo acercó a la entrada entre sus nalgas. Introdujo primero uno y luego dos dedos humedeciendo el estrecho canal.

La respiración de Katniss se aceleró cuando sintió la primera bolita entrar en su cuerpo.

- Relájate, cariño... – pidió él mientras empujaba muy lentamente una a una las bolitas de la cadena

El ceñido conducto se dilataba con la entrada de las bolitas, cada una de mayor tamaño que la anterior. Cuando la décima estuvo en su interior, Katniss jadeaba excitada.

Peeta se recostó sobre su espalda.

- ¿Estás preparada? – susurró en su oído dándole un pequeño mordisco a su lóbulo

- Sí, Peeta, por favor – gimió cuando Peeta la penetró

- Cariño, estás tan ceñida... me encanta tenerte a sí – confesó cuando comenzó a embestirla

Arremetió en su interior una y otra vez cada vez más cerca del orgasmo.

- Por favor, Peeta. Ahora... – gritó Katniss cuando sintió su orgasmo a punto de asaltarla

Sus manos se aferraban al borde de la isla, mientras su ex marido la embestía. Peeta cogió entonces el anillo que sobresalía entre los glúteos femeninos y tiró de él sacando las bolitas una a una, mientras Katniss gritaba con desesperación consumida por una sucesión de pequeños orgasmos arrolladores, hasta alcanzar la más alta cumbre.

Las paredes de su vagina se ciñeron contra él con tanta fuerza que no pudo retrasar su convulsión, derramando su semen contra el útero en el momento que la última bolita abandonaba el cuerpo de su mujer.

El increíble orgasmo que alcanzaron esa mañana de viernes, marcó el ritmo que vivieron durante los siguientes tres días, que les tuvieron haciendo el amor, en cada rincón de la casa que habían compartido hasta cinco años atrás.

* * *

_**intentando ponerme al corriente gracias por sus comentarios...**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo:**_

_- ¿Cómo está tu madre?_

_- Cabreada._

_- ¿Por qué? –_ preguntó intrigada

_- Porque la mandé a paseo por primera vez en mis 43 años_

_- Y ¿eso? –_ dijo sorprendida _– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Le aclaré algunas cosas_

_- ¿Qué cosas?_

_- Le expliqué claramente quién eras tú y qué tipo de relación tenemos. Le dije que te amo y que me importa un pimiento lo que ella opine o tenga que decir._


	25. Chapter 25

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…**_

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 25

Peeta la embestía contra la pared de la ducha, el lunes a la mañana, cuando escucharon el teléfono llamando en la planta baja.

- Teléfono, cielo – gruñó él

- No me importa. No pares por favor – rogó al borde del clímax

- No voy a hacerlo – prometió sin dejar de embestirla.

Se descargó en su interior incapaz de retrasar su orgasmo, mientras frotaba su clítoris con rudeza obligándola a acompañarlo en la caída.

Se vistió con la ropa que llevaba desde el jueves y que había sacado la noche anterior de la secadora.

Bajó a la cocina para preparar café y comer algo antes de marcharse para pasar por su casa antes de ir al despacho. Katniss se quedó acabando de vestirse y arreglarse para irse a la editorial.

Habían vivido un fin de semana de ensueño, pero había acabado y tenían que volver a la realidad. Ese lunes Prim volvía de París por la tarde. Y aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera pensarlo, también volvía Gale de Nueva York, y seguramente se pondría en contacto con Katniss.

No habían hablado sobre el futuro, ni siquiera sobre el presente. Sólo se habían dedicado a disfrutarse el uno al otro. Pero Peeta no estaba dispuesto a perder a Katniss otra vez. Lucharía por ella.

La luz roja parpadeaba en el contestador y Peeta presionó el botón azul mientras el café descendía por la cafetera.

- Katniss, - la voz de Gale lo estremeció molesta – ya estoy en casa. Pasaré por ti para comer juntos. Te llamo más tarde.

Peeta se volvió furioso hacia el aparato cuando Katniss llegó hasta él, vestida con un formal traje negro de chaqueta y pantalón. Lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Tienes un mensaje del idiota de Gale – le informó molesto

Katniss lo observó sorprendida.

-¿ Has escuchado mis mensajes?

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para escuchar mis mensajes?

- Lo siento. El contestador parpadeaba...

- ¿Y? ¿A ti qué te importa? Es mi casa, Peeta

- ¿? – la observó sorprendido

- Es mi casa. Tú no vives aquí. No tienes derecho a escuchar mis mensajes.

- ¿No tengo derecho? ¿Vas a decirme que después de estos tres días no tengo derecho alguno?

-¿ Acaso te crees que porque hayamos estado follando como animales algo va a cambiar?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – gritó acercándose a ella amenazador

- Lo que has escuchado. Todo sigue igual, Peeta. Seguimos divorciados.

- No estás diciendo eso – murmuró mirándola dolido

- Desde luego que sí.

- No hagas esto, Katniss. – rogó – Tú me amas, cariño. Yo te amo a ti.

- Esto no va de amor, Peeta. No te confundas, fue sexo, lujuria, nada más

- Mientes – aseguró acercándose a ella para rodearla con sus brazos

- Deberías irte, Peeta – pidió separándose de él

- No voy a dejar esto así, Katniss. Dime, qué vamos a hacer con lo que sucedió entre nosotros?

- No lo sé, Peeta. Tengo que pensar. Necesito tiempo para pensar.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que pensar?

- TODO! – gritó – Todo, Peeta. Yo tenía una vida hasta hace cuatro días. No puedo tirarla por la borda así como así.

- No puedes pretender que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros

- No es lo que he dicho. He dicho que necesito pensar, por favor.

Peeta se pasó las manos por la cabeza exasperado, desordenando sus cabellos.

- De acuerdo. Me voy. Pero esto no se ha terminado. Voy a pelear por ti, Katniss. Te amo y no voy a perderte otra vez. – dijo amenazador contra su rostro

Besó su frente y se volteó rumbo a la puerta.

Katniss se dejó caer sobre una silla de la cocina cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Puso en marcha el contestador y escuchó el mensaje de Gale.

Hundió el rostro entre sus manos y lloró.

Peeta daba vueltas por su despacho como un león enjaulado. No podía creer cómo había acabado su maravilloso fin de semana con su mujer.

Tenía que recuperarla, tenía que convencerla de que estaban bien juntos, de que no había forma de que pudieran vivir separados. Había creído que sería fácil pero se había equivocado.

Todo el tiempo había estado seguro de que la forma en que Katniss se había entregado a él era la prueba de que tenía una oportunidad. Pero ahora, alejado de ella y sabiendo que Gale había vuelto, tenía pánico, otra vez.

Cashmere hizo pasar a Gale antes de irse a comer.

- Hola, Gale – le saludó con frialdad desde detrás de su escritorio

Él sonrió comprendiendo la magnitud del malestar de su chica.

- Buenos días, Katniss – saludó y se sentó frente a ella mirándola en silencio

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó incómoda ante el silencio

- Ayer a última hora de la noche, pero me pareció muy tarde para pasarme por tu casa.

Katniss agradeció internamente que no lo hubiera hecho o se la habría encontrado desnuda en su casa junto a su ex marido. El día anterior no se habían puesto ropa en todo el día.

Era una costumbre que habían adquirido cuando estaban casados. Elegían un día al mes, al que denominaban "Naked Day", el día desnudo. Esperaban que Prim pasara en casa de alguno de sus abuelos o tíos y ellos aprovechaban para no vestir prenda alguna durante todo el día.

- Pensé que no regresarías hasta hoy.

- Adelanté mi regreso

- ¿Cómo está tu madre?

- Cabreada.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó intrigada

- Porque la mandé a paseo por primera vez en mis 43 años

- ¿Y eso? – dijo sorprendida – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Le aclaré algunas cosas

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Le expliqué claramente quién eras tú y qué tipo de relación tenemos. Le dije que te amo y que me importa un pimiento lo que ella opine o tenga que decir.

- Wow – exclamó atónita

Gale se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella, girando su asiento para dejarla frente a él.

Se puso de rodillas frente a ella y cogió sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo.

- Te amo, Katniss. Quiero estar contigo y no me importa si mi madre o tu hija lo aceptan o no. Quiero que tengamos una vida juntos. Quiero que formemos nuestra propia familia – explicó

Del bolsillo de su americana sacó una cajita forrada de terciopelo negro y la abrió frente a sus ojos.

- No podré darte hijos pero formaremos una familia, tú, Vanessa y yo. Te amo, Katniss y quiero que te cases conmigo.

Gale sacó el anillo de su soporte y sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Katniss lo deslizó por su dedo.

Katniss no pudo responder, atontada por la situación. Gale se irguió y la atrajo hacia él para besar sus labios con pasión.

* * *

_**Las quiero... gracias por su apoyo**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_-¿ Vas a casarte con Gale?_

_- Sí –_ reconoció en un susurro escondiendo la mirada

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque me lo pidió_

_- ¿Esa es la razón por la que vas a atarte a un hombre que no te conviene? ¿Que te lo ha pedido?_

_- Es mucho más de lo que ha hecho Peeta en todo este tiempo_ – gritó furiosa

_- ¿De eso va todo esto? ¿Te casas con Gale porque Peeta no ha dicho las palabras correctas?_

_- Estuvimos juntos todo el fin de semana y no me pidió que volviera con él ni una sola vez hasta que supo que Gale me lo había propuesto. No se ha fijado en mí en cinco años hasta que supo que estaba saliendo con Gale. No soy un juguete que un niño de tres años quiere quitarle a otro. No es lo que quiero ser._


	26. Chapter 26

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…**_

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 26

Katniss no contestó a las llamadas de Peeta. Cuando Cashmere le comunicó por cuarta vez en el día que le tenía en línea, le pidió que le dijera que estaba ocupada y que se verían en el aeropuerto.

Estaba confundida y asustada. Gale y su proposición la habían tomado por sorpresa. Tanto que ni siquiera respondió y él asumió que esa era su aceptación.

Qué iba a decirle a Peeta, era lo que la carcomía.

Gale pasó a recogerla a las seis para ir al aeropuerto. Peeta la miró entre furioso y decepcionado cuando la vio llegar acompañada del hombre.

Katniss mantuvo su mano izquierda cuidadosamente escondida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- Mami! Papi! – gritó Prim cuando llegó hasta ellos

Katniss abrazó a la niña riendo y Peeta hizo lo propio cuando ella la soltó.

Prim estaba exultante explicándole a los adultos todo su viaje con las palabras surgiendo a borbotones de sus labios.

Cuando caminaban rumbo a la salida Katniss rodeó con su brazo a la niña acercándola a ella. Fue entonces que un destello en su mano, llamó la atención de Peeta y lo paralizó.

Llegaron al coche de Katniss en el estacionamiento. Prim se despidió de su padre quien prometió recogerla al día siguiente para que pasara la noche con él.

Prim y Gale subieron al coche, pero cuando Katniss quiso abrir la puerta del copiloto, Peeta la detuvo.

- Tienes un minuto, ¿Katniss? – dijo entre dientes.

Katniss lo miró aprensiva y cerró la puerta alejándose un poco del coche y quedando de espaldas a éste.

Peeta cogió por la muñeca la mano que ella escondía en su chaqueta. Katniss se sonrojó furiosamente cuando vio los destellos de furia en los ojos azules de su ex marido.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó con lágrimas furiosas en los ojos

- Gale me propuso matrimonio – dijo sin ser capaz de mirarle a la cara

- Y ¿le has dicho que sí? – gruñó él

Katniss encogió los hombros sin contestar. Peeta clavó su mirada en el rostro rubicundo.

- Le has dicho que sí. ¿No le ha molestado saber que pasaste el fin de semana haciendo el amor conmigo?

- No se lo he dicho

- ¿No se lo has dicho? Pues entonces se lo diré yo

- No lo harás

- ¿Quieres verlo? – amenazó iracundo

- No lo harías. No ganarías nada más que arruinar mi vida. No lo harías. No eres tan ruin.

- Ruin! Yo, ¿ruin? No crees que tú lo eres, maldita sea. ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto, Katniss? Te amo, mierda. Te amo y tú a mí. ¿Vas a tirar todo al diablo? ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? ¿Cómo podrás vivir con ello?

- Lo lamento, Peeta. Así están las cosas.

- ¿Así están las cosas? ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? – gimió y las lágrimas corrieron libres por su rostro

- Lo lamento – dijo ella bajando la mirada antes de voltearse para subir al coche, dejándole de pie estupefacto.

Prim estaba tan feliz con su viaje que no demostró gran malestar cuando su madre le contó sobre sus planes de boda con Gale.

A la mañana siguiente, Peeta se presentó en la editorial.

- Katniss – la saludó cuando Cashmere lo hizo pasar

- Hola, Peeta

- Tenemos que hablar, Katniss – dijo con la voz rota

- No es necesario, Peeta. No nos hagamos más daño – rogó llorosa

- ¿Que no nos hagamos más daño?¿ Crees que casarte con él no nos hará daño? Por favor, Katniss, no lo hagas – suplicó sin poder contener el llanto

- Lo siento, Peeta. Quiero hacerlo.

- No quieres casarte con él.

- Es mi novio, Peeta. Quiero hacerlo.

- ¿POR QUÉ? – gritó – Por qué,¿ Katniss? No lo amas, no sientes nada por él.

- Le quiero, Peeta. Quiero la seguridad que él me ofrece.

- Yo puedo darte mucho más de lo que él te da

- Lo siento, Peeta. Necesito tiempo.

- ¿Tiempo? No puedo darte tiempo. Tienes su anillo en tu mano. Si te doy tiempo, cuando menos te des cuenta estarás inmersa en un matrimonio con él. No lo hagas, Katniss.

- Por Dios, Peeta! – suplicó escondiendo el rostro en sus manos dejando correr su llanto – He esperado seis años por ti. He esperado durante seis años que me pidieses que me quedara contigo. Y en lugar de hacerlo, has salido con todas las mujeres que se pusieron en tu camino. ¿Crees que no veo la ironía? Nunca has querido volver conmigo. Todo lo contrario. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que tu interés por mí surgió cuando comencé una relación con otra persona? ¿Crees que no he pensado mil veces si soy capaz de darnos una oportunidad? Pero no puedo hacerlo – sollozó – No puedo hacerlo. No puedo estar segura de que no me dejarás cuando deje de ser un desafío.

- Eso son tonterías y lo sabes. Te amo, Katniss y lo sabes.

- No sé si es suficiente. Tengo miedo. No quiero quedarme sola. No quiero perder la única oportunidad que tengo de estar con alguien a quien yo le importe.

- Tú me importas! Tú me importas, Katniss! Más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Eres mi vida. Por favor. Danos una oportunidad, Katniss.

- Lo siento, Peeta. No puedo hacerlo, me aterra equivocarme. Él me quiere.

-Yo te amo. Yo te amo y tú a mí. Esto es mucho más fuerte.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Es tu última palabra? – preguntó limpiando su rostro antes de ponerse en pie

No pudo responder. Simplemente se quedó en silencio hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

.

.

.

- Cómo es eso de que vas a casarte con Gale? – preguntó Clove entrando en su despacho como una tromba tres días después

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

- Cato. Peeta se lo dijo ayer cuando le dijo que se va de la ciudad.

- ¿Cómo que se va de la ciudad? – preguntó con ansiedad – ¿Cuándo? A ¿dónde? ¿Por qué?

- Porque no puede estar en la misma ciudad que tú sabiendo que vas a casarte con otro hombre.

- No puede irse. Y ¿Prim? ¿ ha pensado en ella? – gritó

- Volverá dentro de tres semanas. Se va a San Francisco con Brutus, por un contrato.

- Peeta nunca se va de la ciudad por contratos.

- Esta vez quiere hacerlo

- No puede hacerlo.

- ¿Vas a casarte con Gale?

- Sí – reconoció en un susurro escondiendo la mirada

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me lo pidió

- ¿Esa es la razón por la que vas a atarte a un hombre que no te conviene? ¿Que te lo ha pedido?

- Es mucho más de lo que ha hecho Peeta en todo este tiempo – gritó furiosa

- ¿De eso va todo esto? ¿Te casas con Gale porque Peeta no ha dicho las palabras correctas?

- Estuvimos juntos todo el fin de semana y no me pidió que volviera con él ni una sola vez hasta que supo que Gale me lo había propuesto. No se ha fijado en mí en cinco años hasta que supo que estaba saliendo con Gale. No soy un juguete que un niño de tres años quiere quitarle a otro. No es lo que quiero ser.

- Estás loca – sentenció su amiga – Estás loca y no voy a apoyarte en esto – dijo saliendo de su despacho

- Estoy confundida– confesó en un susurro escondiendo el rostro lloroso entre sus manos, pero su amiga ya no la escuchó

.

.

- Estás seguro… ¿ Peeta? – preguntó Cato por centésima vez

- Totalmente

- Brutus puede hacerse cargo. Quédate. Pelea por ella.

- No voy a hacerlo, Cato.

- Otra vez, ¿Peeta? ¿Otra vez vas a perderla por ser orgulloso y arrogante?

- No, Cato. Esta vez es diferente. Le rogué. Le supliqué y me tiró todo mi amor a la cara.

- Y ya, ¿no? ¿Entonces ya está?

- Basta, Cato. No tengo fuerzas.

Era verdad. No tenía fuerzas. Se sentía triste, decepcionado y traicionado. Pero sobre todo, y eso era lo peor, se sentía derrotado.

En un impulso había decidido viajar a San Francisco con Brutus, uno de los publicistas de la agencia. Estaría fuera tres semanas. Tal vez cuando volviera Katniss y Gale ya se habrían casado. No tenía ni idea de cuáles eran sus planes pero tampoco quería preguntarlos.

Ese día a la noche salió rumbo a San Francisco y durante tres semanas se sumergió en el trabajo, hablando solamente con su hija cada dos días.

.

.

Prim entró en la cocina mientras Katniss preparaba el desayuno, tres semanas después.

- Tengo la regla – le informó la niña – ¿Podrás comprarme compresas hoy?

- Claro, cariño. ¿Has buscado en mi lavabo?

- Sí, pero tú tampoco tenías – dijo Prim sentándose frente a su cuenco de cereales

Katniss se sentó frente a la niña haciendo cuentas mentalmente.

- ¿Qué día es hoy?

Prim la observó dudosa.

- Diecisiete. ¿Por qué?

- Por nada – cortó levantándose de su asiento y yendo hasta su habitación.

Cogió la agenda que había en su mesa de noche. Encontró la página que estaba buscando.

"Mierda" pensó sentándose en la cama "dos semanas"

Dos semanas de retraso en su período menstrual.

* * *

_**A ver qué sucede en el próximo. De momento dejo el adelanto:**_

Katniss se sentó sintiéndose desgarrada por la frialdad con la que Peeta la trataba aunque en ningún momento se autocompadeció, ya que sabía bien que se lo había ganado.

_- Lo siento, Peeta –_ dijo bajando la mirada _– Sé que me odias y que soy la última persona que deseas ver ahora mismo, y lo entiendo._

_- Ojalá te odiara, Katniss –_respondió con desprecio – _Sería tantísimo más fácil_

_- Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca supe qué hacer._– sollozó

_- No me sirven tus lágrimas, Katniss. No me sirven cuando veo ese diamante aún en tu dedo._

_**Besos y Abrazos y gracias por los reviews!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…_**

**CAPITULO 27**

- ¡Katniss! – la saludó Kachiri emocionada – ¡Cariño! Hacía siglos que no te veía! ¿Cómo estás, cielo? No haces buena cara – dijo la mujer cuando la abrazó con cariño

- Hola, Kachiri. No he dormido bien – explicó intentando tener una excusa para su rostro ceniciento

Hacía sólo una hora, en el baño de la editorial se había hecho la prueba de embarazo. El palito de plástico con su resultado positivo parecía quemar desde el sobre en el que estaba envuelto dentro de su bolso.

- Quería ver a Peeta. ¿Crees que tendrá un minuto?

- Claro que sí, querida. Peeta siempre tiene un minuto y más para su familia. Ven – dijo levantándose y caminando por uno de los amplios pasillos – Está en el estudio, pero no le necesitan allí – rió

Kachiri abrió la puerta del estudio apenas una rendija y miró dentro. Abrió entonces para dejar pasar a Katniss.

En una esquina más alejada vio a Peeta hablando con Cato.

Gloss, un importante fotógrafo del medio, disparaba sin cesar su cámara. Glimmer, una de las tantas ex novias de Peeta miraba seductora el objetivo, vestida con un diminuto bikini dorado, sosteniendo en sus manos una cara botella de perfume francés.

Kachiri se acercó a Peeta seguida por Katniss.

- Peeta, tienes visitas – dijo y los hombres se voltearon hacia ella

El rostro de Peeta se puso serio de repente, mirándola inexpresivo.

- Hola – saludó tímida – Espero no molestarte. – dijo pero él ni se molestó en responderle

Cato notó la incomodidad de Kachiri e intentó distender el ambiente.

- Hola, Katniss. ¿Cómo estás? – le saludó besando su mejilla – ¿Qué tal tu cena de cumpleaños?

Katniss había cumplido 32 el jueves anterior y había cenado en casa con Prim, Clove y Annie.

Por primera vez en dieciséis años, Peeta no la había llamado para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, ni le había enviado el ramo de fresias que recibía cada año.

- Muy bien – sonrió dolida al recordar lo que le había faltado ese día – Espero que Clove no llegara muy tarde a casa.

- Oh, no. En absoluto. Un poquitín achispada, eso sí – rió su amigo haciéndola sonreír

Peeta la miraba con profunda seriedad.

- ¿Tendrás un minuto? – le pidió ella girándose hacia él

- Por supuesto – aceptó señalándole la puerta para salir – Te veo luego, Cato – la guió hasta su despacho.

Se sentó en su lugar detrás del escritorio y señaló la silla frente a él.

Katniss se sentó sintiéndose desgarrada por la frialdad con la que Peeta la trataba aunque en ningún momento se autocompadeció, ya que sabía bien que se lo había ganado.

- Lo siento, Peeta – dijo bajando la mirada – Sé que me odias y que soy la última persona que deseas ver ahora mismo, y lo entiendo.

- Ojalá te odiara, Katniss – respondió con desprecio – Sería tantísimo más fácil

- Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca supe qué hacer. – sollozó

- No me sirven tus lágrimas, Katniss. No me sirven cuando veo ese diamante aún en tu dedo.

Katniss volteó su mano y miró pensativa el anillo que Gale le había dado. Desde que había visto las dos líneas en el test de embarazo, no había pensado en nada más. Y desde luego, no había pensado en Gale, ni en la boda planeada para el mes siguiente, ni en nada más que no fuese Peeta y su hijo.

- Estoy embarazada – soltó de una vez sin mirarle

Peeta se estremeció en su silla y se quedó sin aire como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago.

- Enhorabuena – dijo después de un momento

Katniss alzó la vista para mirarle sin comprenderle. Los ojos de Peeta brillaban húmedos.

- ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? – susurró

- Supongo que sí. Y ¿qué piensa Hawthorne?.

- No se lo he dicho a Gale aún.

-¿ Me lo dices a mí antes que a él? – preguntó sorprendido

- Idiota! – espetó poniéndose de pie y cogiendo su bolso preparada para salir de allí – ¿Por qué crees que te lo digo a ti? Es tuyo, idiota! – gruñó y se dirigió a la puerta

Peeta apenas interpretó sus palabras cuando ella cogía el picaporte. Corrió y empujó la puerta cuando la estaba abriendo.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó con un hilo de voz

- Que es tuyo

-¿ Estás segura?

- Desde luego que estoy segura, ¿qué te crees?

- No lo sé. Tu novio te pidió matrimonio al día siguiente de que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos. Habréis mantenido relaciones en esos días, imagino.

- Gale es estéril. – le dijo furiosa – Esa es la razón por la que no tomo precauciones. Nunca lo pensé cuando estuvimos juntos. Fui una tonta, descuidada, pero no lo pensé. – reconoció estremecida recordando cómo habían sido las cosas entre ellos ese fin de semana– Simplemente no lo pensé. Pero no espero nada de ti. Sólo pensé que debías saberlo – dijo tirando nuevamente del picaporte

- Espera, Katniss – ordenó volviendo a cerrar la puerta – No puedes soltarme algo así y pretender que no me sorprenda. No me lo esperaba.

- Lo sé – reconoció sintiéndose levemente mareada – Debería sentarme – dijo mirando detrás suyo en busca de un asiento

- Desde luego. Ven, cariño – dijo con dulzura llevándola hasta el sofá que había bajo el ventanal con vistas a la bahía.

Peeta se sentó a su lado, mirándola con un amor que la hacía estremecer. Estiró la mano para apoyarla en su vientre plano.

- Odio tener que esperar para que crezca – rió

- Siempre has sido muy impaciente para ello – recordó cuando estaban esperando a Prim.

Peeta acariciaba su vientre desde el día mismo que lo supo y se pasó los cuatro primeros meses preguntándole cuándo iba a verla crecer y cuándo él iba a poder sentirla moverse.

- ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

- Hoy. Me hice una prueba casera. Tengo un retraso de más de dos semanas.

Peeta sonrió feliz cuando Katniss le enseñó el test que tenía guardado en su bolso.

- ¿Puedo guardarlo? – le pidió emocionado

- Si así lo deseas

- Sí, quiero guardarlo. Tú tienes el de Prim en casa, quiero guardar éste. ¿Cuándo tienes cita con el médico?

- Peeta, lo he descubierto hace una hora.

- Oh, vale. ¿Quieres que llamemos ahora?

- No, aún no – dijo temerosa – Todavía no me he hecho a la idea, no he decidido qué hacer.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó preocupado

- No voy a abortar – le aclaró y Peeta soltó el aire que estaba aguantando – Sabes que no lo haría. Pero necesito pensar.

- ¿Pensar en qué?

- Por Dios, Peeta. No lo compliquemos más, por favor – rogó

- No te estoy entendiendo, Katniss

Ella alzó su mano izquierda enseñándole su anillo de compromiso. Peeta lo observó con irritación.

- YO seré el padre de mi hijo – recalcó entre dientes

- Lo sé

- No me importa si decides seguir adelante con ese ridículo matrimonio. Debes saber que no le permitiré ocupar mi lugar. Yo iré a las consultas médicas, yo seré quien presencie el parto, yo seré quien cuide de mi hijo.

- No pretendo quitártelo, Peeta.

- No podrías hacerlo.

- No quiero discutir, por favor – pidió estremeciéndose cuando el llanto la desbordó

Demasiadas emociones juntas la estaban alterando.

Peeta la rodeó con sus brazos apretándola contra él.

- Tranquila, cariño, tranquila. Todo estará bien. Lo prometo.

- Tengo miedo, Peeta. Me siento como si volviese a ser la adolescente que se quedó embarazada de Prim.

- Shh, cariño. Tranquila. Todo estará bien. Yo me ocuparé de todo, cielo. Tú tienes que estar tranquila.

- Sin dudas cancelaré mi boda con Gale, Peeta, pero eso no significa que tú y yo vayamos a vivir juntos ni nada parecido.

- Shh – la cortó – Ya hablaremos de eso

- No, Peeta – discutió alejándose de él para mirarle – No cambiaré de opinión. Creo que tienes todo el derecho del mundo de ser parte de la vida del bebé y no voy a hacer nada por quitarte ese derecho, pero tampoco voy a pedirte nada, no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada. Pero un bebé no significa que tú y yo tengamos que volver juntos.

- De acuerdo. Está bien – consintió aunque ambos sabían que no se daría por vencido – Tenemos que hablar con Prim

- Peeta, acabo de descubrirlo. No voy a hablar con Prim aún. No sabría qué decirle

- No es tonta. Sabe cómo se hacen los bebés

- Sí – replicó molesta – Y también sabe que uno debería serle fiel a su pareja

- ¿Te preocupa haberle sido infiel a Gale?

- No es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa

- No le amas, Katniss. Nunca lo has hecho.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú?

- No quiero sonar arrogante, pero tú me amas a mí

- Pues sí que suenas arrogante.

- Soy sincero. Tú deberías ser más sincera contigo misma.

- Ya basta. – dijo poniéndose de pie – Debo irme

- Espera – la detuvo – ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-¿ A qué te refieres?

- No sé, cielo. Debemos organizarnos. Tenemos que pedir una cita con tu médico. No sé si querrás que lo lleve Plutarcht – indagó ya que, al ser Plutarcht ginecólogo, era quien había llevado el embarazo de Prim

- No lo sé – confesó – Creo que podría ser un poco confuso decirle a tu padre que estoy embarazada de ti

- En algún momento tendremos que decírselo a la familia. También a Prim. No voy a ocultar a mi hijo, Katniss.

- Me pondré en contacto contigo, Peeta. De momento no hay nada que hacer. Primero tengo que hablar con Gale.

- ¿Qué le dirás?

- Aún no lo sé – se lamentó

- No piensas seguir adelante con ese matrimonio – aventuró

- ¿Crees que querrá casarse conmigo después de saber que me acosté contigo?

- No creo que tenga otra oportunidad de conseguir una mujer como tú, así que tal vez no le moleste.

- Eres un idiota – Katniss se dirigió a la puerta

- ¿Quieres casarte con él, Katniss?

- No lo sé – dijo aunque sabía la respuesta

Cuando llegó a la puerta, algo la perturbó. Se volteó hacia Peeta que la miró interrogante.

- Peeta... sabes que no me embaracé a propósito,¿verdad?

- Lo sé, cariño. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque recuerdo la razón por la que lo dejaste con Delly y no quiero que pienses que buscaba atraparte de alguna forma.

- Por Dios, Katniss. Claro que lo sé. Ojalá desearas atraparme – suspiró – No tendrías más que decir sí y me iría a vivir contigo y me casaría contigo. Lo sabes.

Ella asintió en silencio antes de salir del despacho confundida

* * *

_**Mañana actualizare las otras dos historias... gracias por su apoyo y ya estoy mucho mejor... asi que ahora actualizare mas pronto... **_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

_- Lo siento, Gale –_ dijo a la vez que se quitaba el anillo que Gale le había dado y lo dejaba sobre la mesita de café

_-¿ Vas a casarte con él?_

_- No_– respondió escueta

_- Tampoco vas a casarte conmigo –_ asumió ganándose de parte de ella una mirada sorprendida

_- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo sabiendo que voy a tener un hijo de Peeta?_

Gale la observó pensativo antes de hablar.

_- ¿Por qué no?_– dijo después de un momento

Besos y Abrazos


	28. Chapter 28

**_Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro._**

**_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…_**

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 28

- Katniss, hola – la saludó Gale sorprendido al abrir la puerta de casa esa tarde – ¿Qué haces tú aquí? No te esperaba. No me digas que te ha llamado Coin.

Coin era la organizadora de la boda que Gale había contratado. Katniss habría preferido algo más íntimo. Ellos y sus familias en el juzgado. Pero Gale había decidido hacer una gran boda y Katniss había dejado en sus manos la organización.

- No, en realidad – dijo entrando en la casa

- Me ha estado atosigando para que elijamos de una vez el salón para el banquete. – explicó el hombre – Deberíamos ponernos con eso, cariño.

- Tenemos que hablar, Gale – dijo escueta

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó extrañado por el tono solemne de Katniss, a la vez que la invitaba a sentarse en el sofá del salón

Katniss tomó aire antes de hablar. Se había imaginado esta conversación de miles de formas, pero aún no sabía qué decir. Por lo que decidió ser directa.

- Estoy embarazada, Gale – dijo bajando la mirada para enfocarla en las manos que descansaban en su regazo

Gale dio un respingo al escucharla.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó anonadado

- Estoy embarazada

- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿De quién?

Katniss enfrentó su mirada.

- De Peeta

- De Peeta, ¿tu ex marido? – indagó atónito

- Sí

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por el salón, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

- Cómo,¿ Katniss? No lo entiendo. ¿Cuándo te acostaste con él?

- Cuando volví de Nueva York.

- ¿Cuando volviste de Nueva York? ¿Dos días antes de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio?

- Sí. Estaba muy enfadada por la forma en que me habíais tratado tú y tu madre en Nueva York.

- Y ¿decidiste castigarme acostándote con tu ex?

- No diría que lo decidí. Simplemente sucedió. Tampoco buscaba castigarte.

- No lo puedo creer – se lamentó el hombre dejándose caer en la butaca frente a ella

- Lo siento, Gale. De verdad que lo lamento mucho.

- Qué es lo que lamentas, ¿Katniss? ¿Lamentas haberte acostado con tu ex? ¿Lamentas haberte quedado embarazada? ¿Lamentas haberte visto obligada a explicármelo?

Katniss lo observó analizando sus palabras antes de hablar. Qué era lo que en realidad lamentaba, era una buena pregunta. Tan buena de hecho, que le costó bastante encontrar la respuesta.

¿Lamentaba haberse acostado con Peeta? No, en absoluto. Lo había disfrutado muchísimo. Habían hecho el amor de una forma increíble. Y no era sólo por lo bueno del sexo con Peeta, sino porque sabía que la amaba y ella lo amaba a él. Peeta le hacía el amor con ternura, con delicadeza, pero con pasión y fiereza a la vez. Y lo más importante, era que le hacía el amor, con amor.

¿Lamentaba haberse quedado embarazada? No. Tampoco. Tal vez no era la mejor forma pero un hijo era lo más maravilloso que podría ocurrirle y lo sabía por experiencia propia. Primrose había sido el mejor regalo de su vida, y ahora habría otra personita igual de especial.

¿Lamentaba haberse visto obligada a explicárselo a Gale? No podía decir que lo lamentara. Desde que había sucedido había intentado convencerse que lo mejor era dejar a Gale en la ignorancia. Pero en realidad, siempre había sabido que no era correcto ocultárselo, y que iniciar su matrimonio con una mentira de tal magnitud, no podía significar nada bueno. Así que no lamentaba habérselo explicado.

Entonces, ¿qué era lo que lamentaba?

- Lamento haberte hecho daño. – dijo pensando que era lo más cercano a la realidad

- ¿Acaso no lo hiciste para castigarme? ¿No lo hiciste para hacerme daño?

- La verdad es que no. Lo hice porque lo deseaba. – Gale la miró con desprecio – Lo hice porque lo deseaba pero desearía no haberte hecho daño.

- Cuando dices que lamentas haberme hecho daño, deduzco que no lamentas haberte acostado con él, ni lamentas haberte quedado embarazada.

Ella simplemente asintió aceptando sus palabras.

- Por Dios – gimió él recostándose en la butaca – ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Katniss lo miró comprensiva.

- Tenerlo, por supuesto.

- Ya. Lo imaginé.

- Lo siento, Gale – dijo a la vez que se quitaba el anillo que Gale le había dado y lo dejaba sobre la mesita de café

- ¿Vas a casarte con él?

- No – respondió escueta

- Tampoco vas a casarte conmigo – asumió ganándose de parte de ella una mirada sorprendida

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo sabiendo que voy a tener un hijo de Peeta?

Gale la observó pensativo antes de hablar.

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo después de un momento – Piénsalo, Katniss. Yo no puedo darte hijos, pero podríamos quedarnos con éste. Lo criaríamos como si fuera nuestro. Seríamos una familia de verdad.

- ¿Quieres quedarte con el hijo de Peeta?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Él no lo permitirá.

- No tiene por qué saberlo.

Katniss abrió los ojos estupefacta.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que le mienta a mi hijo y a su padre?

- Padre no es quien engendra sino quien ama, cría y educa a un niño.

- Peeta hará todo eso además de haberlo engendrado.

- No tiene por qué ser así. Nadie tiene por qué saber que no es mi hijo. Si quieres podemos decir que es de un donante de esperma.

- Por Dios! Estás loco. Aún si no se lo hubiera dicho a Peeta, cosa que ya he hecho, ni se me ocurriría engañarles, ni a él ni a mi hijo.

Por alguna razón las palabras de Gale le daban asco. Peeta era un buen padre y estaba segura de que lo sería también para éste nuevo bebé. Ella podría casarse con Gale pero nunca permitiría que su hijo no conociera a su verdadero padre.

- Piénsalo, cariño – dijo sentándose junto a ella y tomando sus manos entre las de él – No tenemos por qué dejar de lado nuestros planes sólo porque hayas cometido un desliz.

- Un desliz. ¿Crees que he cometido un desliz?

Esa fue la gota que derramó la copa. Su fin de semana con Peeta podría ser cualquier cosa pero se negaba a considerarlo un desliz.

En ese momento se dio cuenta. Sería incapaz de estar con nadie más que no fuera Peeta. No estaba preparada para volver a tener una vida en común con Peeta pero tampoco cometería el error de casarse con Gale.

- Es evidente que sí. Te acostaste con tu ex porque estabas enfadada conmigo.

- Tal vez, Gale, lo hice la primera vez en respuesta a mi enfado, pero te puedo asegurar que para cuando seguíamos haciéndolo cuatro días después, ya no era por estar enfadada contigo, sino porque lo deseaba terriblemente. – confesó molesta y él la observó espantado.

- ¿Estuviste tirándote a tu marido durante cuatro días seguidos?

- Con sus noches – contestó ufana

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me gusta. Porque me excita. Porque me pone terriblemente caliente.

- Al final resultará que sí eras una puta – le dijo con pasmosa calma

- Eres un cerdo – espetó molesta levantándose de su asiento

- Y tú una golfa

- Lo soy. Tal vez ahora logre ganarme el respeto de tu madre, ¿no crees?

- ¿Estás comparándote con Magde?

- Dios me libre de compararme con tamaño dechado de virtudes – dijo burlona persignándose antes de abandonar la casa

.

.

.

- ¿Todo bien, Peeta? – indagó Cato con cautela cuando entró en el despacho de aquel

Peeta sonrió con una amplia sonrisa. Se sentía exultante. La noticia que Katniss le había dado le había cambiado completamente el humor. Tener un hijo con ella era su sueño hecho realidad. Sabía que no sería fácil lograr que Katniss por fin aceptara que se merecían una oportunidad, pero sabía también que este embarazo le daba más tiempo para convencerla.

La carrera contra reloj que hubiese sido si Katniss continuase con sus planes de boda con Gale Hawthorne, ya no era tal.

- Perfectamente – contestó petulante

- ¿Todo bien con Katniss?

- Mejor, imposible

- Venga, gilipollas, déjate de intrigas. ¿Qué pasó?

- Katniss está embarazada – le informó exultante

Cato acusó el golpe sorprendido.

- Y ¿eso te hace feliz?

- Mucho

- No lo puedo creer. ¿Estabas como alma en pena porque iba a casarse y ahora que sabes que está embarazada estás feliz?

- Oh, no lo entendiste. Está embarazada de mí.

- ¿De ti? – preguntó su amigo con sorpresa dejándose caer en la butaca frente a él – ¿Cuándo estuviste con Katniss?

- No te lo había dicho – murmuró ruborizándose – Bueno, ni caso, ahora ya lo sabes. Estuvimos juntos antes de que Gale le propusiera matrimonio. Nos pasamos un fin de semana completo juntos en su casa. Prim estaba en París.

- Wow! Nunca me lo dijiste. Por eso te afectó tanto que aceptara a Gale.

- Exacto. Nos pasamos cuatro días juntos en todos los sentidos imaginables y dos días después ella iba a casarse con él.

- Increíble – rió Cato – Bueno, tío, enhorabuena – estiró su mano para estrecharla con la de su amigo – Llamaré a Finnick. ¿A qué hora te viene bien que nos juntemos en el bar de Harry?

- Creo que preferiríamos no decir nada todavía

- ¿Ambos lo preferís o ella lo prefiere?

- Ella, supongo. Pero puede que tenga razón. Todavía es muy reciente y primero quisiéramos hablar con Prim. Además Katniss pretendía hablar con el capullo de Gale Hawthorne.

- De acuerdo. Pero como sea, hoy, tú, Finnick y yo, vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas en el bar de Harry.

- No sé, Cato, tú eres incapaz de ocultarle algo a Clove. Lo mismo Finnick con Annie. Y Annie con Portia. Y cuando queramos darnos cuenta ya lo sabrá todo el mundo.

- Te prometo que seré una tumba. Me parece justo que las chicas lo sepan por Katniss, al fin y al cabo ella es su mejor amiga.

- No sé si creerte. Pero creo que no me importa. Estoy tan feliz de saber que voy a tener otro hijo que tengo que celebrarlo.

- Ves la ironía, ¿no? Las últimas cervezas que nos bebimos juntos en lo de Harry fueron por tu temor de haber embarazado a Delly, y resulta que al final sí hay un embarazo

- Lo hay. Pero en la mujer correcta.

- Exacto – rió su amigo – La plantaste en la mujer correcta.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Y ya me encuentro mucho mejor asi que espero retomar mi ritmo... y gracias ya llegamos a los 100 reviews... les agradesco mucho ya que un comentario es un aliento para seguir...**_

_**Hasta aquí el capi de hoy. Sin dudas Gale es un cerdo.**_

_**Ahora el adelantito del próximo:**_

_- ¿Qué te dijo?_

_- ¿Antes o después de llamarme puta? – _sonrió ella y Peeta tuvo que reprimir su furia apretando sus manos en puños

_-¿ Así te llamó? _– Katniss asintió –_ ¿Sabes que podría golpearlo si quisieras?_

_- No quiero que le golpees, Peeta. No quiero volver a pensar en él._

_- No entiendo que pensaras casarte con ese animal._

_- Honestamente, yo tampoco –_ confesó dándole un trago a su taza

La mirada de Peeta se dulcificó y rodeó la mesa para sentarse junto a ella.

_- Kat, dame otra oportunidad –_ rogó cogiendo la mano de ella entre las suyas –_ Por favor, cariño, déjame hacer mi último intento para demostrarte cuánto te amo y cuan felices podemos ser juntos._

**_Besos y Abrazos_**


	29. Chapter 29

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 29

- La abuela Effie dijo que va a regalarme el vestido para la boda – le dijo Prim la tarde siguiente cuando volvió de la casa de sus abuelos.

Katniss se estremeció. Tenía que hablar con su hija pero ese día se sentía sin fuerzas. Por suerte el timbre la interrumpió cuando iba a hablar. Prim iría a pasar la noche a casa de su amiga Gianna y su madre la recogería en cualquier momento.

- Yo abro – gritó la niña corriendo hacia la puerta – Papi! – escuchó Katniss desde la cocina

- Hola, cielo. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. Hacía días que no venías por aquí

- Es verdad. – reconoció.

Desde que Katniss se había prometido no había vuelto a la casa. Recogía a Prim en el colegio o le esperaba en el coche fuera de la casa, pero no había vuelto a entrar. Pero ahora las cosas volvían a cambiar.

- Y ¿tu mamá?

- En la cocina – dijo la niña dirigiéndose hacia allí – ¿Eso es para ella?

- Sí – la rodeó con su brazo por los hombros y la acercó a él para revolverle el pelo

Katniss se giró cuando entraron y vio a Peeta con un enorme ramo de fresias en la mano.

- Hola, Peeta – saludó

- Hola, cariño – se acercó a ella y se inclinó para besarla

Katniss movió la cara y sus labios besaron su mejilla.

- ¿Fresias? – dijo con frialdad

- Lamento no habértelas dado en la fecha correcta – se disculpó ganándose una mirada irónica de parte de su mujer

- No es verdad. No lo lamentas – le contradijo cogiendo el ramo y poniéndolo en un jarrón que llenó con agua y hundió el rostro entre las flores deleitándose con el olor de sus flores favoritas.

- Claro que sí – rió él

- ¿Quieres un café? – le ofreció sacando una taza de la alacena

- ¿Puedes beber café? – preguntó recordando lo mal que le sentaba el café cuando estaba embarazada de Prim.

La niña los miró intrigada.

- Por qué no puedes tomar café, ¿mami?

Peeta miró a la mujer con gesto contrariado.

- Tenía malestar estomacal – le explicó ella fulminando a Peeta con la mirada

El timbre volvió a sonar en ese momento.

- Papi! – dijo la niña apenada – Hoy voy a pasar la noche en casa de Gianna. ¿No te enfadas porque me vaya? – preguntó la niña preocupada mientras Katniss iba hacia la puerta

- Oh, no, cariño. No hay problema – dijo él restándole importancia mientras se acercaba a la cafetera y llenaba una taza para él.

Katniss entró con Renata, la madre de Gianna y le presentó a su ex marido. La mirada evaluadora de Renata le incomodó.

Peeta se presentó y hablaron sobre banalidades mientras Prim corría a buscar su maleta.

La ansiedad de la niña les obligó a marcharse pronto.

Cuando Katniss volvió a la cocina después de acompañarlas a la puerta se preparó un té y se sentó frente a Peeta.

- ¿No te molesta el aroma del café? – preguntó alejando su taza

- No. De momento no.

Se quedaron sentados frente a frente en silencio.

- Para qué has venido, ¿Peeta? – preguntó Katniss nerviosa por la presencia de su ex marido

- No lo sé – confesó él sonriendo – En realidad no lo pensé. Simplemente sentí que era dónde debía y quería estar.

- Esto va a ser difícil – suspiró ella

- ¿Has hablado con Hawthorne? – indagó temeroso

Katniss pensó que le dolería recordar su charla de la tarde anterior con Gale, pero no fue así. En realidad su sentimiento se asemejaba más a la calma.

- Sí. Le vi ayer a la tarde.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- ¿Antes o después de llamarme puta? – sonrió ella y Peeta tuvo que reprimir su furia apretando sus manos en puños

- ¿Así te llamó? – Katniss asintió – ¿Sabes que podría golpearlo si quisieras?

- No quiero que le golpees, Peeta. No quiero volver a pensar en él.

- No entiendo que pensaras casarte con ese animal.

- Honestamente, yo tampoco – confesó dándole un trago a su taza

La mirada de Peeta se dulcificó y rodeó la mesa para sentarse junto a ella.

- Preciosa, dame otra oportunidad – rogó cogiendo la mano de ella entre las suyas – Por favor, cariño, déjame hacer mi último intento para demostrarte cuánto te amo y cuan felices podemos ser juntos.

- Peeta... – dijo ella intentando soltar su mano aunque él lo impidió

- No, Kat, por favor... Te amo, Katniss. Tú me amas a mí. Vamos a tener un bebé, cielo. Otro hijo. No podemos permitir que tenga a sus padres separados... – intentó

- No, Peeta. No voy a volver contigo sólo porque esté embarazada. Ya no tenemos veinte años, Peeta.

- ¿Crees que quiero volver contigo porque estás embarazada? Sabes que no es así. Quería que estuviésemos juntos desde mucho antes incluso de haber engendrado este bebé. Lo sabes.

- No sé, Peeta, tengo miedo. Ya lo intentamos y no funcionó.

- ¿Por qué eres tan terca? – se quejó aunque sin dejar de sonreír – He cambiado, Katniss. He aprendido. Cometí un error contigo. Bueno, cometí cientos de errores en realidad, pero he aprendido. Ya no soy el mismo. Dame una oportunidad – susurró en su oído rodeándola con sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia él

Katniss se resistió pero sólo durante un instante. Peeta la levantó de su asiento y la sentó en su regazo a la vez que inclinaba la cara para besarla.

Fue un beso suave, tierno, dulce. Pero se volvió incendiario cuando Katniss restregó su trasero en la erección de Peeta que se apretaba contra sus pantalones.

Peeta llevó las manos a la camisa de Katniss y la desabotonó con rapidez sin dejar de besarla.

Le quitó la camisa dejando resbalar la seda amarilla por sus brazos. El sujetador de encaje siguió su camino.

Las manos de Katniss desabrocharon la camisa masculina sonriendo con decepción al encontrarse una camiseta blanca bajo aquella.

Peeta se carcajeó al ver su mirada y rápidamente se deshizo de ambas prendas.

Las manos de Katniss finalmente recorrieron el torso masculino haciendo al hombre gemir.

Peeta la tomó por la nuca y casi con rudeza estampó sus labios contra los de ella en un beso feroz.

Desabotonó el pantalón de la chica y la levantó de su regazo para deslizar su ropa por sus piernas para dejarla echa un enredo sobre el suelo de la cocina.

- Te necesito, Peeta – gimió ella dirigiendo las manos a los tejanos masculinos

Peeta se levantó sólo lo suficiente para bajar sus pantalones hasta liberar su erección y atrajo el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer hacia él, para hacerla descender sobre su miembro.

Lo recibió en su interior tibio y húmedo cortándoles la respiración a ambos.

- Vamos, nena, móntame – la instó ansioso – Hazlo a tu ritmo, cielo... como tú lo necesitas, cariño

Katniss comenzó a cabalgarlo con la ayuda de las manos de él en sus glúteos.

Los fuertes dedos masculinos estrujaban sus nalgas firmes y redondeadas.

Katniss alcanzó un pequeño orgasmo cuando el timbre llamó nuevamente. Ese estaba siendo un día muy concurrido en su casa, pero ella no se sentía preparada para detenerse.

Peeta gruñó ante el sonido.

- ¿Quién es? – gimió él ayudándola a moverse sobre él

- No lo sé, pero no puedo parar ahora, Peeta – suplicó

- Déjame a mí, cielo – contestó él negándose a abandonar aún su cuerpo.

Temía que si lo hacía, su erección se volvería perpetua.

Se levantó de su asiento sin salir del tibio interior de la chica y dio un paso para sentarla sobre la isla de la cocina.

La superficie fría en los glúteos y los muslos de Katniss la hicieron ceñirse más a él.

- Vamos, nena, quiero escucharte gritar para mí – rogó embistiéndola con rápido vaivén

Katniss se recostó completamente sobre la isla y apoyó los talones en el borde con los dedos firmemente enterrados en los hombros de Peeta.

La visión entregada de la mujer lo estaba enloqueciendo. No podía aguantar mucho más. Si Katniss no se corría pronto no podría esperarla.

El timbre se escuchó nuevamente.

- Voy a correrme – dijo entre jadeos alzando las caderas para acogerlo más profundamente

- Vamos, nena, vamos – la urgió arremetiéndola

Las uñas de Katniss se clavaron en sus hombros mientras gritaba cuando las paredes de su vagina oprimieron con fuerza su pene.

Peeta dio dos nuevas embestidas derramándose en su interior con un grito ahogado.

Se desplomó sobre ella buscando el oxígeno necesario para respirar. Los miembros de Katniss, descansaban laxos a los costados de su cuerpo.

- No sé cómo lo haces, Peeta – confesó ella rodeándolo con sus brazos – No sé cómo me lo haces pero es increíble.

Él rió por el cumplido y la besó, cuando el timbre volvió a interrumpirlos esta vez sonando más impacientemente.

- Diablos! ¿Quién es ahora? – gruñó Katniss incorporándose

- Ya voy yo – dijo Peeta saliendo de su interior a la vez que subía sus pantalones y cogía su camiseta para ponérsela

- No, Peeta, espera... – intentó detenerle

- No puedes abrir así, cariño – susurró él contra sus labios antes de besarla suavemente – Ya abro yo, tú vístete – ordenó cariñoso

Katniss bajó de la isla para comenzar a vestirse, pero no hizo más que calzarse las bragas y la camisa de Peeta.

Peeta pensaba una excusa por la tardanza, para darle a quien fuera que estuviese en la puerta, pero desechó tal necesidad al encontrarse al hombre de pie frente a él.

Gale le miró con todo el desprecio que fue capaz de reunir en una mirada y Peeta no pudo evitar sonreír jactancioso.

- Y yo, preguntándome por qué Katniss tardaba tanto en abrir la puerta – dijo Gale con ironía

Peeta le sonrió petulante.

- Pues ahora ya lo sabes – respondió burlón pasándose las manos por los cabellos que los dedos de Katniss habían alborotado

Katniss, que había escuchado la voz de Gale no se tomó tiempo para vestirse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Gale? – preguntó de pie detrás de Peeta, cubierta solamente con la camisa de éste que le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos

Gale desvió su mirada de Peeta hacia Katniss.

- Pues veo que te has recuperado rápidamente de la ruptura con tu prometido

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Creí que podríamos intentar solucionar algo, pero veo que me estaba engañando

- Ya lo creo que te engañabas – confirmó Peeta

- Has tardado muy poco en mostrarte como realmente eres – dijo mirándola con desprecio

- Si pretendes volver a insultarme ya puedes irte por donde has venido

- No sé cómo no me di cuenta lo que eras...

- Vigila lo que dices de mi mujer – gruñó Peeta acercándose a él amenazadoramente

- Peeta... – Katniss le detuvo poniendo su mano en la espalda de él

- ¿Tu mujer? – le miró burlón – Deberías saber que se la he metido a tu mujer mientras tu bastardo estaba ahí dentro – señaló el vientre de Katniss con desprecio

- No te atrevas a meterte con mi familia – le espetó entre dientes mientras lo cogía por la camisa y lo empujaba hasta darlo de espaldas contra la pared – No sabes con quién te estás metiendo, maldito remilgado...

- Peeta, déjale... – pidió Katniss, pero su ex marido ni siquiera se inmutó

- Sois tal para cual. No sé qué podría hacer yo con una furcia como ella, pero tú encajas a la perfección

- No voy a partirte la cara, sólo para no disgustar a Katniss pero si vuelves a acercarte a ella...

- Peeta... – el gemido desgarrado de Katniss lo instó a mirarla

Katniss miraba sus piernas desnudas con pánico. Peeta palideció al notar el delgado hilo de sangre que bajaba por su muslo.

* * *

_**Gale cada día peor, pero Peeta...**_

_**A disfrutar el capi.**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo. A cambio espero vuestros reviews.**_

Puso su dedo sobre la pantalla y lágrimas de emoción rodaron por el rostro de Peeta.

_- De acuerdo. Aquí está el bebé_ – dijo con cariño – _Mirad, 6 mm –_ sonrió orgulloso

_- ¿Está bien?_ – preguntó Peeta temeroso

_- Sí. El tamaño del embrión es adecuado, lo mismo el saco. Y tiene latido, claro y fuerte._

_- Y ¿el sangrado?_ – indagó reconociendo en el rostro de su padre un deje de preocupación


	30. Chapter 30

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**CAPITULO 30**

Katniss miraba sus piernas desnudas con pánico. Peeta empalideció al notar el delgado hilo de sangre que bajaba por su muslo.

- Katniss! – gritó soltando a Gale y corriendo hacia ella

- Peeta... estoy sangrando... – gimió ella llevando la mano a su entrepierna para luego observar sus dedos levemente manchados.

- Tranquila, cariño – dijo intentando calmarla

Corrió a la cocina para recoger las llaves de su coche que había dejado en la encimera y volvió al vestíbulo.

Katniss estaba de pie en el centro del vestíbulo con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Gale la observaba desde el mismo lugar en que Peeta le había dejado. Ayudó a Katniss a calzarse sus zapatillas y la levantó en brazos.

- Vete de aquí! – le gritó a Gale que salió de la casa mirándolos a ambos con aprensión

Salió raudo de la casa y se dirigió a su coche. Sin bajarla, abrió el coche y la sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

Corrió a la puerta de la casa y la cerró antes de volver a su coche y sentarse tras el volante. Gale Hawthorne les observaba confuso desde la entrada de la casa.

Puso el coche en marcha y salió a toda velocidad. Katniss apenas hacía ruido alguno. Se volteó hacia ella para ver su rostro demudado, y las lágrimas rodando por él.

- Tranquila, cielo, todo estará bien – prometió cogiendo la mano de ella y llevándola a sus labios.

- Tengo miedo – dijo ella entre susurros

- No lo tengas. Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás.

En menos de veinte minutos, se detuvo en la puerta de urgencias del hospital. Saltó del coche y corrió hacia la puerta del acompañante. La abrió y levantó a su mujer en brazos para dirigirse a la entrada.

Se habían llevado a Katniss hacía unos diez minutos y no le habían dicho nada más. Se sentía nervioso e impotente.

- Peeta – contestó Plutarch al teléfono

- Papá, ¿estás en el hospital? ¿Estás en consulta?

- Estoy en el hospital pero ahora mismo no tengo consulta. ¿Por qué?

- Estoy en urgencias

- ¿En urgencias? – preguntó Plutarch preocupado saliendo de su consultorio rápidamente para dirigirse a urgencias – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy bien pero, ¿podrías venir?

- Ya estoy yendo hacia allí – dijo y llegó hasta él en menos de tres minutos

Peeta estaba en la sala de espera. Los codos sobre las piernas y el rostro entre las manos.

- Peeta! – le llamó su padre preocupado – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué sucede?

- Oh, papá. He traído a Katniss, no me permiten entrar, necesito saber cómo está.

- ¿Katniss? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

Sabía que debería dar cientos de explicaciones a partir de este momento, pero no podía dudar.

- Katniss está embarazada

- ¿Embarazada? – Plutarch lo observó atónito

- Ya te lo explicaré más tarde – prometió – Ha tenido un sangrado y no sé qué puede estar sucediendo.

Plutarch intentó comprender todas las implicaciones de lo que su hijo le explicaba.

- De acuerdo, ven, nos informaremos – dijo señalándole para que le siguiera – Sólo...

- Es mío – respondió a la pregunta no formulada

- De acuerdo. Ya me lo explicarás – le informó

Peeta asintió siguiéndole. Plutarch se detuvo y le observó cuando abrió la puerta que comunicaba con los boxes de urgencias.

- Antes que nada, enhorabuena, hijo. – sonrió volteándose hacia él y palmeándole el hombro, antes de entrar.

Peeta respondió con una sonrisa llena de orgullo

Plutarch volvió donde su hijo después de ir al mostrador de admisiones para informarse.

- Bien, la acaban de llevar para hacerle una ecografía y monitorizar al bebé. ¿Sabes cuántas semanas tiene?

- Unas seis, más o menos – dijo con razonable seguridad

- De acuerdo, ven conmigo – le guió obligándolo a esperarle cuando entró en el cubículo en el que sabía que estaba ella.

Katniss estaba tumbada en la camilla con las piernas sobre los estribos cuando su ex suegro entró. Se sonrojó al verlo mirarla con cariño y una mirada cómplice.

Plutarch habló con el médico que estaba allí, y presentándose como el abuelo del bebé, le informó que se quedaría con el caso.

- Hola, cariño – la saludó besándola en la frente – ¿Cómo estás?

- Lo siento, Plutarch. No es la forma en la que hubiera querido que lo supieras.

- No te preocupes, cielo, lo entiendo. Todavía es muy reciente.

- Y¿ Peeta?

- Está aquí fuera. No es muy protocolar pero, ¿quieres que entre?

- Sí, por favor.

La enfermera hizo entrar a Peeta que se acercó a ella rápidamente, mientras su padre revisaba las anotaciones que había hecho el médico que la había recibido.

- ¿Cómo estás, cielo? – Peeta se inclinó para besarla suavemente

- Bien – dijo entrelazando la mano con la de él

- Bueno, Katniss – dijo Plutarch calzándose unos guantes antes de sentarse frente a ella y preparar el ecógrafo – Según tú última regla estás de seis semanas y tres días, así que vamos a ver qué tal va todo.

Peeta aguantaba la respiración sin siquiera darse cuenta, cuando el monitor empezó a mostrar imágenes grises.

Plutarch lo giró hacia sí y Katniss se tensó.

- Hay algo malo, ¿Plutarch? – preguntó preocupada por el rostro ceñudo de quien había sido su suegro

- No, cariño – la intentó tranquilizar pero continuó moviendo el transductor antes de girar el monitor nuevamente hacia ellos para que lo pudieran ver.

Puso su dedo sobre la pantalla y lágrimas de emoción rodaron por el rostro de Peeta.

- De acuerdo. Aquí está el bebé – dijo con cariño – Mirad, 6 mm – sonrió orgulloso

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Peeta temeroso

- Sí. El tamaño del embrión es adecuado, lo mismo el saco. Y tiene latido, claro y fuerte.

- Y ¿el sangrado? – indagó reconociendo en el rostro de su padre un deje de preocupación

- Tienes un pequeño hematoma – explicó a Katniss

- Y ¿eso qué significa? – apretó la mano de Peeta

- No tienes que preocuparte – la tranquilizó – Los hematomas intrauterinos aparecen al producirse pequeños lagos de sangre en el interior de la cavidad endometrial. Son bastantes frecuentes pero no suelen provocar la pérdida del embarazo. Generalmente se reabsorben y desaparecen, además de que éste es pequeño. Pero lo más recomendable es que hagas reposo, al menos durante un par de semanas. Entonces te haremos otra ecografía para ver cómo va.

- ¿Reposo? – preguntó preocupada

- Sí, reposo absoluto sería lo más recomendable, aún tratándose de un hematoma pequeño. Voy a recetarte progesterona y te haré una cita para la próxima semana.

- De acuerdo – aceptó preocupada

Plutarch le dijo algo a la enfermera que salió del consultorio. Se volteó hacia ellos mientras Peeta ayudaba a Katniss a sentarse en la camilla.

- Chicos – les llamó risueño – No he podido evitar ver que no llevas mucha ropa, Katniss

Katniss se sonrojó viéndose vestida sólo con braguitas y la camisa de Peeta. Peeta sonrió también bastante ruborizado.

- No es mi intención avergonzaros – les explicó – Pero me veo en la obligación de explicarte que debes evitar las relaciones sexuales, al menos de momento.

- No hay problema – dijo Katniss sin levantar la vista de su regazo

La enfermera volvió a entrar y le entregó a Katniss un conjunto de pantalón y camisa verde de médico para que no fuera tan violento salir de la consulta.

- Si no te importa, - dijo Katniss cuando iban en el coche de vuelta a la casa – tal vez deberías llevarte a Prim a tu casa.

Peeta la observó confuso.

- No entiendo.

- Yo no podré atenderla si debo hacer reposo absoluto. Tal vez lo mejor será que me vaya con Haymitch y Effie.

Peeta continuó el trayecto en silencio. Aparcó el coche frente a la casa y se giró en su asiento para mirarla.

- No voy a llevarme a Prim – le dijo con calma

- Peeta... yo no podré... – cubrió sus labios con un dedo haciéndola callar

- Yo no voy a llevarme a Prim porque tú no vas a quedarte con Haymitch y Effie. Tú y yo nos haremos cargo de esto, juntos.

- Peeta...

- Voy a quedarme aquí contigo y con Prim.

- Peeta, no...

- Si quieres dormiré en la habitación de invitados, pero no me iré de la casa.

- Pero...

- Basta, Katniss. Tú, Prim, el bebé y yo somos una familia, y como tal, vamos a ocuparnos de que el bebé esté bien.

- No me parece bien

- Pues no me importa – espetó con tranquilidad – No quiero hacer que te enfades ni te pongas nerviosa, ¿de acuerdo? Pero así están las cosas.

- De acuerdo – aceptó a regañadientes

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. y prometo actualizar mañana... **_

_**Aquí está el adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- ¿Qué sucede? –_ preguntó escéptica

_- Verás –_ comenzó Katniss estirando la mano inconscientemente hacia Peeta que la tomó entre las suyas _– Lo primero que debes saber es que Gale y yo hemos roto_

Prim la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

_- ¿Habéis roto?_ – Katniss asintió _– ¿No vas a casarte con él?_

_- No –_ sonrió Katniss _– y no hace falta que finjas malestar. Ambas sabemos que no te hacía muy feliz esa boda_

Prim intentó ocultar su sonrisa.

**Besos y Gran Abrazo**


	31. Chapter 31

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 31

Le obligó a meterse en la cama, le preparó un sandwich de pavo y un zumo de naranjas y se lo sirvió en la habitación.

La hizo prometer que se quedaría allí hasta que él volviera y se fue a su casa para preparar una maleta para el tiempo que se quedaría con ellas.

Katniss se giró en la cama varias horas después para encontrarse con su ex marido recostado en el cabecero con el ordenador en el regazo.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó somnolienta

- Hola, cariño – susurró él guardando el archivo en el que estaba trabajando antes de dejar el ordenador sobre la mesita de noche a su lado – ¿Has descansado?

- Sí, ¿qué hora es?

- Las 10 – dijo tumbándose en la cama y poniéndose de lado para quedar de frente a ella

Katniss estiró la mano para colar un dedo por el agujero que tenía la camiseta de Peeta en el pecho.

- ¿No deberías cambiarla ya? – sonrió

Katniss le había regalado esa camiseta cuando eran unos críos. La había comprado en Disney World cuando había ido allí por su viaje de fin de curso, en el último año de instituto.

Originalmente había sido negra con letras rojas, pero ahora tenía un extraño color negro grisáceo, su escote estaba estirado y en partes descosido, pero Peeta la usaba siempre que quería estar cómodo.

- Tal vez debas volver a Disney y comprarme una nueva – sugirió él cogiendo su mano y apretándola contra su pecho

- Tal vez puedas ir tú mismo

- Iremos todos – prometió él – Cuando Plutarch te lo permita os llevaré allí.

- Aunque Plutarch me permita levantarme de la cama, no me veo subiendo a las montañas rusas

- De acuerdo – aceptó – Subiré yo con Prim. Tú puedes esperarnos en las tiendas – se burló él sabiendo que Katniss disfrutaba de las atracciones mucho más de lo que él lo hacía

Katniss sonrió sacándole la lengua y la rodeó con sus brazos risueño.

- ¿De verdad vas a quedarte? – preguntó después de un momento, separándose de su abrazo

- Dónde más debería estar, ¿Preciosa?

- No quiero que nos confundamos, Peeta

- Kat... ¿no te parece que hemos estado confundidos demasiado tiempo ya? Tal vez debamos aprovechar este tiempo para aclarar las cosas entre nosotros. Aclararlas realmente.

- No lo sé, Peeta. Me parece que no vemos las cosas de la misma forma.

- Es probable – reconoció él – pero yo sé con certeza lo que quiero

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Estar contigo. Con vosotros tres. Sois mi familia, Katniss...

- No es razón suficiente para volver

- ¿No lo es? – preguntó escéptico

- Venga ya, Peeta. Seremos tu familia siempre. Bueno, - se corrigió – Prim y el bebé serán siempre tu familia

- Y tú, Katniss – aseguró él – Tú eres mi familia también y siempre lo serás. Nunca estaré con nadie más. Nunca podré estar con nadie que no seas tú. Y sabiendo lo que tú sientes por mí, me parecería un error de tu parte que estuvieses con otra persona.

- No creo que baste con eso, Peeta.

- ¿No basta con que nos amemos?

- No.

- ¿Qué más hace falta, entonces?

- No lo sé, Peeta. Pero nos amábamos antes. Nos hemos amado siempre y nuestro matrimonio no funcionó, así que tal vez no alcance con eso. Me asusta que acabemos odiándonos.

- De acuerdo. Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero yo estoy dispuesto a cambiar.

- No quiero que cambies. No me parece justo que una persona cambie para hacer feliz a otra.

- Dios! – se quejó él golpeando suavemente con los nudillos la frente de la chica – Eres terca y tozuda, nena.

- No lo soy – discutió y él arqueó una ceja interrogante

- Katniss, durante nuestro matrimonio fui orgulloso, arrogante, cabezota y cobarde. No creo que sean virtudes que deba o quiera mantener, así que no me molestaría en absoluto cambiarlas. Tú por tu parte, fuiste insegura y reservada. Creíste que yo podría estar interesado en alguien más o por lo menos en tener otras historias. Eso era una tontería pero tú estabas convencida de ello y actuaste en consecuencia. Tu error fue no contarme tus miedos de la misma forma que yo no te expliqué los míos. Creo que, si somos completamente sinceros el uno con el otro, podremos crear algo bueno. Sabemos cuáles fueron nuestros errores en el pasado. Esa es la base para no volver a cometerlos.

- No sé, Peeta – dudó

- Te amo, cielo. Te amo y tú a mí.

- Te amo, Peeta, pero esto es mucho más que eso

- Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. Juro que lo sé. Pero también sé que quiero ser feliz, Katniss. Me niego a resignarme a no ser feliz el resto de mi vida, y sé que sólo podré ser feliz contigo. También sé que puedo hacerte feliz, si me das la oportunidad. Te juro que te demostraré que puedo hacerte feliz. Tenemos mucho por lo que luchar, Katniss.

- Abrázame – pidió recostándose contra él

Peeta la rodeó con sus brazos acunándola contra su pecho. La amaba. Cuánto la amaba! Y estaba seguro de que la convencería de darse mutuamente una nueva oportunidad, y esta vez no iba a fallarle.

.

.

.

Cuando Prim entró a su casa al día siguiente, se sorprendió al encontrarse a su padre llenando el lavavajillas en la cocina.

Peeta le había dado el día libre a Bree, la empleada de Katniss, que se encargaba de las tareas de la casa mientras ésta trabajaba y quien siempre esperaba a Prim a la vuelta del colegio.

- ¿Papá? – saludó la niña con sorpresa

Peeta se volteó hacia ella sonriendo.

- Hola, princesa! ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

- Bien – respondió dudosa – ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde está foxface?

- Foxface va a tomarse unos días libres.

- ¿Y por qué estás tú aquí y no está mamá? – preguntó acercándose para besar a su padre que la rodeó con sus brazos

- Mamá no se encuentra bien – explicó – Está en la cama

- ¿Por qué? – indagó la niña con preocupación – ¿Qué le sucede?

- Hey – dijo intentando calmarla – No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte

- ¿Qué es, entonces?

- Nada por lo que debas preocuparte – repitió

- No te creo – rebatió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

- Hey, cielo, tranquila – la atrajo a sus brazos buscando infundirle tranquilidad – Te prometo que no hay de qué preocuparse

- No te creo. Tú no estarías aquí si no fuera algo grave. ¿Además por qué no está Gale con ella? ¿Qué sucede? – pidió Prim dejando salir su llanto

- Hey, princesa, tranquila. Mamá y yo tenemos muchas cosas que explicarte pero te prometo que todo estará bien – la separó de él para acunar su rostro y secar sus lágrimas

La niña lo observó dubitativa y se soltó de su agarre para correr hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la primera planta.

- Prim! – la llamó – Mamá está dormida, Ness

La niña le ignoró y corrió a la habitación de su madre.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, pero por entre las cortinas azules se filtraban tímidos rayos de sol.

En el medio de la habitación, bajo las sábanas de la amplia cama, Prim distinguió el cuerpo de su madre.

Rodeó la cama para tumbarse sobre ésta al lado de Katniss.

Katniss se despertó cuando sintió los brazos de su hija rodeándola, en el momento que Peeta abría suavemente la puerta.

- Hola, cielo – saludó a la niña en susurros adormilados

- Mami – gimió la niña y Katniss se preocupó al escuchar el llanto de su hija

- Prim, cariño,¿ qué sucede? – preguntó con preocupación

Peeta se acercó a su hija, sentándose en la cama a su lado pasando su mano repetidamente por la espalda de la pequeña.

- Prim, cariño, todo está bien – le aseguró

Katniss le miró confusa y él simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tienes, mami? – preguntó la niña angustiada

- Hey, cariño, tranquila – dijo abrazándola para reconfortarla – Está todo bien, cielo.

- ¿Y por qué estás en la cama?

- No me encuentro del todo bien pero no es nada que deba preocuparte

La niña se separó de ella para mirarla suspicaz.

- No te creo – debatió – Me estáis mintiendo, siempre me mentís – gritó

- No, cielo, claro que no. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Porque si no fuera algo grave, papá no estaría aquí

Katniss observó a Peeta preocupada y ambos supieron que debían contarle a la chica toda la verdad.

- No, cariño, te equivocas

- No te creo. ¿Por qué está papá aquí y no Gale? Si estás enferma Gale debería estar aquí

- Cielo, hay algunas cosas que tú no sabes y papá y yo vamos a explicarte, pero te prometo que no es nada grave

La niña se sentó en la cama junto a su madre mirando de uno en uno a sus padres recelosa. Peeta se acercó a Katniss y la ayudó a sentarse en la cama acomodándole las almohadas a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó escéptica

- Verás – comenzó Katniss estirando la mano inconscientemente hacia Peeta que la tomó entre las suyas – Lo primero que debes saber es que Gale y yo hemos roto

Prim la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Habéis roto? – Katniss asintió – ¿No vas a casarte con él?

- No – sonrió Katniss – y no hace falta que finjas malestar. Ambas sabemos que no te hacía muy feliz esa boda

Prim intentó ocultar su sonrisa.

- No mucho – reconoció y Peeta no pudo evitar carcajearse – ¿Tú estás muy triste? – preguntó sintiéndose apenada por su madre

- No mucho, en realidad – aceptó y la sonrisa de Prim creció

- Vale – sonrió la niña – ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo le dejé a él?

- Que él es un idiota que nunca encontrará otra mujer mejor que tú

Peeta rió con ganas esta vez.

- Bien dicho, princesa – rió levantando la mano para chocarla con la de su hija

- Peeta... – le llamó la atención Katniss

- Tiene razón, y no voy a negársela. Ese perro no se merece el más mínimo respeto de mi parte

- Peeta...

Él la miró enarcando una ceja

- ¿Acaso se merece tu respeto?

Katniss negó con la cabeza buscando la forma de reencauzar la conversación.

- De acuerdo, sigue tú – retó a Peeta

Peeta tomó aire antes de decidir cortar por lo sano, como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

- De acuerdo – aceptó antes de mirar a su hija – Gale y mamá rompieron porque mamá y yo vamos a tener un bebé.

- Peeta! – gruñó Katniss y él la miró displicente

- Ya no es una niña, no hay que andarle con rodeos. – se defendió antes de dirigirse a su hija – Verdad que lo entiendes, ¿cariño?

- No mucho – confesó la chica – Vais a tener un bebé... o sea que vosotros...

- Hicimos el amor – concluyó Peeta mientras Katniss escondía el rostro alucinada ante la franqueza de él – En unos días que tu madre y Gale estaban separados, nosotros estuvimos juntos e hicimos el amor. Mamá se quedó embarazada y ahora tú tendrás un hermano o hermana.

Prim se dejó caer sobre las almohadas junto a su madre, pensativa.

- ¿Y tú ahora vas a vivir con nosotras otra vez?

- Esto es temporal – aclaró Katniss antes de que Peeta pudiese abrir la boca siquiera – Tu abuelo Plutarch me recomendó hacer reposo, ya que podría haber alguna complicación con el embarazo, y papá va a quedarse con nosotras unos días hasta que todo esté bien

- ¿Puedes perder el bebé?

- No lo perderemos si cuidamos mucho de mamá – aclaró Peeta

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer yo?

- Nada en especial, cariño. Yo debo hacer reposo, así que tú debes ayudar a papá en lo que necesite en casa.

- Vale – aceptó

Peeta y Katniss se quedaron en silencio esperando la reacción de Prim que nunca llegó.

- ¿No hay nada que quieras decir o preguntar? – inquirió Katniss después de un tiempo

- No lo sé. Creo que no.

- ¿Nada en absoluto? – insistió su madre

- No. Yo quiero un hermano, y quiero que papá viva con nosotras así que por mí todo está bien.

- Prim, papá vive aquí "temporalmente" – recalcó su madre

La niña miró a su padre y la silenciosa comunicación entre ambos dijo lo que ambos querían escuchar.

Eso de "temporalmente", estaba por verse.

* * *

_**Gracias por sus comentarios en verdad me animan a seguir... **_

_**Espero que haya gustado este nuevo capi.**_

_**Dejo un adelanto del próximo:**_

– _Ya sabes que tus padres me adoran_

_- Lo sé_ – gimió ella sin mirarle

_- Hey, cariño. ¿Qué sucede?¿ Preferirías que no nos lleváramos bien?_

_- No, claro que no. Pero sé que ahora ellos también insistirán en que volvamos a casarnos o al menos a vivir juntos._

Peeta se carcajeó dejándose caer sobre las almohadas.

_- Entonces cuento con más aliados. _– sonrió_ – ¿Por qué no quieres darnos una oportunidad, Kat? –_ preguntó intrigado

_- No lo sé, Peeta. No lo entenderías._

_- Intenta explicármelo –_ pidió enredando su dedo en un mechón castaño

Besos y Abrazos


	32. Chapter 32

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…**_

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 32

- No puedes simplemente llamarme y decirme "no habrá boda", Katniss – se quejaba Effie al teléfono – Necesito una explicación mejor

- Lo sé, mamá – reconoció con cansancio en la voz – Es... complicado...

- Es más que eso – refutó su madre – ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tú le dejaste? ¿Fue él? ¿Estás bien?

- Digamos que fue de mutuo acuerdo

- No me lo creo – discutió Effie

- Yo no quiero casarme con Gale, y él tampoco quiere casarse conmigo ahora mismo

- ¿Por qué no? Katniss, explícate mejor. Iré a buscarte a la editorial para comer y me contarás todo

- No, mamá... – pidió cuando Peeta entraba en la habitación con una bandeja con su desayuno

Llevaba tres días viviendo con ellas, y aunque pasaba las noches en la habitación de invitados, estaba con Katniss todo el tiempo.

Sabía que volver a su habitación, era cuestión de tiempo. No quería sonar arrogante por lo que no se lo había dicho a ella.

- Te he traído el desayuno, cariño – interrumpió él dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa al lado de la cama

- ¿Quién está contigo, Katniss? – preguntó su madre aprensiva – ¿Esa era la voz de Peeta?

Katniss suspiró exhausta. Peeta frunció el entrecejo y ella decidió que ya que sus padres amaban a Peeta, y en algún momento tendría que explicarles toda la situación, decidió hacer que fuera él quien se enfrentase a ellos.

- Toma – dijo entregándole el teléfono – Es Effie

- ¿Effie? ¿Qué quieres que le diga? – preguntó él cubriendo el altavoz con la mano

- No lo sé, Peeta. Estoy agotada. Dile lo que quieras. Cuéntale todo si quieres, ocúltaselo si te parece mejor. No me importa, haz lo que quieras. Yo voy a desayunar. Tú me has metido en esto.

Peeta rió dándole un golpecito en el mentón con sus nudillos.

- Yo me metí dentro tuyo, eso es cierto – susurró sugerente – Pero tú estabas feliz por ello...

- Vete al cuerno

Peeta se carcajeó llevando el teléfono a su oído.

- ¿Effie? Buenos días – saludó encantador

- ¿Peeta? ¿Qué haces tú ahí tan temprano? ¿Qué está pasando, Peeta? – la voz de Effie se volvió urgente – ¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que está sucediendo?

- Ya te lo explicaré yo, Effie, tranquila. Lo primero que debes saber es que todo está bien, todo está perfectamente bien. Todo en su lugar correcto.

Katniss rodó los ojos dando un bocado a su omelette.

- Explícate – demandó la mujer claramente molesta

Peeta salió de la habitación y bajó al salón dejándose caer en el sofá azul.

- Sé que esto va a sorprenderte, Effie, pero espero que te haga feliz

- No te entiendo, Peeta – dijo Effie cada vez más impaciente

- Katniss ha roto su compromiso con Gale, porque ella y yo vamos a tener un bebé –soltó de una vez

Escuchó claramente el jadeo de sorpresa de la madre de su ex mujer, al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Lo que has oído. Katniss está embarazada.

- ¿Embarazada... de ti...?

- Sí

- ¿Cómo ha sucedido eso, Peeta? Katniss estaba comprometida con Gale

- Lo sé. No me lo recuerdes. Sucedió en una época en que Katniss y Hawthorne estaban separados.

- Oh, por Dios!– se quejó la mujer – Tengo que sentarme

- Siéntate – sonrió Peeta

- Hamitch va a matarte

- ¿A matarme? ¿Por qué? Pensé que le gustaría saber que va a tener otro nieto

- Sí, claro, eso va a encantarle. Pero estoy segura que va a costarle aceptar que no hayas sido capaz de embarazar a su hija estando casados, ninguna de las dos veces.

Peeta no pudo evitar carcajearse.

- Lo siento, Effie. Te prometo que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que Katniss acepte ser mi esposa nuevamente, pero esa hija tuya es demasiado terca

- Lo sé – reconoció

- Y te prometo que si en algún momento hay un tercer embarazo, será dentro del matrimonio. Si me acepta nunca permitiré que volvamos a separarnos.

- Eso espero. ¿Cómo está Katniss?– preguntó después de un momento

- En realidad hay una pequeña complicación en el embarazo y Plutarch le ha recetado hacer reposo

- ¿Qué complicación? –indagó preocupada

- Nada de qué preocuparse – intentó calmarla – Tiene un pequeño hematoma uterino. Según Plutarch se absorberá con reposo. No tiene por qué generar complicaciones ni para Katniss ni para el bebé

- No. –aseguró la mujer – Yo también lo tuve cuando estaba embarazada de Katniss, y salvo porque es terca como una mula, me salió una niñita perfectamente sana – dijo haciéndolo reír con su ocurrencia.

Peeta volvió a la habitación sonriendo y se tumbó en la cama al lado de Katniss.

- ¿Qué le has dicho? – preguntó Katniss antes de darle un mordisco a la fresa que había cogido

- La verdad – dijo Peeta con tranquilidad cogiendo una fresa del cuenco

- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

- Bien – sonrió presuntuoso – Ya sabes que tus padres me adoran

- Lo sé – gimió ella sin mirarle

- Hey, cariño. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Preferirías que no nos lleváramos bien?

- No, claro que no. Pero sé que ahora ellos también insistirán en que volvamos a casarnos o al menos a vivir juntos.

Peeta se carcajeó dejándose caer sobre las almohadas.

- Entonces cuento con más aliados. – sonrió – ¿Por qué no quieres darnos una oportunidad, Kat? – preguntó intrigado

- No lo sé, Peeta. No lo entenderías.

- Intenta explicármelo – pidió enredando su dedo en un mechón castaño

Lo miró aprensiva intentando poner en orden todas sus confusas ideas.

- No sé si eres capaz de entender lo mal que me sentía durante los últimos años de nuestro matrimonio. No era feliz, Peeta.

- ¿No te hacía feliz?

- No eras tú, era yo. Estaba segura de que tú preferías estar en cualquier sitio antes que conmigo. Estaba segura de que te arrepentías de haberte casado conmigo, pero eras demasiado noble como para dejarme.

- Cómo podías pensar algo así... – se quejó él

- Cuando te dije que quería que nos divorciáramos, no te quejaste, no discutiste. Eso me confirmó que era lo que habías estado esperando. Y cuando al fin tuvimos el divorcio comenzaste a salir con otras mujeres.

- Sólo quería que estuvieses celosa – le explicó

- No fueron celos lo que me hiciste sentir. Desde entonces he sentido que podrías odiarme por haberte prohibido estar con otras mujeres, al haberme quedado embarazada de Prim.

- Por favor, Katniss! – se quejó Peeta – Siempre has sido la única persona con la que he deseado estar.

- Además me tenías encerrada en casa. Tú no estabas nunca y Prim y yo estábamos siempre solas. No querías que trabajara. No quiero vivir así, Peeta. Prim siempre fue lo más importante para mí, y también lo será este nuevo bebé – aseguró acariciando su vientre – Pero también quiero sentir que hago algo más con mi vida. Quiero poder desarrollarme como profesional además de como madre y esposa. Tú no me permitías hacerlo.

- Lo lamento, Katniss. De verdad que lamento haber sido tan obtuso. Nunca fue mi intención enjaularte ni hacer que te sintieras así. Ya te lo expliqué, tenía miedo de que si tenías una vida fuera de mí, tal vez descubrieras que no querías lo que yo te daba. No quiero poner excusas, pero nunca pensé que te estuviera haciendo daño. Déjame demostrarte que puedo cambiar, déjame demostrarte que tú, Prim y este bebé sois lo más importante para mí. Danos una oportunidad, Katniss.

- Necesito tiempo, Peeta

- Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, pero no vas a volver a alejarme de ti, así que más te vale que ni siquiera lo intentes. – dijo sonriente

Katniss se recostó en las almohadas mirándolo con una sonrisa tímida.

- No puedo creer que no me dijerais nada – se quejó Clove mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados cuando Peeta abrió la puerta de calle, una semana después.

- Hola, Clove – la saludó, inclinándose para dejar un beso en su mejilla – Cato

Cato entró sonriendo detrás de su mujer.

- No me creo que no me lo haya dicho – repitió Clove – Voy a matarla, y después iré a por ti. ¿Dónde está?

- En la habitación.

Clove entró como una tromba en la habitación, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- Hola – la saludó su amiga acercándose a la cama

- Hola, Clove. ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Cómo estás tú? – sonrió comprensiva

- Me siento bien, en realidad. Sólo estoy aburridísima de estar aquí tumbada, pero Peeta no me permite levantarme más que para ir al baño.

- Hace bien – aseguró Clove sentándose a su lado – Por Dios, Katniss. No puedo creer que no me lo contaras.

- Lo sé – reconoció escondiendo la mirada – Lo siento, Clove. Estaba demasiado confundida con todo lo que había sucedido. Tampoco me he sentido muy orgullosa de haberme acostado con Peeta siendo Gale mi novio.

- Ibas a casarte con Gale, Katniss. ¿En qué estabas pensando para aceptarle?

- Lo sé.

- Ese tío es gilipollas, y tú habías estado con Peeta.

- Lo sé, Clove.

- Bueno, es igual, ya no pensemos en eso. ¿Cuéntame tú, cómo estás? ¿Cómo están las cosas con Peeta?

- Bien. En general todo está bien. Mañana tengo una visita para hacerme una ecografía y ver si el hematoma se ha disuelto o ha disminuido al menos. Plutarch dijo que no es grave, pero que he de hacer reposo. Pero ya llevo dos semanas aquí y estoy cansada de tanto descansar.

- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Tienes que cuidarte. Tú y al bebé.

- Lo sé. De todas formas, Peeta y Prim me tienen demasiado consentida.

- Eso es bueno. Déjate consentir. – aconsejó su amiga – ¿Cómo están las cosas con Peeta? – indagó Clove con cautela

- Ay, Clove! No lo sé. Peeta quiere que volvamos a vivir juntos, que volvamos a intentarlo.

- ¿Y tú?

La observó pensativa.

- Yo no sé lo que quiero

- ¿Le amas?

- Desesperadamente – confesó

- ¿Sabes que él te ama a ti?

- Sí, lo sé

- ¿Entonces? ¿No quieres volver con él?

- Oh, Clove, no lo sé. Tengo miedo – sollozó

- ¿Miedo de qué, cariño?

- No sé, Clove. Decir que estoy confundida es poco. Estoy hecha un lío. Le amo, le deseo, le necesito. Pero tengo miedo de darnos una oportunidad y que las cosas sean como antes.

- Katniss, ¿acaso no fuisteis felices durante vuestro matrimonio?

- Sí que lo fuimos, claro que sí. Pero los últimos dos años de nuestro matrimonio no estábamos bien, tú lo sabes.

- Lo sé, cariño, claro que lo sé. Pero me parece que os habéis rendido demasiado pronto.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Completamente. Creo que no hicisteis todo lo posible por solucionarlo. Peeta no te entendía y tú pediste el divorcio. Él fue lo suficientemente arrogante como para no discutir y cuando os disteis cuenta estabais divorciados, así de simple. Creo que ahora ya sabéis que tenéis que aprender a comunicaros mejor.

- No sé qué hacer.

- Date una oportunidad, Katniss. Dale una oportunidad a Peeta.

- No es tan simple, Clove. No somos simples novios que podemos darnos una oportunidad así como así. Tenemos una hija, una hija adolescente y otro hijo en camino. ¿Y si lo intentamos y volvemos a fracasar? ¿Cómo lo superaría Prim? Tengo que pensar en ella antes que nada.

- Prim sería la niña más feliz del mundo si sus padres volviesen a estar juntos.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero ahora mismo ha aprendido a vivir con sus padres separados. Si nos juntáramos nuevamente sería completamente feliz, ¿y mientras funcionase ella sería feliz, pero y si no funciona? ¿Y si las cosas no funcionan entre nosotros? ¿Cómo crees que ella sobrellevaría otra separación?

- Te entiendo, Katniss. Entiendo tu punto de vista y creo que tienes razón. Pero y si os perdéis la única oportunidad de ser felices, ¿y de tener una familia unida y feliz? ¿Cuánto crees que podrás vivir con ello? Es evidente que ni Peeta ni tú podréis vivir con alguien más. Sois demasiado jóvenes para resignaros a vivir solos el resto de vuestras vidas. Háblalo con él. Explícale todos tus miedos. Estoy segura que entre ambos encontraréis la solución.

La observó dudosa, sopesando las palabras de su amiga. Sabía que Clove tenía razón. Sabía que todo lo que decía era cierto, ¿pero ella qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podría intentarlo con Peeta sin crearle demasiadas expectativas a su hija?

Eran demasiadas decisiones a tomar.

* * *

_**Dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:**_

Peeta y Plutarch se retiraron al consultorio contiguo mientras Katniss se vestía.

_- Y bien –_ comentó Plutarch curioso – ¿_Cuándo me lo explicarás todo?_

_- No sé si hay mucho que explicar – _confesó ruborizándose –_ Sabes cómo se hacen los bebés_

_- Yo sí, y creí que tú también lo sabías –_ sonrió su padre

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo sé? –_ dijo con fingida ofensa

_- No lo sé. Tal vez el hecho de que hayas dejado embarazada a una chica con la que, hasta donde yo sé, no manteníais una relación_

* * *

_Chicas gracias por su apoyo pensaba actualizar ayer pero fanfiction no me dejaba entrar asu pagina hasta ahorita haci que me apure…. Esta historia esta llegando asu fin pero tengo en mente adaptar otras historias… estos son los sumaries déjenme su opinión para decidir cual adaptar por favor…_

**La Heredera:**

El último escándalo de la heredera. Esa última portada sería el comienzo. ¿Qué iba a hacer él con una niña problemática y caprichosa? ¿Qué iba a hacer ella con ese hombre serio, arrogante y autoritario? Drogas, alcohol, sexo desenfrenado e irresponsable. Peeta no estaba preparado para entrar en ese mundo pero, ¿realmente estaba Katniss en él?

**Fantasmas del pasado**:

La vida había sido dura con ella, pero la había recompensado dándole una niña encantadora, y ahora había encontrado el amor. Sólo esperaba ser capaz de despejar los fantasmas del pasado.

**Dos Hombres y Una Decisión:**

¿Qué hacer cuando te sientes atraída por el mejor amigo de tu novio? ¿Y si él sintiese lo mismo que tú? ¿Cómo puedes ser feliz sin lastimar a quienes tanto quieres? No sabía cómo lo podría hacer, solo sabía que no podía continuar lejos de Peeta.

**Mi Niña De Prosper:**

Mi vida estaba vacía. Tenía todo lo que se pudiese pedir, pero nada era lo que parecía. Cuando escuché la voz de ese ángel que venía a darme luz lo supe. ¿Sería capaz de tenerla en mi mundo sin mancharla con mi vida llena de lujos e hipocresía?

**De Hollywood A Liverpool:**

Peeta Mellark el actor de moda. Katniss Everdeen la dulce desconocida que le robará el corazón. ¿Qué sucede cuándo tu novio es tan famoso como para que todos hablen de él y de ti? ¿Podrá su amor sobrevivir a la distancia y los rumores?

En si pienso adapatar todas ya que cuento con el permiso de _**kikicullenswan**_ para hacerlo pero me gustaría comentaran cual les gustaría leer y prometo mañana actualizar las otras dos historias…

Besos y Abrazos…


	33. Chapter 33

Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

CAPITULO 33

- Esto está muy bien – dijo Plutarch con la mirada clavada en el monitor – El hematoma ha desaparecido.

- Al fin – suspiró Katniss complacida

Peeta sonrió apretando su mano entre sus dedos.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo, querida – la felicitó el médico

- Yo no he hecho nada. Han sido Peeta y Prim quienes no me permitieron salir de la cama. Dime que se ha acabado el reposo – rogó

- Ya no hace falta que hagas reposo absoluto, pero quiero que te lo tomes con calma, Katniss. Nada de esfuerzos. Descansa y aliméntate bien.

- Haré lo que sea con tal de poder salir de la habitación.

- Ya lo creo – aseguró Peeta – No te permitiré el más mínimo esfuerzo

Katniss lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido y le hizo reír.

Peeta y Plutarch se retiraron al consultorio contiguo mientras Katniss se vestía.

- Y bien – comentó Plutarch curioso – ¿Cuándo me lo explicarás todo?

- No sé si hay mucho que explicar – confesó ruborizándose – Sabes cómo se hacen los bebés

- Yo sí, y creí que tú también lo sabías – sonrió su padre

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo sé? – dijo con fingida ofensa

- No lo sé. Tal vez el hecho de que hayas dejado embarazada a una chica con la que, hasta donde yo sé, no manteníais una relación

- Sé lo que piensas – reconoció – Pero Katniss es y siempre ha sido mi mujer, sin importar lo confundidos que hayamos estado.

Katniss entró en ese momento escuchando las últimas palabras de Peeta y sonrojándose furiosamente.

Se sentó al lado de Peeta, frente a Plutarch sin hacer comentario alguno.

- Katniss, cariño, lo siento – se disculpó quien fuera su suegro – No quería incomodarte. Es sólo que me tomó de sorpresa saber que estabais juntos otra vez.

- No estamos juntos – murmuró ella y el hombre la miró confundido

- Ah, ¿no?

- No lo sé – reconoció mirando a Peeta

Peeta estiró su mano y cogió la de la chica que descansaba en su regazo.

- Mira, papá, Katniss y yo estamos tomándonos las cosas con calma – explicó

- ¿Y eso qué significa?

- Lo del embarazo nos tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Pero imagino que habréis hecho algo para llegar a esta situación? – indagó con ironía

- No te burles, por favor

- Lo siento.

- Las cosas están un poco confusas. Nos amamos y estamos seguros de ello, pero necesitamos tomarnos un tiempo para hacer las cosas bien y estar seguros de que podemos lograr que lo nuestro funcione.

- Me estáis diciendo que aún seguís separados.

- Necesitamos estar seguros de que podemos hacer que funcione. No podemos darle a Prim falsas esperanzas.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Desde luego que tal vez lo debisteis haber estudiado antes de embarazaros

Peeta lo miró con sorna, viendo la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de su padre.

- Katniss, cariño – dijo Plutarch a la avergonzada joven – Sabes que te considero una hija más. Sin importar si estás o no con Peeta. Si hubiese tenido que elegir una madre para mis nietos, no lo podría haber hecho mejor.

- Gracias, Plutarch

- Y déjame darte un consejo de padre, ya que te considero una hija. – Katniss lo observó con atención – Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad a ese hijo mío. Es un buen chico aunque algunas veces se comporte de forma un poco inmadura e infantil.

- Hey! – se quejó Peeta sonriente

- Katniss, el amor siempre es lo más importante, y vosotros tenéis mucho amor. Todo se puede superar si hay amor y confianza.

- Gracias, Plutarch. Intentaremos hacer lo mejor para todos, pero sobre todo para nuestros hijos.

- Confío en que lo haréis bien – aseguró

Katniss estaba silenciosa cuando por fin entraron en la casa.

- Te prepararé algo para comer. ¿Qué te gustaría?

- Cualquier cosa – dijo desganada – Voy a ponerme algo más cómodo – explicó dirigiéndose a la escalera

- Kat, cariño – la detuvo poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de ella – ¿Estás bien? – preguntó cuando ella se volteó a verle

- Sí, claro

- ¿Segura? – indagó frunciendo el ceño

- Sí, desde luego

- Ok. Prepararé algo para comer

Cuando Katniss volvió a la cocina vistiendo un pantalón de deporte y una amplia camiseta, Peeta había servido dos platos con lasagna que había sacado del congelador.

- Siéntate – ordenó con suavidad

La chica se sentó frente a él silenciosa. Después de un largo momento Peeta se preocupó.

- ¿Estás bien, cielo?

Katniss levantó la vista de su plato y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

- Sí

- Estás muy callada. ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó cogiendo su mano por encima de la mesa

- Estaba pensando

- ¿En qué piensas?

- Ya ves que Plutarch ha dicho que no hace falta que continúe con el reposo absoluto

- Lo sé, pero también ha dicho que te lo tomes con calma

- Lo sé – aceptó – ¿Vas a marcharte ahora que ya estoy mejor? – preguntó dudosa

Peeta apretó los dedos de la chica entre los suyos.

- ¿Quieres que me marche, cariño?

- ¿Quieres hacerlo? – respondió con otra pregunta

- Desde luego que no. Pero no quiero incomodarte.

- No me incomodas.

Peeta sonrió satisfecho y sintiendo renacer en su interior una llama de esperanza.

- Quiero quedarme, Kat, lo sabes. No quiero marcharme nunca.

Katniss le observó aprensiva.

- Tal vez puedas quedarte un tiempo – aceptó

- ¿Un tiempo?

- No sé, Peeta. Sin presiones. Tomémoslo con calma. Veamos si puede funcionar.

- ¿De verdad lo dices, preciosa? – exclamó ilusionado

- Sí. Pero desearía que intentáramos no confundir a Prim.

- Oh, cielo – exclamó acercándose a ella para rodearla con sus brazos – Te prometo que todo estará bien. Será genial, cariño. Verás que podemos hacerlo. Te amo, Kat.

Levantó su rostro y chocó sus labios con los de ella. La besó con suavidad y lágrimas de felicidad anegaron sus ojos.

- Te amo, Katniss – susurró contra sus labios

- Tengo miedo, Peeta

- No tienes por qué, nena. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien. Estoy seguro de ello.

- Abrázame – rogó y la rodeó con sus brazos apretándola contra él.

Se tumbaron en la cama con una película en el televisor, aunque Katniss no tardó en quedarse dormida.

Despertó una hora más tarde sobre el pecho de su ex marido. Peeta dormía plácidamente con sus brazos rodeándola.

No pudo evitar regocijarse entre sus brazos. Sentía pánico sobre cómo irían las cosas entre ellos, pero no se podía imaginar que él volviera a marcharse.

Estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad. Era evidente que Peeta estaba más que dispuesto a no pasar tanto tiempo sumergido en la empresa.

Las últimas dos semanas no había ido al despacho ni un solo día, por mucho que Katniss hubiera insistido en ello. Se había comunicado con la empresa por teléfono y correo electrónico. Estaba segura de que no sería siempre así, pero podía estar segura de que, en los momentos importantes, su familia estaba por encima de todo.

La prueba de fuego, sobrevendría sin dudas cuando le dijera que quería volver a la editorial.

Plutarch le había autorizado a volver a trabajar unas pocas horas a la semana. Y, ya que Peeta no había estado presente cuando ella lo había preguntado, sabía que le sorprendería saberlo.

Sus dedos acariciaban el torso masculino casi sin darse cuenta. Peeta abrió los ojos aún somnoliento.

- Hola... – susurró

- No quería despertarte – se disculpó ella

- Me encanta despertar contigo entre mis brazos

Sonrió satisfecha recostándose contra él.

- Sabes, hablé con Plutarch, cuando tú saliste para fijar la fecha de mi próxima visita – le informó después de un momento

- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó curioso acariciando su espalda

- Le pregunté cuándo podré volver a trabajar

Peeta se tensó bajo su cuerpo. Katniss levantó el rostro para mirarle.

- Dijo que estaría bien que esperase un par de semanas

- ¿Es necesario que vuelvas? – preguntó aprensivo – ¿No pueden arreglárselas sin ti?

- Sí que pueden, claro que sí. Pero yo quiero volver a trabajar.

- Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

- Tú siempre preferirías que no vaya a la editorial.

- ¿Puedes culparme por querer que cuides de tu embarazo? – espetó molesto

Katniss se separó de él y se sentó en la cama tan alejada de su cuerpo como le fue posible. Enfurruñado él se sentó a su vez recostándose en el cabecero.

- Estoy cuidando de mi embarazo – refutó entre dientes – Te acabo de decir que le he preguntado a mi médico cuándo era aconsejable que volviera.

- Estoy seguro que tu médico aconsejaría que te quedaras en casa, a menos que fuera inevitable.

- ES inevitable que vuelva a trabajar

- Es innecesario – discutió molesto

Katniss sonrió sarcásticamente.

- Sabes, pensé que te tomaría un tiempito más volver a intentar encerrarme

- No intento encerrarte – riñó

- Pretendes que no vaya a trabajar en los próximos nueve meses

- Estás embarazada! – discutió

- Yo y cientos, no, miles de mujeres trabajadoras más

- Pero tienes un embarazo de riesgo

- No es así y lo sabes. Plutarch dijo que el peligro ya ha pasado. Por prudencia esperaré un par de semanas pero después volveré a trabajar.

- Prudente sería que te quedaras en casa

- ¿Acaso tú no irás a la agencia durante todo el embarazo?

- No tiene nada que ver. De todas formas reduciré mi horario tanto como me sea posible.

- Lo mismo haré yo

- Tú no tienes necesidad de trabajar

- Por Dios! – se quejó llevándose las manos a la cabeza y dejándose caer sobre las almohadas – Acabo de decirte que te daré la oportunidad de demostrarme que las cosas pueden ser diferentes de lo que fueron antes, y ya me demuestras que me equivoco. – le miró con gesto apenado – Gracias, Peeta, por no hacerme perder el tiempo.

Bufó exasperado intentando calmarse.

- Lo siento – dijo después de un momento

- No hace falta. Ya ves que esto no funcionará.

- Claro que sí

- Claro que no – discutió Katniss – Ya estamos en el mismo lugar que hace seis años atrás

- No estamos allí, porque esta vez estoy dispuesto a que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

- El único acuerdo al que yo estoy dispuesta a llegar – dijo con terquedad – es que en dos semanas volveré a la editorial

- De acuerdo – aceptó

Le miró escéptica.

- Voy a volver a trabajar – repitió incrédula

- Lo sé. De acuerdo. Si tú crees que puedes hacerlo y eso no pondrá en riesgo tu salud ni la del bebé, está bien. Confío en tu criterio.

- ¿Confías en mi criterio?

- Sí. – afirmó – Sólo quiero que me prometas que lo dejarás si ves que no te encuentras del todo bien.

- De acuerdo – aceptó intentando entender el cambio de razonamiento de Peeta

- Quiero que me prometas que no te sobre exigirás ni te esforzarás de más.

- No lo haré

- Perfecto.

- ¿De verdad lo aceptas? – preguntó recelosa

- Sí – le aseguró tirando de ella para volver a recostarla en su pecho

- ¿Tú me prometes que no discutirás conmigo por eso otra vez?

- Lo prometo, aunque no puedo prometer que no vaya a preocuparme

- Está bien. Podrás sobrellevar un poco de preocupación.

- Supongo que sí – sonrió

Pasaron varios minutos ambos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, antes de que Katniss volviera a hablar.

- No sólo hemos hablado de volver al trabajo – comentó y Peeta volvió a tensarse

- Ah, ¿no?

- No. También he preguntado algo más.

- ¿Algo más? ¿Algo por lo que tenías que esperar a que yo no estuviera allí?

- Algo así

- ¿De qué se trata? – indagó temeroso

- Le pregunté a tu padre...

- Dime, nena. Puedo afrontarlo.

- Le pregunté a tu padre cuando podíamos volver a hacer el amor...

La risa despreocupada de Peeta inundó la habitación.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo en esta historia y por darme sus sugerencias sobre la siguiente adaptacion. El siguiente sera el ultimo capitulo asi que dentro de un rato subire el primer capitulo de la adaptacion que gano...**_

Se abrazó a ella acurrucándola contra él.

_- Peeta... no creo que sea conveniente que Prim te encuentre aquí_ – sugirió nerviosa haciéndolo tensarse

_- No te preocupes. Me marcharé a mi habitación antes de que se despierte_

_- Bien –_ aceptó ella

_- Kat –_ le llamó después de un momento _– ¿Todavía tienes dudas?_

_- ¿Dudas sobre qué?_

_- Sobre nosotros. Sobre darnos una oportunidad._

Lo pensó antes de responder con sinceridad.

**Besos y Abrazos**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…**_

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**CAPITULO 34**

_**- **_Katniss, Peeta al teléfono – le informó Cashmere

Finalmente había retrasado su vuelta al trabajo tres semanas, en lugar de las dos que había pensado en un principio, y por fin llevaba cuatro días trabajando.

Peeta la llamaba cada día, tres o cuatro veces.

- ¿Otra vez? Pásamelo – suspiró haciendo reír a su secretaria – Hola, Peeta – saludó cuando escuchó que Cashmere la comunicaba

- Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Exactamente igual que hace tres horas. – refunfuñó – ¿Qué sucede?

- Sólo quería saber cómo estabas. Ya sabes, me dejaste preocupado hoy por la mañana.

Esa mañana Katniss se había levantado con mareos y vómitos. Y Peeta se sentía consternado.

- Por favor, Peeta. Mareos y vómitos es lo normal en una embarazada.

- No en ti. No vomitaste ni una sola vez durante el embarazo de Prim.

- Todos los embarazos no son iguales – repitió su mantra

- Lo siento. Me preocupo por ti. Parece que te molestara que me preocupe por tu salud – dijo molesto

- Me molesta que me llames diez veces al día, Peeta. Estoy bien, el embarazo está bien, el bebé está bien. Estoy trabajando. Me resulta imposible concentrarme en los escritos si debo interrumpirlos cada tres capítulos.

- Lo siento – repitió entre dientes

- Está bien, no hay problema – le disculpó sintiéndose conmovida por su preocupación – ¿Necesitabas algo más?

- Annie me llamó hoy para invitarnos a cenar.

- ¿Hoy?

- Sí. Cato y Clove también estarán allí.

- De acuerdo – aceptó

- Aunque tal vez prefieras quedarte en casa a descansar

- No. Prefiero salir – reconoció agradeciendo tener una excusa para no quedarse en casa atendida por su ex marido

Cenaron con sus amigos. Para cuando volvieron a la casa, Prim dormía en su habitación. Despidieron a la niñera, quien se había quedado con Prim, haciendo de canguro.

Katniss se dejó caer en el sofá quitándose los zapatos exhausta.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – ofreció Peeta yendo hacia la cocina

- Agua, por favor

Peeta volvió al salón con un botellín de cerveza y uno de agua para Katniss. Se sentó en la pequeña mesa frente a ella y levantó sus pies descalzos para colocárselos en su regazo y comenzar a masajearlos.

- Mmm, gracias...

- No hay de qué – sonrió masajeando la planta de su pie con los pulgares

- Annie no se tomó muy bien lo de mi embarazo – comentó ella recostando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá

- Claro que sí. Lo que no se tomó bien es que no se lo hubiéramos dicho cuando sucedió

- Annie no soporta no ser la primera en enterarse de las cosas

- Esta vez le falló su sexto sentido – rió él pensando en lo perceptiva que solía ser su hermanita.

Estuvieron en silencio durante bastante tiempo, mientras Peeta masajeaba sus pies.

- Quítate los pantalones – susurró llevando sus manos a la cremallera de los pantalones de lino blanco de Katniss

Ella levantó la mirada observándolo mordaz.

- Para darte un masaje en las piernas, señorita malpensada – sonrió él

- Sí, ya – sonrió ella a su vez desabotonando sus pantalones y bajándolos por sus caderas

Peeta tiró de ellos y se los quitó dejándolos caer al suelo junto al sofá. Llevó sus manos a las pantorrillas de Katniss para masajearlas relajando los músculos.

- Mmm, se siente muy bien – confesó ella en susurros

Peeta sonrió satisfecho y muy lentamente fue subiendo sus manos por las piernas de la mujer haciéndola estremecer.

Katniss abrió los ojos mirándolo excitada. Peeta sostuvo su mirada sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por los muslos de ella.

En un movimiento casi imperceptible Katniss separó las piernas y él sonrió satisfecho sin dejar de observarla.

Llevó sus manos a las bragas y la miró esperando su reacción. Ante su silenciosa aprobación se las quitó deslizándolas con delicadeza por sus piernas.

Se puso de rodillas frente a ella y recorrió con la lengua todo el suave camino por sus piernas hasta los labios íntimos y húmedos.

Lamió los pliegues haciéndola jadear. En silencio los separó para liberar su húmeda perla y se dedicó a lamerla y succionarla.

Katniss echó la cabeza hacia atrás arqueándose hacia él para profundizar su asedio.

La penetró con la lengua moviéndola repetidamente emulando el acto sexual. Katniss jadeaba y se retorcía sujeta por las manos de su hombre. La lamió, chupó y succionó hasta hacerla rodar por el borde del orgasmo, para dejarla caer en él con una dulce presión de sus labios sobre el clítoris.

- Ah... – gritó satisfecha dejándose caer sobre el sofá

Peeta sonrió feliz sentándose sobre sus talones.

Cuando recuperó el oxígeno le observó sonriendo.

- ¿Estás bien, cielo?

- Estupendamente – confesó – ¿Y tú?

- Estupendamente – repitió él – Sentirte correrte en mi boca es una experiencia religiosa

Rió divertida.

- ¿Religiosa? No sé yo si la iglesia estará muy de acuerdo en eso...

- Allá ellos. ¿Vamos a la cama?

Asintió y Peeta la levantó en sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación. La ayudó a desvestirse antes de dejarla en la cama bajo las mantas.

Se inclinó sobre ella dándole un casto beso.

- Descansa, cariño – murmuró

Katniss estiró la mano cogiéndolo de la camisa cuando el se volteó para marcharse.

- ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?

La observó ansioso.

-¿ Tú quieres que me quede?

Simplemente asintió vergonzosa y con rapidez Peeta se desnudó y se metió bajo las mantas a su lado.

La rodeó con sus brazos recostándola sobre su pecho. Katniss se estiró sobre él buscando sus labios y besándolo con necesidad.

- Peeta... – musitó – Necesito que me hagas el amor... – pidió

- No tanto como yo necesito hacértelo, nena – aseguró deslizando las manos por sus costados excitándola

Hicieron el amor con toda la ternura de la que fueron capaces y durmieron en un enredo de brazos y piernas.

Katniss se despertó estremecida. Peeta, que dormía pegado a su espalda, despertó sobresaltado cuando la sintió moverse.

- ¿Estás bien, cariño?

- Tengo frío – confesó

Peeta se levantó para ir a buscar un edredón y se volvió a la cama tiritando. Estaban a finales de octubre y el tiempo se había vuelto gélido.

Se abrazó a ella acurrucándola contra él.

- Peeta... no creo que sea conveniente que Prim te encuentre aquí – sugirió nerviosa haciéndolo tensarse

- No te preocupes. Me marcharé a mi habitación antes de que se despierte

- Bien – aceptó ella

- Kat – le llamó después de un momento – ¿Todavía tienes dudas?

- ¿Dudas sobre qué?

- Sobre nosotros. Sobre darnos una oportunidad.

Lo pensó antes de responder con sinceridad.

- No. Ya no – confesó haciéndolo sonreír

La apretó contra su pecho suspirando aliviado.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos decírselo a Prim?

- Tal vez, sí. Pero no de esta forma, Peeta. Aún es una niña. Preferiría que habláramos con ella y le explicáramos que volveremos a intentar tener nuestra familia unida.

- Creo que Prim sabe más de lo que parece – sonrió él

- Es posible, pero quiero creer que como madre estoy haciendo las cosas bien

- De acuerdo, pero no tardaremos mucho en decirlo.

- No – aceptó

- ¿No crees que sería bueno que le dijéramos que vamos a casarnos?

- ¿Vamos a casarnos? – preguntó girándose en sus brazos para quedar frente a él

- ¿Me harías el honor? – rogó nervioso y se relajó cuando ella se apretó contra su cuerpo desnudo

Se separó de ella para besarla con pasión incendiaria. Bajó la mano hasta su pecho y lo acarició y sobó hasta sentir contra su palma el erguido pezón.

Katniss jadeaba restregando ansiosa sus ingles contra la erección de Peeta.

- Peeta, te necesito dentro de mí – rogó necesitada

- Ahora mismo, nena – prometió llevando su mano a los íntimos labios femeninos, encontrándolos húmedos, henchidos y palpitantes.

La penetró sin preámbulos arrancándole un gemido. Las disparadas hormonas de Katniss la llevaron al clímax en breves instantes. Y ciñéndose sobre el falo masculino, su canal se embebió de la semilla de su hombre.

Se durmió exhausta sobre el pecho de él.

- ¿Mami... papi? – el jadeo ahogado de su hija los despertó sobresaltados cuando el sol ya se alzaba sobre el horizonte.

Después de todo, no había mucho más que explicarle a la niña.

Cuando se cumplía el décimo tercer aniversario de su primera boda, se reunieron en el juzgado y volvieron a casarse. Tres meses antes de que Darius Mellark llegara al mundo.

* * *

_**Perdon por no haber podido actualizar antes... fanfiction no me deja acceder asu pagina asi que tuve que buscar otro lugar ya solo nos queda el epilogo y quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios que me han dejado alo largo de esta historia sin mas que decir nos leemos en el epilogo... **_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**y sobre todo espero perdonen mi atraso**_


	35. Epilogo

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Kikicullenswan muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Kikicullenswan. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo…**_

**MI ULTIMO INTENTO**

**EPÍLOGO**

_**- **_Papá dijo que podré ir a París este verano – dijo Darius cuando Katniss terminó de servir la lasagna

Katniss se envaró y miró a su marido sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.

- Acabo de tener un déjà vu – le dijo con seriedad

Sentada frente a su hermana, Prim soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Qué es un decha tú? – preguntó la pequeña Glimmer

- Déjà vu. Es cuando sucede algo que te parece que ya lo has vivido – le explicó Peeta evitando la mirada inquisidora de su mujer

- ¿Peeta? – le llamó la atención su mujer

- ¿Qué?

- Habíamos quedado en algo respecto al viaje a París, ¿no?

- Lo sé. Darius sabe que no irá si no aprueba el curso.

- Pero Prim fue a París cuando tenía mi edad – se quejó el más rebelde de la familia

- Hey, enano – le dijo su hermana – Yo tuve que obtener varias Aes, para ganármelo.

Su madre la miró arqueando una ceja subrepticiamente y Flavius rió. Su novia lo fulminó con la mirada.

Prim había vuelto de la universidad hacía dos años y se había reencontrado con su antiguo compañero de colegio. Estaban juntos desde entonces y la boda estaba prevista para el final del verano.

- No recuerdo haber visto muchas Aes, ese año – le corrigió su padre y Darius le sacó la lengua

- Sin importar lo que Prim hiciera o dejara de hacer entonces, tú, jovencito – dijo su madre apuntándola con su índice – no irás a París a menos que apruebes el curso, y con buenas calificaciones. Y, honestamente, lo tienes difícil.

- No es justo – gritó la niño

- Darius – le llamó la atención su padre

- Es que no es justo. Prim siempre puede hacer lo que quiere. ¡No es justo! – gritó poniéndose de pie dispuesto a abandonar la mesa

- ¡Darius Mellark! – bramó Peeta – Siéntate ahora mismo y acaba tu cena

El niño bufó y pinchó con rabia su comida.

- ¿Yo también podré ir a París cuando tenga 12? – preguntó Glimmer

- Tal vez, cariño. – le aseguró Katniss – Pero debes tener en cuenta que no hay viaje si no se aprueba el curso, así que tienes cinco años para ser la mejor alumna.

No hacía falta que se lo dijeran, Glimmer siempre era la mejor de su grado y obtenía matrículas de honor, cada año.

.

.

.

- Estás enfadada conmigo – dijo Peeta metiéndose bajo las sábanas esa noche.

Katniss cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche junto con sus gafas.

- Peeta, no puedes decirles que sí a todo

- Lo sé – reconoció quejoso acostándose boca arriba y frotándose la cara

- Pero siempre les dices que sí. Sin importar lo que deseen, saben que si te lo piden a ti, lo obtendrán

- Lo sé – reconoció tirando de ella para dejarla acostada sobre su pecho – Es que son mis princesitas y mi pequeño principe. Y al fin y al cabo Prim es una mujer responsable, así que tan mal no lo hice.

- Sí, tus princesitas y principe, pero si Prim era rebelde, ya has visto lo que es Darius. Y vale que Prim lo ha hecho bien, pero me temo que Darius no es igual. Sus calificaciones son un desastre cada año. Cada curso lo termina con el mínimo aceptable. No se esfuerza en nada. Sabes que acostumbra hacer gamberradas.

- Son chiquilladas – la disculpó

- ¿Tú crees? Cuando reemplazó la crema de tus Oreo por dentífrico no te pareció muy divertido

Peeta rió al recordarlo.

- Son mis galletas favoritas

- Ya. Y cuando puso talco en las aspas del ventilador de techo del colegio, tampoco fue muy divertido.

- Hey, no puedes negar que el chico es ingeniosa

- Venga ya, Peeta. Sé serio, por favor. No me basta con que salve el curso a duras penas.

- Lo sé – aceptó llevando las manos a los glúteos de su esposa y presionándola contra él.

- No creo que debamos permitirle ir a ese viaje. Tal vez entonces se esfuerce más el año que viene. Podrá ir entonces.

- De acuerdo – dijo girando a su mujer y acostándose sobre ella – ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de nuestros hijos? – propuso besando el suave cuello

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? – ronroneó ella restregando sus ingles contra las de él

- ¿Tú qué crees? – respondió seductor metiendo la mano bajo las bragas de encaje para acariciar la húmeda abertura

Katniss rió jadeante y le quitó los bóxer para tomar entre sus manos el rígido miembro masculino.

Hicieron el amor con lentitud.

Después de veinticinco años, la pasión aún estaba allí, pero ahora preferían hacer el amor tomándose su tiempo y entregarse a ello con calma. Aunque aún se permitían algunos arranques, como el día del compromiso de Prim, cuando habían hecho el amor con rapidez en el baño de la planta baja, mientras los invitados brindaban en el jardín.

- A veces me es difícil ponerle límites a nuestros hijos.

- Lo sé, cielo. Por eso se aprovechan de que seas tan blando

- No soy blando – se quejó – Lo seré cuando tenga nietos – sentenció – pero no lo soy con mis hijos.

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo Katniss dirigiéndole una mirada socarrona

- Sí.

- Pues en breve me lo podrás demostrar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

Katniss sonrió apretándose contra él.

La separó de su abrazo para mirarla directamente a la cara.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – repitió

- Exactamente lo que estás pensando.

- No puede estar embarazada – dijo sentándose en la cama

La sonrisa de Katniss se agrandó.

- Voy a matarlo – gruñó levantándose de la cama y calzándose los vaqueros que se había quitado – Cómo pudo embarazar a mi niñita! Faltan dos meses para la boda! Voy a matarlo – gritó antes de salir de la habitación para ir en busca de su hija mayor que estaba en el sótano con su prometido viendo una película

- Hey, ¡abuelo! ¡Ven aquí! – gritó Katniss risueña escuchando los pasos en la escalera indicándole que su marido bajaba. – No sabes lo que puedes encontrarte – le advirtió

Le escuchó gruñir y rió divertida antes de vestirse para bajar a rescatar a su hija y el prometido de ésta, de la furia paternal de Peeta Mellark.

* * *

_**Hemos llegado al fin de esta maravillosa historia... espero les haya agradado y quiero agradecer a todas las que han pasado a leerla y me han dejado un comentario... las que me agragaron asus favoritas y alertas... espero hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo adaptando... ya que sin su apoyo esto no seria posible... quiero agradecer a kikicullenswan por otorgarme el permiso de adaptar su historia a los juegos del hambre...**_

_**A todas las que me dejaron un comentario: XkanakoX (gracias por ser el primer review)... Dia Lynn Leery... CarlaMellark... HungerMuser... Selena Fray... Martucky96... tortosoplo12... Amo THG y Crepusculo... saraykmb2... IlovePeetaMellark01908... micro-stars... guess (a todos)... monogotas2... Gchan5xNS... Shakty Mellark Everdeen... Adrix Mellark... Stephee... Arte... vivis weasley... Dark Zealdalink... elmerodeador... ... Lilian Everdeen... Mari... yukikandavofield... Loli-pop0394... Flo... Irina Monteith... Bea29... KristenRock... Aiitaniitaaa... CandyAndSweetGirl... **_

_**Realmente aprecio todos sus comentarios y agradesco a los que comenten en este capitulo tambien... y tambien doy las gracias a todos lo que leyeron aunque no hayan comentado...**_

_**Besos y Abrazos... y nos seguimos leyendo en las otras historias...**_


End file.
